


Quick Transmigration: The Secondary Character Counterattacks (Obey Me! characters x Reader)

by writerclaire



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Black Comedy, CEO!Lucifer, Chubby!Leviathan, Cliche Storm, College!Asmodeus, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Obey Me! characters x Reader, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Protective, QT, Quick transmigration, Undatables x Reader, Undateables x Reader, World Hopping, Yandere, Yandere!Asmodeus, Young Diavolo, obey me - Freeform, sarcastic reader, system administration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerclaire/pseuds/writerclaire
Summary: You open your eyes and find that you're already dead. But instead of Heaven or Hell, you're bound to a mysterious voice ...[Greetings, Host!]MC: Who are you?[I'm the Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System and now that your physical body is dead we're bound like two fated lovers. Together we’ll avenge the wronged secondary characters of every world! I look forward to working with you.]MC: Perfect. My own personal slave.[QAQ]You're tasked with avenging different secondary characters in different realities. Whether as the scorned ex-fiancée of an overbearing CEO in a cliché romance novel or as a cannon fodder doomed to die in the first five seconds of a survival game, you must work hard.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/MC, Asmodeus/Reader, Barbatos/MC, Barbatos/Reader, Beelzebub/MC, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/MC, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/MC, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/reader, Mammon/MC, Satan/MC, Satan/Reader, Simeon/MC, Simeon/Reader, Solomon/MC, Solomon/Reader, belphegor/mc, mammon/reader
Comments: 384
Kudos: 617





	1. Arc 1. Counterattack of the Tyrant CEO’s Ex-Fiancée (Lucifer x Reader) Chapter 1: The Afterlife Greets Me with an Idiot Revenge System

You awoke to a mechanical voice greeting you cutely, [Greetings, Host!]. 

Nevermind where that disembodied computer-like voice came from, you looked around with wide eyes. A second ago you were eating fries while waiting for the traffic light to turn green but now you were standing in a soulless room with white walls and a white floor. There was no sign of a door or piece of furniture anywhere. 

[Host seems confused] the voice pointed out the obvious. 

Maybe you were so shocked that you couldn’t bring yourself to freak out. With a steady voice, you asked aloud, “Um … who are you? And where am I?”

There was a _ding_ inside your head almost like the voice was expressing delight at being acknowledged. [Answering the Host, I am the Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System No. 00143 and currently, you are in the White Space.]

You didn’t know what to say. 

To start … “Okay, why … why am I here?”

[Host has died and because you fit the criteria, you are now here with me!] It sounded very happy and very proud of its explanation.

A vein throbbed in your skull as your patience waned. You wanted to hit this … whatever this thing was.

[Huhu,] it sounded like it was sobbing [Host is being mean to me, I am not a thing!]

Oh, did you say that aloud? 

[Yes!] It yelled [Host and the Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System No. 00143 are now bound, like two fated lovers, so please be more gentle with me.]

“ ... ”

[ … ]

“... Look, Secondary System number whatever,” you spoke as you paced around the spacious room, “I clearly remember buying French fries from a stand near work and waiting to cross the road. I close my eyes for a moment and now that I open them I’m here. I don’t remember dying.”

[Ding. Please direct your attention to the screen.] A flat screen made of light flashed right in front of you and it began playing a first-person film. It didn’t take long for you to see the familiar red traffic light and your apartment building from across the road. This was a recording of your memories.

The memory played as you remembered it, with you even eating the fries and checking your phone. But then a volleyball bounced into the road, an event which you could not recall. Suddenly, a little boy, probably no more than six years old, ran forward with arms reaching for the ball. The light was still red and a six-wheeler truck was speeding right towards the kid. You dropped your things and dove forward. You threw him out of the way then the screen went black. 

You put a hand over your mouth. Did you really die?

[Yes, the Host’s body was crushed under the truck and died instantly.] The oblivious system agreed with a light, childish tone.

“No, I can’t be dead. I’m not dead, I’m still ... ”

[Ding. The Host’s body definitely died, but the soul is immortal and so here you are.]

“No, wait! If I really am dead then what’s my purpose coming here?” This so-called White Space and this annoying, bodiless, insensitive system were too shady. 

[Huhuhu, the Host called me shady...]

“Tell me the situation again, and don’t be stupid when you do it.” Who had time to be polite when they were dead?

[Q.Q]

After “crying,” the system finally explained: [Most souls are moved to limbo after death. There they are judged whether they reincarnate as a newborn human or a newborn animal, with no memory of their past lives. In special cases, one soul out of 300 trillion is chosen to bind with systems such as I.] Seeing your unimpressed expression, the system hurriedly expounded, [The fiction-loving, food-obsessed _otaku_ Host selflessly sacrificed her life for someone else but still has many regrets and a powerful tie to her original world. It just so happens that Lord God was searching for new recruits and found your soul before it could enter limbo. After reviewing your life, Lord God assigned you to the Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System No. 00143 ]. 

You tapped your foot.

[Q^Q] The system shivered. [Er, many systems exist to prevent the destruction of different universes--]

“And judging from your name, these universes are fictional?” Otherwise, the term secondary character would be asinine. 

[In a sense, yes. What may be classified as a soap opera drama or a game in your reality could actually be a thriving universe in another, hence, the saying ‘writers are gods’. These alternate worlds are extremely fragile compared to yours and one wrong move may lead to its collapse. However, this system is not concerned with world-saving.]

“Let me guess, you and your chosen Host are in charge of avenging the secondary character?”

[Ding! Ding! Host is super-smart]

This idiot system ... “Then that contradicts with your previous statement about fictional worlds being extremely fragile, doesn’t it? Even if you’re not concerned with world-saving, wouldn’t the act of going off script alone tamper with the story and therefore destroy the reality? Why would such a system exist in the first place?”

[...]

[.......]

The system with no body wanted to roll around hitting its head and pulling its hair. Why did its new Host ask so many questions? And why did it sound like you were insulting its existence? 

[Host, please spare this system! I really don’t know anything! The information I’ve shared was pre-programmed.] 

“So you truly are just a system with no mind of your own.”

[QAQ]

“What do I get for ‘avenging the secondary character’?” 

The system perked up with the change of subject. [Ding. The Host can return to her original world. Rest assured, even if the body has died, Lord God can reverse time and make sure you survive.]

“And if I reject?”

[Then Host will be sent to limbo to be judged whether she will be reborn human or a cockroach. Your memories will be wiped clean either way.]

“I see.” You went quiet.

[What will the Host do?]

You smiled. “If there’s a chance I encounter beautiful men then obviously, I accept.”

[Ding! The Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System No. 00143 formally welcomes you as its new Host!]

“But first things first,” you crossed your arms. “I’m giving you a new name.”

[Ding. Ding. Yes, of course! Host and this system are now bound, Host can assign me whichever name you choose. I even have a book for naming babies--]

“Uwak.”

[?^?]

“Your new name will be Uwak. It’s Tagalog and means ‘raven’ or ‘crow’.”

[Both birds are very clever! It is a great name.]

You nodded, “Yes, I hope by naming you after them you can become smarter.” 

[...]

[...!]

Host has known the system for less than an hour and yet you have broken its heart dozens of times now. Uwak wanted to go on strike.

Uncaring of the system’s plight, you stretched your arms upward. “I want to know, how many worlds must I go through before I can return?”

[Ding. That depends on the Host’s performance in each world. Please direct your attention to the screen.] A light screen appeared again, this time showing the criteria and grading for each world.

[The grades you can achieve by doing your mission are listed from lowest to highest: C, B, A and S. Each character has different requests and therefore success differs for each world. You must achieve a hundred S-graded missions in order to return to your original world.]

[Host, please remember that you must keep your character settings above 80%. That means--]

“I know. It means that I can’t act too differently from the original personality, right? I understand.”

[Does Host have any further questions?]

“Do I have access to any special abilities?”

The system _ding-_ ed and the light screen disappeared as the White Space morphed into the inside of what appeared to be a convenience store. You would’ve mistaken it for just another 7-Eleven if not for the ... unusual products. 

[The Host can purchase items in the system store using reward points, which are awarded after each mission. Many variables affect the amount you’re given, such as the mission difficulty and your overall performance.] 

You gazed over the fridge and saw a green bottle marketed as “The Little Mermaid’s Voice in a Bottle. One sip and you can make any man, woman, or sea creature do your bidding!” It was priced at ... 25000? Talk about stingy.

[Rest assured, using an item to achieve a task will not affect your grade.]

“Okay.” 

[Does Host have any further questions?]

“No more.”

[The system has already received information on the next world. Would Host like to transmigrate now?]

After saying yes aloud, your figure floated in the air. 

[Synchronizing souls ... ]

The convenience store dissolved back into the White Space and a young woman hovered in front of you. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together almost like in prayer. This was the second female lead.

[Sharing character memories ... Sharing novel details … ]

[Reminder: so that our readers will not get confused, the secondary characters will always be named MC.]

The White Space’s walls, ceilings and floor began to play different snippets of the woman’s memories. 

This lady before you was named MC just like you and she had the unfortunate fate of being engaged to the male lead, Lucifer. Unfortunate because they belonged in the world of “The Tyrant CEO has a Soft Spot for Me,” a typical Cinderella romance novel about a working-class college student who meets and falls in love with the eponymous CEO. 

Our female lead was named Lotus, who is young, wide-eyed and honest. This hardworking student recently became an intern at MC’s office and worked as her personal assistant. However, no amount of Lotus’ prettiness or personal integrity could make up for her clumsiness; she often spilled coffee, got lost while doing errands, and spaced out. 

This klutziness is essential to the plot because Lotus gets lost while delivering coffee to the MC and bumps into her fated one, Lucifer. Not knowing that this was the Devil Tyrant of the Business World, she offers to clean his suit for him and buy him lunch as compensation. For some reason, this moronic male lead agrees. Lotus takes him to a fast food restaurant where she cuts the food of an elderly struggling with his meal. This machine of a man witnesses her kindness and his interest deepens. He learns that Lotus is working for the MC but fails to mention the engagement. 

From then on, he begins to pursue her, asking her to eat with him, surprising her with bouquets and personally escorting her home from school in his limo. At first she refuses but eventually relents, touched by his persistence.

For a time, the two were on cloud nine. 

But then MC found out about them. Shocked by Lucifer’s infidelity, naturally, she goes to confront him but he brushes her off, so she meets with the girl. MC addresses her problem; that she is Lucifer’s fiancé and politely but firmly asks Lotus to break up with him. Lotus, being the oh-so-holy person that she is, cuts off contact with Lucifer.

Lucifer finds out the reason why his beloved Lotus began giving him the cold shoulder so he officially breaks off the engagement. This bastard then proceeds to propose to Lotus in public and guess what, she actually agrees and they get married in a spectacularly funded wedding. They have their honeymoon abroad where they make mind-blowing love so many times that she ends up pregnant after three days. 

While all this happened, the second female lead’s family business crumbled, the MC was inexplicably labeled a homewrecker, and her parents criticized her for not working hard enough to hold onto Lucifer. She was disowned, ostracized by the public, and then evicted from her home. Unable to deal with these life-changing events, MC threw herself off a bridge.

Nevermind that Lotus wasn’t even out of college during the events of the novel, nevermind that the 30-something male lead was a work-obsessed, scandal-hating man who was likely a virgin, and don’t ask why the boss of a respected company would agree to go to a McDonald’s with this complete stranger when he has a thousand responsibilities at his own office on his own floor with his own meticulously-made lunch waiting for him. Let’s ignore that insanity and instead ask this: why kill the second female lead so harshly? What did she do other than be righteously mad at this complete stranger for stealing her fiancé? 

[Initializing transfer ... 30%, 42% ... ]

As you tread through the novel’s plot, you can’t help but think to yourself: how stupid was the author who wrote this?

[... 59% ...]

The light in the White Space dimmed until you could no longer see anything. 

[... 99% ... Transfer complete.]

[Ding. World of “The Tyrant CEO has a Soft Spot for Me” welcomes you. Mission Difficulty: Novice.]

[Main Mission: Save and protect grandfather’s company. Side Task: Prevent the male lead and female lead from getting together. Time limit: one month. Friendly reminder from the system: keep your character settings from collapsing.]

[Good luck, Host.]


	2. Arc 1. Counterattack of the Tyrant CEO’s Ex-Fiancée (Lucifer x Reader) Chapter 2: This Cheap Novel is Full of Scumbags and Scheming Bitches

You opened your eyes and found yourself in a new body, sitting in what appeared to be an office. You stood up and walked towards a mirror. This woman could have easily become a model. 

You didn’t spend too much time admiring your new face though and immediately called for the system, “Uwak, how far along the plot are we?”

[Ding. Answering the Host, the novel’s events are about to begin. Lotus is currently buying your coffee and the male lead has just left his car.]

You made your way inside your private lift.

[Host, what’re you planning?]

“I’m going to catch a snake, of course.” The novel didn’t explain  _ why _ the allegedly cold-hearted CEO was in your company building in the first place, but since he had no official business here, you believed that he was here to see you. Even though the book didn’t touch upon their relationship, according to the original host’s memories, she and Lucifer had an amicable engagement up until Lotus’ intervention. 

Actually, the original host’s memories filled in a lot of gaps. Lucifer got engaged when his dying grandfather insisted on it, claiming that he wouldn't die peacefully if his only grandson continued to live lonely. MC fit all of the old man’s criteria: she was well-mannered and intelligent, she came from a respectable family, and most importantly, she was clear-headed. 

Leading her on for a year and then leaving her behind for her assistant, this man can’t be forgiven.

You smiled, feeling like you could take on the Devil right now.

[Host, your smile is terrifying.]

“Thank you.” A vengeful woman’s aura shouldn’t be underestimated. You glanced at your watch and asked where the two protagonists were.

[Ding. The female lead is on the elevator while the male lead is taking a phone call in the lounge on the fifth floor.]

You exited your personal lift just in time to catch the leading lady in the hallway. Reeling your desire to walk over and slap this homewrecker, you leaned over the wall.

[Host, why are you hiding? Why aren’t you stopping the female lead!?]

“Hush. Let them meet.” You watched as the girl turned around, seemingly confused, and stumbled into another hallway.

[Host, why!? Your side task is to make sure the male lead never pursues the female lead!]

“Don’t you think it’s too convenient?”

[???]

After receiving the original host’s memories, you discovered an important piece of information. “It’s true that Lotus often got lost, but that was always when she was outside, she never lost her way inside this building.”

The system scratched its head and when it said nothing, you sighed.

“... Maybe I should rename you Baka.”

[?.?] 

[Tagalog term for “cow?”]

“No,  _ baka _ , as in Japanese for ‘idiot’.”

[T.T]

“This meeting between lovers has nothing to do with destiny.” Because this was a novel everything could be excused simply because the author willed it so, but using logic on this particular plot hole, there was only one explanation: “It was planned.” 

You then ordered Uwak to livestream the two protagonists.

The male lead just finished his phone call. He glanced at his watch, clicked his tongue, then exited the lounge just as when Lotus walked past the entrance, causing her to spill the coffee on his suit. 

What the novel didn’t mention was that Lotus actually stood beside the door and waited for the right time to bump into him. 

Dropping the coffee cup and letting the leftover coffee stain the hardwood floor and carpet, the female lead put a hand over her mouth and fluttered her eyelashes bashfully but her stare locked firmly on the male lead’s eyes.

Lotus took out her handkerchief, though it was clean the faded white fabric couldn’t hide the fact that it was old and worn. In one smooth motion, she was all over Lucifer. She dabbed the hankie on the jacket while her free hand gave him light, fleeting touches on the shoulder and arm. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m such a klutz, MC will get angry at me for sure! I’ll pay for, er, I’ll do the cleaning myself. Please don’t get mad, and definitely don’t tell MC. She’s been so patient with me but I know that she might actually fire me now. I’ve been doing my best but I’m always getting in her way and if she finds out I’ve disturbed a guest, she might actually … she might … oh, huhuhu… ” Tears spilled out from her eyes and, turning around, she wiped them with her fists. 

Lucifer: … 

System: … 

You: … 

You wanted to clap your hands. The female lead could win an Oscar with those skills.

“Uwak, do you know why that performance is so amazing?”

[There are many things to say about what just happened, but I wouldn’t call it amazing.]

For the first time, you actually laughed at the system’s reply, so you decided to be kind and not insult it. “By spilling coffee on him, she gets him to look at her. Using the coffee as an excuse, she cleans him and touches him, not too much that it becomes grating, but just enough to make him subconsciously think of her as a tender person. She pretends to have a breakdown so he can pardon her suddenly sharing her life story while simultaneously giving him an idea about her relationship with me. Also, while she acts like we’re close her wording makes it seem like I’m an impatient, unreasonable boss.”

The original MC wasn’t as merciless as her fiancé. The second female lead scolded Lotus for her mistakes but seeing the girl’s desire to work on herself, MC doesn’t fire her. Instead MC teaches her the ropes of the business like a mentor. At some point, this “honest but ditzy” student decided to refer to her by her first name. 

“What a talented girl,” you nodded. She worked fast so that the normally guarded Lucifer was caught off guard.

[Isn’t Host going to stop them?]

“Hush and let me watch.” 

On the other side of the monitor, Lucifer was wondering how the hell he ended up with a soaked suit and a weeping woman. 

Following his secretary, Simeon’s advice, he personally came to this establishment so he can invite MC to a lunch date. Usually, you were the one to ask him to eat together but because your business hasn’t been doing well you’ve been too busy to contact him. Your last message to him was over four months ago and his grandfather was complaining how he missed you. He ordered Simeon to do it but his longtime friend refused, claiming that Lucifer himself should visit you after so long. 

“It’s what a good husband-to-be should do,” Simeon added with a smile. 

Back to the situation at hand, Lucifer tried to calm down the girl. As he reassured her that she didn’t need to clean his suit, he finally realized how she referred to you by your name. Lucifer scanned the person in front of him. Clean and put-together, this girl was pretty. But Lucifer has seen his fair share of gorgeous women from all parts of the world and so he no longer notices these things unless he was actively appreciating them. The only thing worth noting about her was the name tag on her left breast. 

“You’re an intern, I see.” 

That line finally got this girl to stop her tears. “Ah, yes, I’m Lotus. I’m MC’s personal assistant.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but did you just call your boss by her first name?” Lucifer rarely inquired about your business, let alone relationship with your subordinates, but he’s known you to be a strict person so this was a surprise.

Lotus smiled, flashing too-white teeth. “Yes, she’s usually very nice.” 

“I see … so you’re close to her?” 

Her smile faltered but she fixed it before Lucifer would notice. “Yes, very much! I get her coffee, steam her work outfits, buy her groceries, … ” she listed several menial tasks that were not remotely related to officework, “... but it’s all right. I don’t mind since she’s usually very generous.” 

This supposedly genius male lead who became chief executive officer when he was twenty-four didn’t find anything wrong with the way this girl talked and continued to humor her.

“Ah, listen to me ramble. I wouldn’t want you to think too badly of me or my company so how about I treat you to lunch?”

Lucifer was about to say no because … huh? His mind fogged up for a second and he staggered.

Lotus tilted her head in worry. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine … ” What was he going to say? 

Oh.

“... and I’ll take you up on your offer.”

The female lead clasped her hands in delight and they walked to the lift together. 

The light screen vanished and the system bawled. [They’re going now, they’re going now! Host, do something!]

You sighed. “How many times must I tell you to stay quiet?”

[But--]

“I’m thinking so make yourself useful and stay muted.”

[...]

You wordlessly entered your elevator. The system panicked inwardly, the side task was for you to stop the two main characters from hooking up but you just let them go! 

“Hey,” you called softly. 

[?!]

“If the red string of fate were real, do you think it can be cut?”

Your suspicion of Lotus being less-than-pure was proven right. But just because she and Lucifer weren’t brought together by heaven didn’t mean the thing called “fate” did not have some weight in this world. You needed to tread carefully. Ah, just thinking about what to do made you tired. 

You exited the elevator and stepped into the parking lot. 

[Host?] The system was getting worried. Were you terrified? Did you finally realize your mistake? Was this mission too hard? Ah, but this was just a novice-level mission world! 

Uwak silently lit a candle for you. Hopefully, the Lord God would give you an even easier novice-level mission next time. 

If you could hear the system’s inner thoughts you’d scold it three times. Who was panicking? 

You made your way to the original’s car. A silver sedan, inconspicuous and practical.

“You never answered me, stupid system.” 

Its Host finally spoke but the system was not happy. 

“But anyway, it doesn’t matter. Guessing is no good, we need to try it for ourselves. Cutting the red string, that is.” You leaned back on the leather chair and smirked. 

The system trembled. [W-what is my Host planning?]

You didn’t give it a proper answer. “The fastest route to success while using the least amount of effort-- that is my life motto.” 

After making a few phone calls, you put on your seatbelt and started the car.

Let the two lovebirds have their fun for now.

Speaking of, Lucifer and his three-piece suit were completely out of place in the fast food joint. 

Lotus finished helping an old man cut up his food and returned to her table with a smile. 

Then she furrowed her brows and her lip bulged out to give the impression of a cute pout. She gazed at the untouched burger and soda. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything. 

She waved her hand and he blinked. 

Not letting his embarrassment show, Lucifer cleared his throat. “Beg your pardon, what did you say?”

She giggled, giving the impression of a carefree youth, which Lucifer admittedly hasn’t witnessed in a long while. “I asked if you’re not hungry, or …” She shyly brushed her back, “do you not like the food? I’m kinda tight on money now, I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m … I’m all right. Thank you for buying me food.” He straightened his posture. 

Lotus slowly unwrapped her burger, observing him, and when it didn’t look like he'd be initiating a conversation, she went to work. “That reminds me, I’ve already told you my name but I haven’t heard yours. I can’t just keep calling you, sir.”

“Lucifer,” he answered, not sounding interested or hostile. 

Lotus grinned. “Nice to meet you, Lucifer.” 

Even if he did just say his name, why call him so intimately? Wasn’t she under the impression he was an important guest? Lucifer frowned. He wanted to lecture this girl, but he wasn’t her employer. Thinking this, he finally remembered why he agreed to go with this girl. 

“Miss Lotus--”

“Just Lotus will do,” she cut him off.

“Lotus, earlier you said you and MC are close.”

She nodded.

“Is she close with all of her employees?”

Lotus pinched her thigh to keep her carefree expression. “Not really.”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. Hm. To think you would be close to someone like this. Nonetheless, she probably had other talents to make up for the poor coffee-fetching.

And just like that, this “sharp, clever and kingly” male lead completely ignored the inconsistencies in the female lead’s story.

Lotus was glad. 

Two months of pretending to be a naive and aspiring student, dropping things but looking cute doing it, and sucking up to the boss but getting no benefits, she was starting to lose hope of ever getting a chance to meet Lucifer. But the gods finally saw her hard work and sent the man straight into her arms.

He was better than the rumors. His pictures did no justice to the real thing. Tall with long legs, wide shoulders and a thin waist. A flawless face and to top it all off, an aura that screamed “classy.” He was the perfect man. 

It took all her nerves not to freak out and let him know that she definitely knew who he was.

It was shockingly easy getting him to eat with her. She didn’t like eating junk food but she wanted to give him an impression of a frugal working young lady. 

However, even though she finally got him alone, he was inattentive. She went out of her way to grab his attention, going so far as to help cut some wrinkly old man’s food.

But the only times he was remotely interested were when you were involved.

Lotus huffed. So many men in her university and even in the company yearned for her but the one man that deserved her was playing hard to get. 

No matter, she’ll play along.

First she’ll get close to him, then force him to break up with his aging fiancee. 

You may be pretty, but Lotus was beautiful and five years younger. You may be rich now but--

Lucifer’s phone started ringing. He excused himself and went to take the call. 

Lotus discreetly spat out her burger in a napkin and thought to herself,  _ Just you wait, MC, I’ll take everything you have. _

Inside the men’s washroom, Lucifer’s face was without expression.

“I see. Did grandfather call? … I understand. Wait for me.” He hung up on Simeon and went back to the table. He spotted the phone in Lotus’ hand and the baffled look on her face. 

“Better get ready,” he said. “MC will be calling soon.”

The internet was abuzz. A few minutes ago a video was released anonymously; this video was of MC’s father, CEO of your company, and a rising starlet tangled in the sheets.  
  
  
  



	3. Arc 1. Counterattack of the Tyrant CEO’s Ex-Fiancée (Lucifer x Reader) Chapter 3: It is Only When I Say Goodbye that this Jerk Wants Me

Sitting alone in a private room of a high-class lounge, you praised Uwak for getting the job done but the system wasn’t the least bit pleased. You only had two tasks and you managed to not only stop either but even pushed one into happening. (You even forced this virgin system to record such a dirty scene!)

In contrast to the system that ran around in circles like a chicken with no head, you calmly thanked the waiter that brought in your coffee. 

You took a sip of your coffee then startled.

The system cheered. Did you finally come to your senses? 

You raised the cup. “That’s some good coffee.”

System: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

It thought its Host was competent, turns out she’s just crazy!

[Host, please, this is no time for drinking coffee. You only have a month before this body perishes!] 

You let out a deep, winding breath, almost in a mocking fashion. The system prepared itself for another insult. 

Instead you took another sip of coffee.

“In the novel, the company failed out of the blue. No discussion, no reason. The second female lead graduated at the top of her business class and was personally taught by her grandfather, the man who started the family business. She was talented, so why the sudden collapse? The simple answer is because that’s what the author wanted. The true answer is because there are three people leeching off the company resources.

“Leech number one is the father. He’s a useless man whose talent lies on spending money on booze and women.” According to the memories, he holds 30% of the shares while his daughter, who does the actual work, only holds 28%. The rest were divided among the board.

“Leech number two is the mother. She spends more in a day than what most people do in a lifetime.” Her bank records from last night alone had a bill for a 5 million USD custom-made pearl necklace. You already froze all her accounts. She’s been calling you nonstop ever since, so you blocked her number.

“The third leech is still under investigation but—” Your phone buzzed. “Oh, speak of the devil. Our P.I. works fast.” You opened the email they sent you.

[This is…!]

“Yep. I suspected that there’s a rat in the firm and had someone look into it. The chief information officer is working with a rival company. All the proof we need is right here.”

[Perfect then that means we can finish this mission quickly!]

“Eh, why the rush, I’m still savoring my coffee.”

[...]

“I’m kidding. We can’t kick her out yet, we’re not done investigating.”

[You said all the proof was in that email.]

“Yes, proof about her embezzlement and dealings with the rival, I have another hypothesis that needs to be confirmed. But more than that, I still need people to think that the business is in trouble, especially Lucifer.” 

You finished the rest of the coffee and went back in the car. Instead of turning on the radio, you had Uwak play AC/DC’s greatest hits. 

Once a magnificent, world-hopping system, now a freaking MP3 player; the system wept soundlessly. 

While you sang Highway to Hell, the male lead was currently being bombarded. He wanted to go straight to your office but was caught by paparazzi that were soon joined by journalists. He hid himself in the restroom and tried calling MC but kept getting voicemail. Then he tried calling his grandfather but he didn’t pick up either. He debated whether to call your mother, to ask about you, but that woman always gave him a bad feeling. She openly gaped at him and when she shook hands with him, she would hold on a little longer than necessary. 

Just thinking about her, Lucifer’s hairs stood. Luckily, he was saved by another call from Simeon. 

“Lucifer, where are you?”

“I’m inside a McDonald’s restroom stall.”

The other line went silent.

“Simeon?”

“I’m sorry, I think I just heard you say that you were in a McDonald’s restroom stall.”

“That’s right.”

“ … You took MC to a fast food joint?”

“No, I didn’t get to meet her. I went with one of her interns. Send me a car.”

“Wait a minute. What? One of her interns?”

“Yes, a kid named Lotus. Now, the car--”

“Lucifer, why on Earth would you go to a McDonald’s with one of your fiancée interns? And Lotus? A female intern?” Only Simeon, who he’s known since kindergarten, would talk to bigshot Lucifer like this.

“She wanted to treat me to lunch after spilling coffee on me.”

“And you just … went?” Simeon sounded out of breath, like he couldn’t believe that this machine of a man would do that. 

Lucifer was about to say something in return, but stopped. Why did he go? He originally believed that he went with Lotus because the girl kept mentioning MC intimately and he wanted to ask more about his future bride. But thinking now with a clear mind, he knew that reason made no sense. What compelled him to go with her?

Simeon snapped him out of his thoughts, “Nevermind, we’ll talk about this later. I already sent a car for you. Your grandfather called. He wants you to come over.”

Lucifer knew why, and as he sat in the back of his limo, he wondered if he’d be forced to dissolve the engagement. He prided himself in knowing what his opponents and allies will do next, but frankly, the old man was an exception. His grandfather was silly, sometimes traditional, sometimes radical.

Lucifer leaned back in his seat.

Grandfather wanted him to get married or at least get engaged. He kept dropping hints that he wanted Lucifer to choose you, the granddaughter of a deceased friend. And “hints” here involved sending your pictures all over Lucifer’s condo.

Lucifer actually knew who you were before the old man’s meddling. You were a fellow member in the student council in high school. He could tell that you were ambitious without being greedy, so he chose you, putting his grandfather at ease. 

But even after the engagement, your relationship remained static. Lucifer had no real feelings of attachment towards you.

So break up or not, he really didn’t care about what the old man would do. 

“Sir, we’re here,” informed the chauffeur. 

The car parked right outside ginormous white gates, where the old man’s secretary was already waiting for him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lucifer.”

“Good afternoon, how is he?” The only thing Lucifer was worried about was the man’s health. 

The secretary smiled. “This way, sir.”

Lucifer’s grandfather lived in a Greek-inspired estate outside the city. One day wouldn’t be enough to tour the entire place, and it took an awkward twenty-minute walk  _ inside  _ the mansion before they reached their destination.

The secretary stopped walking and gestured at the dining room door. 

Lucifer nodded and went inside, not expecting to hear his grandfather’s lively laughter. The old man was speaking with a woman faced away from Lucifer but he knew who it was.

“Ah,” his grandfather saw him and waved for him to come closer, “welcome, son.”

You moved to stand up but the old man raised his palm. “Don’t bother, dear, this cold husband doesn’t deserve to be greeted standing up.” 

You obediently stay seated.

“Grandfather, what is going on?” Lucifer tried to make eye contact with you but you kept your eyes on your plate.

“Your wife called to ask me how I was doing, and I invited her over. She told me why she hasn’t been for dinner in the past months.” 

“Is that so.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at your form. He instantly knew what this was about. Now that your company was in trouble you wanted to get in his good graces and secure the marriage. So you turned out to be another greedy, scheming person. 

“Wipe that dirty look out your eyes, Lucifer!” The old man reprimanded. “This child’s been nothing but kind to our family so you better straighten yourself out.”

You smiled secretly. 

The old MC was close to her grandfather and so she bonded with his best friend after he died. She visited without Lucifer’s knowledge and when she was busy, still found the time to ask about his health. 

Right now, this overbearing CEO, who grew up surrounded by gold diggers, was probably thinking that you came here to make sure he won’t leave you. 

Well, he was right to some extent.

“Wait, grandfather,” you interrupted the old man’s rambling. “Don’t get angry with Lucifer. He’s probably upset because I still haven’t told you.”

The old man waited for you to continue. Lucifer waited as well, wondering what creative lie you prepared.

“Actually, I … ” You put your hand over your mouth, breathed, then lowered your fist over your chest to look dainty. 

[Host, please mind your character settings.]

“Shut up. Even if the original MC was a professional woman, who wouldn’t be affected by all this?” You replied in your head.

Seeing your hesitation, the old man got worried while Lucifer wanted to roll his eyes.

You took another breath. You fluttered your eyelashes several times, and that’s when the old man saw your barely-moist eyes. He leaned over the table. “What’s wrong, my dear?”

“I decided to break off the engagement.”

There was a pause. 

The old man blinked. Once. Twice. 

Slowly, his neck cranked upward. 

Then he raised an angry, shaking finger towards Lucifer, “Y-y-you, you … what did you do!?”

You rose and hurried to the grandfather’s side. “Please, calm down for a moment. Lucifer did nothing, everything’s my fault.” Your voice was steady and resolute. You already blinked away all the tears and stood tall. “I made a few mistakes in my decisions for the firm and I don’t want to implicate either of you by staying engaged.”

You took the old man’s hands in your own. “My grandfather believed in taking responsibility and paying back kindness. I won’t disappoint him by taking you down with me.”

You let go and then turned towards Lucifer. You walked up to his taller figure.

Lucifer didn’t say anything. Though he has known you from way back, you two weren’t exactly close. But he remembered his impression of you very well: “diligent and reserved.” Now, he saw something else.

There was a fire in those eyes that looked straight at him. 

And finally, Lucifer, the unfeeling, finally felt something in his chest. 

On the other hand, you were close to breaking down. You ranted at the system, “Holy bananas, this guy is something else. I’ve seen him in memories and through the monitor but wow, this is … whew, if angels were real this must be what they look like. Look at that poreless face, those sexy lips, and oh, I just know he’s the ‘lean with clothes, hot without’ type. As expected of the male lead, I can see friendships getting destroyed for even just one hot, steamy, passion-filled--”

[Host, please focus. And please, do not taint this innocent system with your perverted fantasies.]

You closed your mouth, which had gotten loose during your spiel, an action not missed by the man in front of you. 

Your lips look soft, Lucifer thought. He can’t remember the last time he appreciated a woman’s appearance like this.

“Lucifer … ” There was a near-inaudible crack in your voice, but Lucifer heard and his heart ached. 

You smiled at him. “It’s a shame that we have to part ways like this.” 

He felt something touch him and when he saw that you were holding his hand, his chest throbbed. You unfurled his fingers, never losing eye contact. “I really do like you.” You then pulled away, warm hands leaving a cold ring behind.

You bade goodbye to his grandfather one more time before making your way out. 

[There has been no notification for any character collapse, thank goodness.]

“And I told you, it’s normal to show a tiny bit of weakness. The important thing is to make sure people think you’re doing your best to hide it. That’s what the original MC would have done.”

[I see, I see. The Host is a genius.]

“Nah, I just read a lot of cliche. Anway, what do you think he looks like fresh out of the shower?” That raven-black hair wet and messy and brushing those eyes. Those sadistic eyes.  _ Oh.  _

[Reminding the Host that this system is a newborn.]

“ … Maybe I’ll take a cold shower when we get home.” 

Lucifer was still standing in the dining room. When the old man recovered from shock, he massaged his temples. “I have nothing to say other than this: I can’t control your life, but you will regret not holding onto that woman.” 

The entire drive back home, Lucifer never once let go of the ring, your engagement ring. He examined it from every angle. When he bought this ring he didn’t think about how it would look on you, he simply opened a catalogue and pointed at the priciest item. 

He pictured your face and those fiercely strong eyes. He imagined your pretty fingers, calloused from work. He thought of your perfect posture, your arms and legs that ran straight to his grandfather to comfort him. 

Then he looked at the jewelry on his palm. Its stone was too big, the metalwork was too plain, and the band was too thick. Generic and tacky, Lucifer thought.

You deserved a better ring. 

… And a better fiancé. 

He clenched his fist and ordered the car to turn around.

You observed Lucifer from the system monitor and snickered, leaning on your porcelain tub. “Hm … Let’s hope he doesn’t mess up my plans.” 

You buried yourself in soap bubbles. “It’s nice to be rich.” 

Just as you were about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang incessantly. At first you ignored it, but when your unwelcome visitor shamelessly continued, you sprang up and slipped on a silk bathrobe. 

You opened the door to the original host’s mother. The woman was in her late forties but tried too hard to look 22. 

You almost blurted out “I was expecting you” but instead asked, “Mom, what brings you here?” 

She sneered. “What do you think?”

You pretended to be coy. Then you mumbled, “If it’s because of dad … ”

“As if I care about that bastard. I’m talking about my credit cards. You cut me off!”

“I don’t understand. I’m not in charge of your money.” Technically, that was the truth. 

The woman went from mad to enraged. “I know you’re lying, that lazy good-for-nothing doesn’t care about how much I spent, and I know he leaves all the work to you.”

“Mom, please calm down.” You sighed. “Do you want to know the truth?”

Her scowl deepened.

You invited her inside and explained, “The truth is … the truth is dad’s been rethinking things.” You intentionally sounded ambiguous. “He found a girl … I’m not sure if it’s the one in the video but he told me that he got one girl pregnant and that this time … this time he -- ”

“That ingrate!” She started this delusional speech about how she’s tolerated his behavior and patiently stood by him all these years.

It seems like this woman has forgotten how she stole this man from someone else and intentionally got herself pregnant. 

You didn’t want to hear any more of her nonsense so you interrupted her. “Mom, don’t worry. If he did get that starlet pregnant and wants to marry her, then wouldn’t getting rid of her solve the problem?” 

The self-centered mother quieted down and paid attention. 

“I can’t do anything about your credit card right now, but” you handed her a small envelope “how about I give you a check?” 

You didn’t have to spend much time on convincing her to agree. This cannon fodder’s IQ was inversely proportional to Lucifer’s looks. 

She didn’t even ask why you already had a single check prepared in an envelope.

After reminding her to wait until the scandal is settled, you sent her off and slid back inside your bath. “Eh, Uwak, wanna make a bet?”

[On what?]

You gently scrubbed your leg with a loofah. “Whether that starlet lives or dies.”

[ … ]

“Seriously? Have you  _ ever _ seen a soap opera?” 

[I deeply apologize for being stupid.]

“A mistress cannon fodder is usually killed off.”

[ … Wait, that check was for that?! Host, when the truth of the matter comes out you can--no, you will definitely be blamed by that mother!]

“When did I give her instructions to commit murder? All I said was to get rid of the girl.” You were very careful with your wording. “If that horrible mother is even a tiny bit smarter than I give her credit, then that mistress will live and no one goes to jail.” You turned the tap and washed the loofah. “If.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Arc 1. Counterattack of the Tyrant CEO’s Ex-Fiancée (Lucifer x Reader) Chapter 4: Let Him Chase You Until He Drops Dead

You finished your bath and fell asleep too fast to properly treasure the first-class bed. Dreaming of money and food and hot guys. You never wanted to leave this dream. 

[Ding. Ding. Ding. Host, wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!]

You begrudgingly peeked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was already seven a.m. 

[So many things happened in one day. My Host is truly gifted, a saint among mortals, a prodigy!] 

Irritated by the burst of energy, you recalled that this system called itself a newborn. “ … Must be nice to be young.” 

You washed up and, after thirty minutes, finally decided on a formal black and purple dress. You liked seeing this body try on different designer clothes, you felt like a Sim with control over your outfits. 

Your phone buzzed, surprising both you and the system. 

You searched the original’s memories. “Does he ever call us the day after he met the female lead?”

[Scanning … No, the plot never mentioned this. He should be focusing on the female lead.]

Looks like this guy decided to flip fate a big finger and go off script. And he did it earlier than you predicted. 

Meh.

You hit ‘answer’ and spoke first, “Lucifer?”

“Good morning, MC. I trust you’re getting ready for work.”

“Yes, I’m actually on my way right now. Hate to be frank, but why are you calling me?” Translation: Bro, our engagement is over so why are you talking to me now?

Lucifer chuckled. (You almost melted.) “I’m actually outside your condo right now.”

Eh?

“Pardon?” Translation: Yo, what the frack?!

“Let’s have breakfast together then I’ll drive you to work. See you, okay?” He hung up. The handsome bastard didn’t even wait for your reply. 

You gripped your phone tightly and began cursing Lucifer, _You may be filthy rich, you may be gorgeous as hell, and you may have the voice of a heavenly choir but you’re still a jerk!_

You then smacked your hands over your furious-red cheeks. “And you’re exactly my type, too!” 

The system genuinely worried over its Host’s mental state.

[Host … ]

You smoothed your fingers over your dress and pouted. 

The system quivered. This psychotic Host did _not_ look good pouting like a grade-schooler.

“Hey, Uwak, you can forgive me if I played around here for a while, right?”

[Host!] 

Actually, it was no problem if the Host decided to stave off accomplishing her tasks as long as she gets them done before the time limit ends. But the system heard countless stories of other hosts falling in love with characters that belonged in alternate realities. Every single story ended in tragedy.

“Don’t worry. I promise to get work done, but let me have some fun first. There’s no telling when I’m gonna meet another looker like this guy.” 

You ignored the system’s pleas and went to greet Lucifer. Wearing a grey shirt folded up to his elbows and dark pants, he stood outside his sleek, liquid-onyx car. Fine as hell from the ground up.

It took everything you had not to swoon on the spot. “System, take pictures! Take pictures!”

First a video recorder, then a music player, now a camera. [Host, I’m not your smartphone!] 

You brushed back a strand of hair. “Hey.”

Lucifer nodded. “Good morning. You look nice. Let’s go?” He opened the passenger door. 

Coming and going as he pleases, not leaving a chance to reject, this is the epitome of an overbearing president! You fangirled inside but remained cool on the outside. 

“I appreciate you picking me up … ” You trailed off.

Lucifer fixed his seatbelt. “It’s nothing.”

You didn’t want to remind him of Lotus so you did the opposite of what she would’ve done. You kept to yourself. Occasionally, you’d sneak a peek of his profile and hide your squealing, but most of the time you were staring at the window. 

In the driver’s seat, Lucifer wondered what went wrong. He followed Simeon’s advice to a T: he dressed up, asked you out and offered to take you to work. He even opened the door like a gentleman. 

Did he miss something? Why were you so quiet? 

He coughed. “MC, about the engagement.”

That caught your attention. Your eyes were finally on him. 

Lucifer gave himself a pat on the back. “I’ve thought about it and wouldn’t it be a bigger shame to break up?” 

You were still silently looking at him. 

“I … ” He observed your reaction. “I told my grandfather about your father’s scandal.” 

Your lips parted and you turned away so he quickly added, “I’m sorry. You didn’t tell him because you wanted to protect him but he’s more resilient than you think. He’s angry but not at you.” 

You exhaled softly. “I understand.”

“He thinks we should still get married.”

You blinked and faced him again. Lucifer was thankful that the traffic light was red because those eyes were too good to not look at. 

“What about you, Lucifer?” You asked, “What do you think?”

“I think it wouldn’t be so bad to get married.”

Your eyes flickered with disappointment, but not for long. You turned to the window. “I see.”

Lucifer was taken aback, wondering what was wrong with his answer. Yesterday you told him you “really do” like him. 

“MC--” the light flashed green and the car behind them honked impatiently. 

“If grandfather insists, then I have nothing else to say,” you uttered. 

Lucifer’s heart sunk. That was a ‘yes’ but why did it not feel right?

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

The hostess in the restaurant Lucifer booked greeted you two with a practiced smile and took you to your table. A waiter brought in two menus and two glasses of lemon water. As professionals, they didn’t let the awkward air affect them. It wasn’t the same with the other patrons. 

Random stranger #1: Holy cow, that’s the city’s richest man, Lucifer! He just opened another resort in Dubai. 

Random stranger #2: The woman with him is the CFO for the company that’s under hot water right now.

Random stranger #3: I hear her father is sleeping with that new actress, the one starring in that drama, _I Accidentally Summoned Seven Demons._

Lucifer watched you discreetly. As usual, you were the picture of calm, but looking closely, he could see you bite down on your lip. 

Random stranger #4: They’re engaged but with the scandal and the company in trouble, do you think they’ll still get married?

Lucifer raised his chin and glowered at the perpetrator. A black aura surrounded the entire room and even some of the waiters shivered. This man, this so-called Devil Tyrant of the Business World was terrifying! They saluted the lady sitting pretty across him. She didn’t look afraid, but she did look lethargic.

You sipped on the lemon water like none of this concerned you.

Who said they weren’t getting married? This woman obviously had the devil on a leash. 

The stranger forced out a laugh, “Then a-again she’s such a beauty, who wouldn’t want her--Eh?”

For some reason, rather than ease the devil, his words worked against him and the oppressive aura thickened. The other people in the room wanted to strangle this idiot who recklessly sprouts nonsense.

“Lucifer,” you called, and the aura dissipated as the man gave you his full attention.

“What is it?”

You put your hands on the table and pushed yourself up. “I’ve decided … we definitely can’t get married.”

Waiters and patrons: … 

“I’m sorry.” You grabbed your purse and dashed out the restaurant. 

Waiters and patrons: (⊙⊙)(☉_☉)(⊙⊙)

Waiters and patrons: Apologize to us! Don’t leave without this devil tyrant!

Lucifer didn’t follow, instead he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. His expression soon turned dark. 

No one dared to move. 

Now outside, you couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. “Did you see their faces? Jeez, you’d think he was some sort of almighty emperor.” You covered your stomach, your insides hurt. 

[Host, wasn’t it part of your plan to play hard to get and catch Lucifer’s attention? He already wants you and even prepared a new ring so why did you reject him?]

You wiped away a tear. “Guys like Lucifer are used to having women throw themselves at him or at least show interest. He’s desensitized to the opposite sex but not only did I break off the engagement, I even rejected him for the second time.”

[Why reject him twice? And in public too, aren’t you afraid he’ll get angry?]

“He’s definitely pissed, but that’s because he’s found something he can’t have. Also, rejecting him twice is important. Remember, I’m not the only one playing mouse. Don’t underestimate the female lead. By rejecting Lucifer’s second proposal in public, I accomplish two things: 1) completely capture his interest, and 2) establish to the public that he is definitely smitten with me, which will shake Lotus’ own strategy of playing hard to get. Best case scenario, she’ll panic and actively chase after him.”

[I see, I see now. The Host is truly--]

“Did you do what I asked?”

The system tried to not sound too hurt as it reported, [Ding. Everything is in place.] 

“Good.”

You joked about fooling around and while it was a good thing Lucifer pursued you sooner than expected, you had your doubts.

With Uwak’s help, you avoided reporters and paparazzi, safely entering your company building through a back door. 

The executive team were seated in the main conference room, trying to outshout each other. They simmered down when you stepped inside. “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.”

While the officers struggled to keep their composure out of respect, one man dared to yell at you. Why, it was dear old dad. 

“You idiot! Why are you late? We need to fix this right now! Did you know what I just read right now? ‘Two Company Bigshots on a Breakfast Date!’” (The paparazzi work fast.) “Freaking moron, you still have time to blah blah blah”

Everyone scowled at him. Even the youngest officer in this room knew who was the true backbone of this firm, and that was you. This man you called a father, who pushed his work to you while he went on “business” trips, who started this whole mess in the first place, actually had the audacity to call you an idiot? 

“Dad, please--”

“Don’t you dare look at me like that, like I’m the crazy one here! It’s not my fault that we were caught.”

The officers with children of their own gave you their sympathies and silently reprimanded your father.

“Dad … ”

“That damn manager swore there were no cameras, I swear to god if I see that bastard again, Imma punch him in the--”

“Chief executive officer,” you warned, “I may be your daughter but in this room I’m your colleague and right now I politely ask you to sit. Your. Ass. Down.” 

[ **SYSTEM WARNING:** Character settings dropped by 10%. **SYSTEM WARNING:** Host must keep character settings above 80%.] 

Dear father was obviously taken aback, so much that he almost fell backwards. The other officers, however, began to applaud. Your father, red-cheeked but with no other choice, sat down. 

You remained on your feet as you addressed the entire room. “I’ll cut to the chase. This situation isn’t the first sex scandal to affect a company but it is the first to affect ours. You all know that we haven’t been meeting the numbers and this video has decreased our sales by half. Firstly, we need to wash ourselves clean with this scandal by getting rid of the man responsible.” Murmurs echoed in the room. The man in question shot up, redder than pepper. “How dare you, you insolent, worthless, piece of trash--”

You didn’t interrupt him, you already risked your character settings. Luckily, the COO, an elderly woman and friend of your grandfather, told him to can it. “Let her finish,” she shot him a ferocious glare before grinning sweetly at you. “Go ahead, dear.”

You thanked her with a nod and continued, “ My father is still our biggest shareholder so I suggest we send him away and bring in a puppet CEO.”

The meeting went on without a hitch.

You left for your office where you were free to kick off your heels and stretch. “The original was an admirable woman.”

[What does Host mean?]

“She died when the company died. She tolerated her father’s abuse and her mother’s neglect because she wanted to stay and run the company her grandfather built. Even now, her request isn’t ‘to get revenge’ but to save the business. Well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll do both for half the price.”

[Host, you’re too kind.]

“I know, right?”

[ … ] 

Kind but not humble, it told itself. 

After loosening your muscles you sat down and powered the computer. With the night-omniscient system, you spent the next three days doing paperwork. 

In these three days, a lot of things happened. 

Your “father” was publicly fired and was instructed to hide in a different city while your PR team handled the scandal. The news about what happened in the restaurant with Lucifer spread and the rumor was reinforced when he started sending you gifts. However, you politely declined each present, this of course, only made him send bigger and more expensive items. 

“You know what to do with that.” You didn’t even raise your head when Lotus entered your office. This was the fifth time today. 

When you didn’t hear her leaving you, you turned away from your computer. “Is there something wrong?”

Lotus’ expression gave nothing away but her hands trembled, slightly shaking the extra large bouquet. 

“Nothing, I … ”

“Speak up.”

“Isn’t it rude to keep rejecting him like this?”

“Not at all. Actually, I’ve grown tired of roses.” It was the same bouquet every time, composed of Rosa 'Mister Lincoln' flowers. They were expensive and beautiful and made every woman stare with envy.

Right now, Lotus looked like she wanted to say more but gritted her teeth and stomped away.

[How rude! You _are_ her employer, aren’t you?]

You watched the petite figure disappear in the elevator. “Let her be.”

You resumed with your work until seven p.m.

“Already this late … ”

[Ding. Host, the male lead’s limo is out the main entrance.]

“Ah.” About time. 

You made yourself as presentable as possible and went out the front doors.

But instead of Lucifer, it was Secretary Simeon greeted you. “Hello, Miss MC. It’s been a while since we last spoke, hasn’t it?” 

You: … 

Simeon: … ?

Simeon then brought out a handkerchief. “Miss, your nose is bleeding.”

You almost forgot about this guy, Lucifer’s only friend. 

When you read this novel you were surprised (but pleased) that the author didn’t make Simeon fall for the protagonist. Fluffy hair that made your fingers tingle to touch … 

“Thank you, Simeon. Sorry about this.” You accepted the blue silk handkerchief and dabbed your nose. 

“No worries.” He tilted his head and an arrow shot through you.

That sweet smile and blue eyes was an instant K.O. Forget about Lucifer, this was a true angel! This was your ultimate type! Forget about going back, you wanted to spend the rest of your days with this man!

The system wanted to ask someone for help: My Host is a face-loving pervert. What should I do?

Unaware of the true thoughts going on in your head, Simeon helped you inside the car.

“I’m sorry for not calling, Lucifer wanted to surprise you. He reserved a private room in your favorite restaurant.”

You recovered from the initial attack of this celestial beauty and inquired, “How long have you been waiting for me?”

Simeon chuckled. “It’s not important.” And then smoothly changed topics to your favorite pieces of literature. The ride with Simeon was filled with talks about books you read, food you like, flowers you prefer and other seemingly trivial things.

Completely enamored by Simeon’s pretty face, you didn’t notice his phone was on or that Lucifer was currently on the other line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simeon: (to Lucifer) I’m doing all this for you, aren’t I a good friend?  
> Lucifer: Why does she smile when she’s with you but not with me?  
> Simeon: ...


	5. Arc 1. Counterattack of the Tyrant CEO’s Ex-Fiancée (Lucifer x Reader) Chapter 5: Because Cheaters Don't Deserve Happy Endings

You parted from Simeon with hidden regret and made your way inside the restaurant. You haven’t even gone through the private room’s door when your sadness transformed into pleasure. 

Lucifer sat cross-legged on the red velvet sofa, one arm sensually stretched over the backrest while his other hand held a glass of brandy. His hair was now splayed across his forehead, drawing attention to his troubled brows and dark circles. His scarlet tie was strewn across his lap, his collar opened and two buttons were undone to reveal ivory skin and protruding collar bones. 

His attention was elsewhere before your heels tapped on the hardwood floor. 

He put down the brandy before standing to face you. You couldn’t talk even if you wanted so for a good two minutes, you just stared at each other. 

Then he crossed the room in fast, large strides. Startled, you stepped back until your back hit the wall.

He slammed his palms on the wall.

“You … ” he began. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “Dammit. Why can’t I stop thinking about you?”

_ Wow.  _

If he weren’t so darn seductive you’d be on the floor laughing right now. It didn’t even take a week to snatch this oppressive CEO and reduce him into a lovesick fool. And for him to use such cheap lines too … 

[Host, don’t laugh.]

You pinched your thigh. 

“I sent you flowers, I sent you jewellry, what do I have to do to get you to look at me?”

He cupped your chin, his touch not too soft or too firm, and soon you were staring straight into his eyes. His calculating gaze has been reduced to a dazed, affectionate look. He smelled the brandy on him but didn’t mind. 

“I want you, MC.”

“Lucifer … ” 

“I’ll help with your company, I’ll--” 

_ Why did you stop, big boss? I wanna hear more of your lines. _

[Host, your nose is bleeding.]

You reflexively covered your face.

Lucifer frowned and asked, “Where did you get that handkerchief?”

“Simeon gave it to me.” 

He glared at the piece of fabric like it was the most offensive thing he’s ever seen. This outwardly-cold but secretly-immature character type got jealous over the silliest things. But that’s why you love his kind so much.

Thankfully, your bleeding didn’t last long and you were able to return to the previous conversation, though the sexy vibes were gone. (Darnit!)

“Lucifer, about this … I actually … ” 

“You told me you like me, didn’t you? Don’t even deny it.” 

“... It’s true. I like you, Lucifer. I've liked you since back in high school.” 

“Then why do you keep pushing me away?” His voice was softer this time.

“Because I knew you only proposed to me because of your grandfather. I accepted because I thought that maybe … ” Every word was spoken clearly but with a certain edge to it. Contrary to Lotus’ performance, you voiced your thoughts with obvious reluctance. 

Lucifer waited patiently. 

“ … maybe we’d actually move past the wall that’s between us.” 

Strong arms wrapped around you and you met with a hard chest. 

“I understand,” Lucifer whispered. “I promise I’ll work at it.”

You returned his embrace and hid your smirk. 

[Ding. Host, I’ve already captured enough photos. As per your instruction, I will upload them in one hour.]

In a villa on the opposite side of the city, Lotus was throwing a fit. 

“You said they weren’t a real couple!”

Sitting next to her on the couch was her sister and your chief information officer, Ann. 

“They’re not.”

“Oh, please. You should see the gifts he sends her.” Lotus recalled the envy that twisted her insides as she returned every single one, from the newest Prada bag to the most sought after necklace in the country. 

“They’re just gifts, his secretary probably picked them,” Ann muttered, typing away on her laptop.

Lotus sneered and pushed her phone forward. Her browser showed the top trending hashtags: #deviltyrantfinallyfallsinlove, #luciferandmc, #ceofindslove, and such.

Lines formed between Ann’s eyebrows as she came across pictures of you and Lucifer, all uploaded five minutes ago. 

“Still think they’re just playing around?” Lotus snarled. “You promised me, if I snooped around the firm and stole files for you, you’d get me Lucifer. Now he’s all over that old hag!”

“And whose fault is that?” Ann retorted. “I told you where you can find him. When I caught him entering the lobby the other day, I had to stop talking with an important dealer just so I can call you! You’ve had your chance. If you still want him, fine, go ahead but don’t bother me anymore.”

“Fine!” Lotus stormed back into her room. 

The system reported everything that happened as you ate. You couldn’t help but snicker.

Across the table, Lucifer revealed a rare smile. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking, it’s nice to eat with you. I wouldn’t mind doing it everyday.” 

Lucifer coughed. There was a faint dust of pink on your cheeks as he spoke, “Then I’ll make arrangements to make sure of that.”

“I’m flattered. Your company is very lucky to have you,” you deliberately lowered your voice.

“MC … ”

“It’s fine, we’re both adults and it’s a fact that my company is under siege. Ah, I mean, my father’s company.” 

Before the atmosphere could turn gloomy, you picked up the bottle of wine and grinned. “May I?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Lucifer watched you pour him a glass silently, then he excused himself to the restroom. You continued eating. You then hummed  _ Can’t Help Falling in Love,  _ mildly rocking your chair. 

[Ding. Host, the male lead is currently on the phone with his secretary. He plans on buying the remaining shares that aren’t owned by members of your board.] 

You sang, “Only fools rush in ~”

[ … ]

The system decided to quietly listen to Lucifer. The man was currently in the hallway.

“... I want it done by tomorrow.” He turned towards the door leading to the private room. “And while you’re at it, I want you to research every mansion in the countryside that is for sale. I want a report about each one on my desk tomorrow.” Lucifer’s expression was warm as he continued, “It’s for my wedding present.”

One was deeply in love and already making wedding preparations, while the other … 

The system watched you pig out on the pasta. 

Uwak lit a candle in condolence. 

[Male lead, good luck] it whispered as Lucifer returned and you switched back into being a mature, well-mannered woman. 

“How’s the pesto?”

“It’s perfect.”

“I knew you’d like it. It’s my favorite thing on the menu.”

“Really? Same here.”

You two spent the rest of the night talking about your interests. It was actually jarring what you had in common aside from the pesto: the books, the flowers, and other trivial things. It was like he read your mind. 

(Instead of a pay raise, the MVP responsible, Simeon, was forced to work overtime. He sincerely wishes the couple happiness as he cries over the keyboard.)

Lucifer took you home in his own car. 

“Good night.” He pressed his lips on your knuckles, then waited until you were inside your house before driving away. 

You kicked off your heels and dropped down on the soft wool carpet. “What a man.”

[He isn’t the male lead for nothing.]

“Hm, but I must say, I only half-expected him to buy the remaining shares.”

[Host didn’t plan that?]

“‘course not. I was going to blackmail Ann into selling me her share. She holds 3% and if I add that to mine, I get 31% in total. I could officially kick that idiot father out of the company. But now it seems like the male lead is doing all the work for me.”

[Is that why you didn’t report Ann and Lotus?]

“Yup,” you yawned. “And to think, just when I received enough evidence to prove they were working together, Lucifer came and solved our problem.”

[Is Host upset that he stole your spotlight?]

“Nah. Who rejects free food? Free toys?” You rolled over. “We only have one problem left. Let’s hope she makes a move soon.” Everything has gone too smoothly for comfort and now you were bored. 

[Host, if you want to sleep, move to the bed.]

“Eh, but this carpet feels nice … ” and soon you were snoring. 

In your dream, Simeon was hunched over a desk, typing and crying at the same time. You wanted to comfort him but Lucifer blocked your way and knelt down to propose. He also had black horns for some reason.

[Ding! Host, wake up!]

[The mother delivered the cash. The starlet is currently being kidnapped by hired help.]

You sat up, still groggy, and stretched sideward.

[The starlet is now dead. Hurray!]

“Has anyone found the body?”

[No. It’s currently in a sack in a dumpster.]

You went to the bathroom as you ordered, “Upload pictures and video recordings of her getting kidnapped. Keep an eye on both parents.”

[Understood. What does the Host plan to do now?]

“Shower.”

[And then?]

“Sleep. It’s three in the morning.”

[ … ]

After washing up, you plopped down on the bed. You slept until seven, waking up to the system celebrating.

[We’re gonna finish the main task, we’re gonna finish the main task! ] It repeated.

The buzzing outside had you on your feet. You peeked through the curtains and saw numerous reporters crowding the gate. 

Your phone, which you put on vibrate for the sake of sleep, had toppled off the end side table and landed on the floor. One call after another, sometimes your colleagues, sometimes it’s Lucifer. 

“It’s hard being this popular.” You chuckled and then dialed Lucifer’s number.

He picked up on the first ring.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in my house. I just woke up, what’s going on?”

“MC, it’s about your father. It’s on the news. I’m … I’m sorry.”

You hit the remote and on the TV were the words: CEO suspected of murdering mistress. 

You pretended to be stunned. 

“MC?”

“I … ”

“It’s all right, MC. I’m coming over right now. Just … stay strong, okay, darling?” 

You hung up. You did your morning stretches, sipped a glass of water, and then you faced a mirror.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

The system waited.

Streams of tears poured from your eyes. You rubbed your face then tugged on your hair and pulled on your nightgown, crumpling the fabric. 

[Ding. The male lead is five meters away.]

You wiped the tears away. 

[Ding. The male lead scared away the reporters and entered the gates.]

You put on a wrinkled robe.

[Ding. The male lead is about to ring the doorbell.]

You checked your reflection. Your hair was a mess but it gave the impression that you desperately tried to comb it back. Your eyes were swollen and your clothes were disheveled. Perfect.

Then you went to open the door. 

“Lucifer … ” you breathed.

Lucifer’s chest filled up with concrete when he read the news, but seeing you now, it was as if someone took a jackhammer and pounded on his ribs. 

He took your hand and tugged you back inside the house.

“I can’t believe this, and just when things were starting to … ” You choked, turning away from him.

“It’s all right. I promise, your father--”

“It’s not about him!” You finally snapped. “It’s about my grandfather and his only legacy, the company, our company … now it’s … oh, god, what’s going to happen to it?” 

Lucifer squeezed your hand then embraced you. “It’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to it, and I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t.” 

Lucifer led you back to bed and waited for you to sleep before making a call. He wanted this case dealt with as soon as possible. 

When he returned to your side, you were awake.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I have to go fix this mess. I need to call PR and the board and -- ”

Lucifer stopped you from getting up. “I already spoke with my team earlier this morning, they’re doing damage control as we speak. I’ll deal with this so you just rest. You won’t get any work done with those reporters chasing after you anyway.”

You examined him, then you nodded. “Okay … ”

He pulled the cover over your chest.

“Hey, Lucifer?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

He grinned, then bent down to kiss your forehead. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be right outside if you need me.” He stepped outside, glanced at you one last time, then shut the door behind him.

You hugged the duvet. “Haaah, I wanna be pampered by this handsome sugar daddy in the real world, too!” 

The system thought its Host dreamed too much. 

[Is Host going to stay here for the rest of the day?]

“Why not? The male god insisted on doing the work for me already. You  _ did _ make sure the hit could be traced back to the mother, right?”

[Ding. Rest assured, I already leaked incriminating evidence to both journalists and the police.]

“Then we don’t have anything to worry about. Today we just sit back and enjoy the show.” 

The system prepared its all-seeing monitor. 

With the male lead’s aid, the investigation moved fast. In no time at all, the cops located the hitmen, who then revealed that the woman who hired them was in fact the wife of the man who’d been sleeping with the murdered starlet. Unfortunately for both of them, your “mother” used the check you gave her to cash out. This particular check was from your “father’s” book and even had his signature. The two were believed to be in cahoots and Lucifer, who knew the truth of your relationship with them, wasted no efforts in taking them down. 

Your father, who insisted that he was still the company CEO and held 30% of the shares, could do nothing. Lucifer forced him to give up his shares lest he faced a worse sentence. Your mother’s wails and attempts to put the blame on you were silenced under Lucifer’s oppressive glare.

In the end, everything happened as you planned. The husband-wife pair was now under arrest and while you played the role of a filial daughter, you didn’t go out of your way to give them a good lawyer. You visited them separately but Lucifer came with you to both (this way they’d be too scared to yell at you). 

With this turn of events, you managed to smoke out the rat. 

Ann, who believed that the company was now a sinking ship, put her shares on sale. You bought it before Lucifer could and then blackmailed her into leaving the city using evidence of her embezzlement.

Knowing her own limits, Ann packed up and booked the earliest flight away. The second her plane left the country, the system notified you:

[Ding. Main Mission: “Save and protect grandfather’s company” has been accomplished. Does the Host wish to stay and finish the side task?]

“I’ll stay.” You were curious what cards Lotus had left to play. She refused to leave the city with her sister, still believing that you didn’t know about their relationship.

[Ding. Reminder: Time remaining: 29 hours]

“I know, I know.” 

You said as you checked your makeup. Because of the previous incidents, you stayed in the house and lounged around to avoid the paparazzi. But tonight you can finally have some fun. 

“You look beautiful tonight, love.” Lucifer kissed your cheek and helped you inside the passenger seat. 

You can never get tired of that voice, or the curve of his lips, or those arching brows--

“What’re you doing?” 

“Looking at you.” 

He didn’t expect you to admit it … and with such a straight face too. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Do you like my face that much?”

“Very much.”

His heart throbbed and his fists tightened on the wheel.

“Hey, Lucifer, I’ve already admitted how much I like you, but you never did.” 

He was about to protest but now that he thought about it … 

He fell quiet but you just grinned and continued to watch him until you reached your destination: his private beach. 

The car stopped in front of a red carpet. Lanterns lit the way to a lone white table near the shore, decorated with roses and tiny candles.

Lucifer offered his hand and you accepted it with a smile. 

Together you walked on the carpet but before you could completely reach the table, Lucifer gently tugged on your wrist.

You turned and saw him looking at you. 

“MC, I was thinking about what you said, about me not saying I like you.”

“You don’t have to rush. I didn’t mean to pressure you, I was just teasing. Take your time, Lucifer. I’ll be waiting.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I like you, MC. In fact, I love you.” 

He pressed his lips on your knuckles before kneeling down. He reached inside his jacket and then held out a dark blue box, inside was an engagement ring. It was brand new and it was designed to suit the original MC’s taste. 

“Back then, I gave you a sad excuse for a ring and sent my assistant to propose, but now I’m asking again, not as a business partner and not out of duty. I love you, MC. Will you marry?”

You covered your mouth and choked out a “yes.” 

He slid on the ring and then rose up to cup your cheeks. 

“I love you, too,” you said and soon found his lips on yours. Your fingers brushed his hair as you treasured every second.

The virgin system was forced to tape the entire ordeal. 

Lucifer pulled away. “Where do you want to get married?” 

You knew what he really wanted to ask:  _ when can we get married? _

“I’m not sure. I guess I haven’t thought about it.”

He squeezed your shoulders. “It can be as big as you want.” 

“I don’t need a fancy wedding, I’m not royalty.”

“You are to me.”

You pinched your thigh and tried not to laugh. “Well, I’ll think about it, but I’d prefer a private wedding with few people.”

He nodded in understanding. You already had enough of the media’s attention in the past three weeks. But if you ever change your mind, then whatever you want is just a phone call away. 

“As you wish, dear.” 

As you snuggled into his chest you babbled to the system.

“If I gather enough reward points, can I buy myself a real-life sugar daddy like this one?”

[Host, do not ask for the impossible.]

“You’re no fun.” 

[Host, what will you do about the side task?]

“I don’t have to do anything.” 

[ … Your smile is horrible.] 

You chose to ignore it and resumed indulging yourself in Lucifer’s biceps and well-toned chest.

The next day, you returned to the office to the applause of your coworkers. With your father’s arrest and Ann’s resignation, the board unanimously voted for you to become CEO. 

You thanked everyone but one employee was indignant. 

“You’re resigning?” You didn’t have to look at the papers that Lotus put on your desk. 

“My … family is concerned that I’ll get roped into your company’s problems and asked me to quit.” 

You didn’t point out that she could’ve quit before your return, you knew she was trying to get on your nerves, implying that the business would fail soon. 

“There’s nothing I can do then. What a shame, I really liked you, Lotus. I would’ve given you a spot once you graduated.” 

Lotus’ jaw clenched, “Thank you.”

“Goodbye, Lotus.” You raised your left hand and she finally saw it. The custom-crafted Verragio platinum ring. 

She bit her cheek and strutted to the door. Then she stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s not fair.”

“Hm?”

“It’s not fair that you get him!”

You crossed your legs and said, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Lotus stomped back and slammed onto your mahogany desk. “Don’t play dumb! I’m talking about Lucifer. I’ve known him for years, I studied him all my life, I know what he wants, I know what he needs,” she rambled. 

You didn’t listen. You already knew her story thanks to your private detectives. 

Once upon a time, a little Lotus got lost in the mall and encountered preteen Lucifer. He helped her find her parents. The end. That’s it. 

She’s been obsessed with him for that single reason alone. 

She approached him when she was in high school but he didn’t remember her and even accused her to be another groupie. She was a groupie but of course, the delusional Lotus thought she was special and studied her idol. She knew he hated gold diggers so she worked on herself and pretended to be a naïve, humble girl.

You shook your head, this kind of “love” was admirable in many ways. 

“--I loved him first! I know him better than you do. He shouldn’t be with an aging workaholic, he needs someone sweet, someone gentle--”

“Someone like you, perhaps?” A third voice interrupted. 

Lotus gasped. She couldn’t bring herself to turn around. 

Lucifer’s lips were a straight line as he made his way inside, his steps were neither fast nor slow but each tap on the floor made the room grow colder. 

He stopped right in front of you. In one single motion, he bent over the desk, grabbed your chin and kissed you. 

As his tongue tickled your lips, he glared sideways at the intruder. 

Lotus’ knees shook. “Lucifer … ”

Lucifer pulled away and stood straight to face her directly. “I don’t know who you really are and I don’t care. Anyone who insults the love of my life is just trash.”

Lotus bit her lip so hard blood flowed, and the tears that could touch most men had no effect on Lucifer. “This … this isn’t true … This is your fault!” She pointed at you. 

You looked her in the eye and slowly licked your lips. Lips that her beloved just kissed. 

Lotus screamed, “I’ll get you for this, just wait and see!” Then she sprinted away.

[Ding. Side Task: “Prevent the male lead and female lead from getting together” has been accomplished. Time remaining: 23 minutes. Does the Host wish to leave now?]

“Not yet.” 

Lucifer found your fingers and squeezed them. “Are you all right? I’m sorry I took so long to get here.”

“Don’t worry, what haven’t I heard?”

He thumbed the corner of your mouth. “You’ll always be the only woman for me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I already spoke with the best wedding planner in the country. He’s waiting to show us his portfolio.”

“You work fast.”

“Of course.”

When you two entered the lift, the system spoke.

[Host, how come the side task wasn’t considered accomplished when Lucifer proposed to you?]

“You really don’t know? You  _ are _ the system here, right?”

[ … I’m sorry for being stupid.]

“It’s because even if Lucifer and I get married, that doesn’t guarantee he’ll stay loyal. It’s the same thing for when I die. Lotus could comfort him then, but since he has seen her true colors, there is now zero chance that he’ll fall for her.” 

[I see now!]

You chuckled and Lucifer grinned.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking.” You leaned on his shoulder. “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

When you reached the lobby, Lucifer was approached by a business partner. Before he could tell the man he was busy, you waved and said, “It’s okay. I’ll wait in the car.” 

You gave Lucifer’s elbow a squeeze and walked away. 

Lucifer was hesitant to let you go, seeing your back near the main doors, his scalp tingled with a sense of foreboding. But you were already out so he stayed to listen to the businessman.

[Ding. Time remaining: 3 seconds … 2 seconds … ]

[Initiating extraction … ]

You haven’t even stepped on the pavement before your soul was drawn from your body. 

You floated upward and watched as passersby gathered around your corpse. Lucifer ran out the door, but before you could see more, the system dinged.

[Exiting mission world.] 

You were back in the White Space, a light screen in front of you.

[Congratulations on completing the world of “The Tyrant CEO has a Soft Spot for Me”]

[Mission grade: S]

[Reward points: 1000]

You stared at the screen. 

The system thought you were sad about leaving the big boss, but before it could say words of consolation, you growled.

“Hey, cheap-ass, why are my points only 1000?”

[ … ]

“Why aren’t you answering me?”

[I thought you were upset about leaving Lucifer.]

“Why would I be upset?”

[It looked like you loved him.]

You snorted, “It’s true that I thought he was attractive, but I’m not insane. Did you forget how he cheated on the original host?”

The system suddenly thought of something. 

[Host, dying in front of him was part of the revenge?]

“Duh.” You twisted your torso and yawned. “To cheating scum like him, losing the first and only woman he has ever loved is the worst punishment.” 

The system watched you stretch like a cat. 

Then it promised never to make you angry.

\--End of Arc 1--


	6. After Story (Lucifer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you so much for everyone who liked and reblogged and left a comment! (´つヮ⊂) You are the true angels!

Lucifer didn’t know much about his mother, only that she liked to play the piano and that when she wasn’t playing, she was often crying. 

She died when he was six years old. He was in the garden chasing his three Rottweilers when he found her. Blood stained the white roses and her wedding dress, her legs bent the wrong way, but when he looked at her face, all he could see was a rare smile. 

No one told him how she got there but when he got older he understood. She jumped.

It was because of his father.

The wretched man who forced himself got her pregnant, who grew tired of her when once she turned 30, called one day and said, “I found someone else. She’s having my child, so let’s divorce now.”

Just like that, one life was taken, countless were ruined. 

Lucifer’s grandfather was a man of integrity. He has always disapproved of his son’s lifestyle, but turned the blind eye because he believed that the man would grow out of it. But this was the last straw.

“You’re a married man! You’re too old for this! Did you ever think about Lucifer? What will happen to him now without his mother?” 

“Heh,” Lucifer’s father sneered. “Who has time for that accident?” 

Grandfather threw everything he could reach before declaring, “From now on, I have no son. Leave!”

Father snorted and left the house, believing that sooner or later, the old man would call back for him.

But of course, he never did.

Realizing that he won’t ever get the company, Father fell into gambling and drinking. He beat his mistress and she went to Grandfather demanding compensation. The old man already knew the truth: the baby in her belly wasn’t related to him, so he sent her back. 

She was beaten until she died. 

Before the cops could arrest him, the loan sharks did. His body was found floating in the river. 

If someone were to ask Lucifer, did that bother you? He’d look at you then shrug. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to say that the man deserved it. That’s how much he didn’t care.

For years, Lucifer threw himself into work, not because he liked it but because it was all he knew. But still, his grandfather worried. Normal teenage boys rebelled and chased after girls, but not Lucifer. He spent a lot of his time with adults, specifically with those in the company. He didn’t have friends, unless you counted Simeon, who was exceptionally kind and has known him since before the incident. He had no interest in dating, because he learned from his old man’s mistakes. 

Studying hard and getting good grades, working well and getting a raise, he was like a machine.

The truth of the matter was this, Lucifer lost all sense of feeling the day he saw his mother’s mangled corpse. 

Handsome? Famous? Devil Tyrant of the Business World? He never cared. He walked as he pleased, not caring about others or what they thought of him. At least, not until she arrived.

He knew MC back in high school, but only saw her late into the future. 

He saw her practiced smiles, her business smiles, her tearful smiles, and the rare, warm smile reserved only for him.

For four weeks, he felt that the missing piece in his soul was restored. He was finally happy.

But then, you left and took his entire soul with you.

The sun was out that time, and it was out today, as Lucifer stood by your gravestone. It’s been three years since you died but he can’t bring himself to forget. 

The doctors couldn’t figure out what happened. “It was like every organ decided to stop working at the same time,” one said.

Lucifer smiled sadly, “Hello, darling.”

“I came to tell you, grandfather is dead … But don’t worry, he passed peacefully, we shared one last drink together.” 

He paused, like he waited for you to say something.

“Hey, MC, do you miss me?” Lucifer knelt down and gently placed down the bouquet. “I thought I could continue living as I always did, but every night all I see is your back leaving me and all I feel is your body in my arms.” 

Another pause.

“Before we poured the brandy, grandfather told me I should stay strong and find someone else. I couldn’t bring myself to promise him that. Was I too selfish?”

He caressed the marble tombstone. “I donated my profits to every charity you ever started and I made Simeon CEO. My love, I’m just a poor man now, but will you still accept me?” Lucifer brought out a silver flask and then downed the bitter content all in one gulp. 

“You already accepted the ring so you can’t say no to me again.” He closed his eyes and let the poison take him. 


	7. Arc 2: The Ill Boy Seduces the Yandere School Idol (Asmodeus x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to sincerely say "thank you" to everybody who gave this work kudos and those who took their time to comment. Your love gave me motivation. v(^∀^*)  
> Oh and since this is a yandere fic  
> WARNING: Mild details of violence

You watched the once proud CEO close his eyes, succumbing to the poison he willingly swallowed before the system monitor faded to black.

[To think Lucifer couldn’t live without you, how sad huhu … ] The Secondary Character Grievance Delivery System No. 00143 bawled its eyes out. 

You waited until its weeping was reduced to sniffing before speaking.

“Uwak,” you called it by its other name, “how long before I can enter the next world?”

System: Σ(´д｀;) 

[Host, why aren’t you crying?]

“Why are you?”

[It’s very sad! The male lead is dead!]

“Yes, how tragic,” you waved your hand, gesturing for it to hurry.

The system stopped itself from blurting out “Host, your mouth says one thing but your actions speak another,” and went to work.

[Currently searching for compatible worlds … ]

You nodded, then you entered the system store. You skimmed through random items, reading their advertisements. Each one was more ridiculous than the last, like:

All-Purpose Anesthetic Candies - “Pop a piece and you can withstand any pain, from a bullet to the stomach or a chainsaw to the mouth!” 

And then there’s:

Otome Filter Body Spray - “Even if you’re completely covered in blood or scum or both, you will be like an anime protagonist: cute and pretty no matter what!” 

As you mulled over their prices but also wishing they existed in the real world, you heard the system ding.

[Match found. The system has received information on the next world. Would the Host like to transmigrate now?]

You said yes and again you were back in the White Space. This time, a young man floated in front of you. Because of the lack of color in his complexion and the tubes around his body, he had a delicate air to him. 

[Synchronizing souls … Prepare to accept the second male lead’s memories.]

[Reminder: male pronouns will be used on both the second male lead and our MC]

You closed your eyes. The memories and the plot flowed through your consciousness.

In the romance/mystery RPG, “When the Nightingale Stops Singing, They Will All Cry,” the provincial female lead Pearl is born to a poor couple in the province. Inheriting her father’s love for music, she becomes infatuated with opera and singing. 

Beating all odds, Pearl gets a scholarship and tearfully parts with her friends and family in the province to attend the most prestigious music university in the country. On her first day she sprains her ankle while chasing a thief that stole her purse. She goes to the clinic where she meets the second male lead, MC. Wealthy but sickly, he is very sweet and they become friends, with MC serving as an important informant during the first part of the game. 

Unfortunately MC is Pearl’s only friend. 

Being the pretty new girl and a “third-class outsider,” the female lead attracts the scorn, interest and jealousy of her classmates.

Her aromantic nature attracts the attention of the campus male god, Asmodeus and the school’s top student, Theo. She isn’t interested in either but Theo starts serenading her with original songs. Hearing his compositions, the female lead’s resolve wavers. 

Unfortunately, one day, her roommate is found dead. The victim, a music student and also a singer, had her vocal cords ripped from her throat. 

The second victim is a cellist with missing fingers and the third victim is a trumpeter whose tongue was cut off.

While the police are interviewing their main suspect, a fire breaks out in the campus, leaving MC burned and barely alive. Pearl swears to find the culprit.

It takes three more murders before she discovers that the serial killer is none other than Asmodeus, who fell for Pearl’s passionate singing voice. He murders everyone who gets too close to her. She and Theo accidentally kill him during a struggle. 

Everyone gets justice. They all live happily. 

Well, except for the second male lead. 

After his hospitalization, no one mentions him again.

In actuality, MC and Theo are childhood friends. And what Theo never tells Pearl is that every single song he plays to her was not actually written by him, but by the MC. 

MC had a talent for composing and his muse was the male lead. For most of his life, the sickly MC only had one friend and was too shy to come out and confess, letting his music speak. Sadly, instead of realizing the lyrics in those pieces were about him, the scumbag male lead submitted them as his own. 

After finding out that Theo used his songs to court Pearl, MC succumbs to his injuries and finally dies.

“Happy end, my ass,” you muttered. 

[Initializing transfer ... 22%, 42% ... 99% ... Transfer complete]

[Ding. World of “When the Nightingale Stops Singing, They Will All Cry,” welcomes you. Mission Difficulty: Novice.]

[Main Mission: Win first place in the triannual music contest. Side Tasks: (1) Reveal the male lead’s plagiarism, (2) Protect female lead from the male lead and the main villain. Time limit: two months. Friendly reminder from the system: keep your character settings from collapsing.]

[Good luck, Host.]

The first thing to hit you was the disinfectant pricking your nose. Then came the slight pulse in your brain. Your stomach swirled. It took effort to lift your arms, where the green veins were visible under the skin. 

You also wore _extremely_ thick glasses. 

“ … and you’re not listening to me, are you?” Asked the lady doctor who was talking right as you transferred into the body.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out.” 

She sighed, “I know you love playing the guitar, but staying up late to write songs and practice won’t do you any good, and blah blah blah”

You pretended to listen to her as you called the system and inquired, “Where’s the female lead?”

[Ding. Answering the Host, the female lead is still in the dorm waiting in line for the bathroom.] 

“And the killer, Asmodeus? Is he somewhere near the clinic?” 

[Ding. The main villain, Asmodeus is brushing his hair in the restroom mirror on the third floor.] 

Because the university was funded by the country’s wealthiest, the clinic was huge enough to be considered a hospital. Right now you were on the fourth floor.

“I’m sorry, doctor,” you bowed your head. “I’ll stop staying up late.”

“You always say that. Just … just remember to take your medicine and rush here the moment you feel dizzy again.” 

“I understand, thank you.” You slowly rose to your feet, bowed your head, then left the office. Every step you took seemed to shake the fluid in your skull. 

You trudged away from the physician’s view and farther into the wall. It didn’t take five minutes before your head and heart started pounding. You literally had to take a break, panting. 

“Uh, what the heck is wrong with me?” 

[Scanning the host body … Ding. Scan complete.]

[Examination revealed the following abnormalities: increased pulse, increased blood pressure, shallow breathing, joint pain, a 1-cm tumor in the liver, a 2-cm tumor in the --]

“Stop, stop! I was being rhetorical.” The original host has been to plenty of doctors and never discovered the cause. The writers of this RPG just made up symptoms that benefited the plot. 

“Where’s Asmodeus now?” You got in the empty elevator.

[He’s waiting for the elevator.]

You lifted your glasses and confirmed that you were blind without them. Misshapen blobs of color were all you could see. 

[Host, do you want me to heal your vision?]

“For free?”

[ … ]

“I thought so. Anyway, this is actually good for us.” You pulled the hem of your shirt to wipe the glasses.

The system was about to ask what you meant when the elevator slid open. Someone bumped into you and you dropped your frames. The stranger was surprised and misstepped. Then there was a _crunch_. 

“I’m so sorry,” said a silvery male voice. 

[Host, don’t be frugal and buy the Eagle Eye Ultra Zoom Contact Lenses!]

“Quiet down and confirm. This man is Asmodeus, isn’t he?”

[Ding! Yes!]

“All right. Don’t say anymore.”

How can the system not say anymore? You were trapped blind and alone in an elevator with this world’s main villain! If the Host dies before finishing the main task it’s straight to a punishment world. And those worlds were usually … 

Uwah! 

System: ヽ(д｀ヽ彡ﾉ´д)ﾉ

Should it set off the fire alarm? Maybe turn off the lights?

“I can hear you panicking from here. Don’t do anything stupid.”

System: (つ﹏⊂)

It can’t go against its Host so left with no choice, the system kept its tears to itself.

You could barely make out the culprit kneel down to pick up your shattered glasses. He dusted the shards and stood. “I broke your glasses.” 

You reached out. “It’s okay, it’s my fault for standing so close to the door. Ah,” you caressed his arm by accident.

“Will you be all right?” He moved closer. Your squinting eyes told him those glasses were essential.

“Um, actually … ” You rubbed your nape. “Can I trouble you to take me to my dorm? I have another pair for emergencies.”

“Okay. Here, take my arm.” 

“Thanks.”

[Host, don’t tell me … ]

“After Pearl said goodbye to the original MC, she met Asmodeus on her way out.”

[Oh! Does the Host plan to get rid of Asmodeus so he won’t harm the female lead?] 

“Hm, close.”

The system curled up in a corner. Why is its Host so secretive? Systems and Hosts are supposed to be partners! 

You directed your attention to the main villain. 

In the previous world, you could recognize Lucifer and most characters thanks to the original host’s memories, but in this world, the original MC only had direct contact with two major characters: the female lead, Pearl and the male lead, Theo. In other words, you merely had an idea of what he looked like. 

Right now, his face was a blur of blonde, peaches and alabaster. Roses lingered on him. The arm you held was soft and supple … 

“I never introduced myself, didn’t I--oh! Your nose is bleeding.” 

“It happens.” 

You tried to look for a handkerchief but there was nothing in your pockets. As you fumbled around, soft silk touched your nose. 

“You can use this.” 

“Y-you’re too nice, Asmodeus.”

“Oh, you know me?”

“There’s not a student in this campus who doesn’t know about you, M University’s Heavenly Male God of Love and Song.” It took _everything_ you had not to guffaw. 

“Aw, well,” he cleared his throat, “I’m flattered, but that title makes me very shy.” 

It should, because it’s stupid, you thought. 

“But you still haven’t told me your name.”

“My name is MC. I play the piano, the flute, the guitar and I also sing.”

“A quadruple threat, I see,” he joked.

“I can play a lot but only on a shallow level. I’m actually average.”

“Don’t say that, everyone has their strong points. Oh, we’re almost there.” 

There being your “dorm,” which was actually a miniature villa. The original host was the only son of the prime minister and a world-famous actress. Of course, that still doesn’t explain why the university would let a student build a private place of residence inside its campus. There were even security guards and maids and a freaking butler. 

Asmo brought you to the front door. You requested one guard to call the butler and find your spare glasses.

“Asmo, are you free right now? I would like to extend my gratitude to you.”

“But it’s my fault you lost your glasses in the first place. You don’t have to thank me.”

“If it were someone else, they would’ve just yelled at me. I’m really lucky I got you.” You mumbled the last part, like a schoolgirl who tried to declare her love only to lose courage half-way through.

System: … 

Security guard (eavesdropping outside the door): … 

Asmodeus thought for a second. Then you felt him smile. “If you insist.”

The guard guided you both to the living room, where you could finally see his face. 

“Uwak, what should I do?” You pushed your glasses by the bridge as you observed the specimen sitting across from you. 

Champagne-colored curls swept one side of a clear face. Pouty peach lips sipped on the ice tea as flirty eyes glanced at you. If he put on the right makeup, he could be mistaken for a girl. 

You rambled, “Now, I know why they call him heavenly. This must be what Eros looks like. Male god, take me to your temple and let’s desecrate every part of it!”

The newborn system decided earlier that its Host was smart, but this … _this_ it can never understand.

Asmodeus glanced over the tip of his cup. His eyes widened. “Your nose is bleeding.”

_“Ah”_

He put down the tea. “And it looks like it’s gotten stronger.” 

Whose fault is that, pretty boy? 

Next thing you knew, Asmodeus was leaning over you. But before those graceful pianist fingers could touch you, you dodged with a flustered face. “Ah, since you’re already here, I’d like you to listen to one of my songs.”

Asmodeus pulled back his arm. He smiled. “Okay, doll.”

“I’ll go get it, please wait here.” 

You dashed towards the bedroom, there the system finally spoke up.

[Host, what’re you doing? You already missed your chance encounter with the female lead!]

“Remind me, which part of the main mission or side task does it say that I have to be friends with her? My job is to protect her from the male lead and main villain. By stealing her chance encounter with Asmodeus, I grab his attention.” 

[Host seems confident, but the female lead has many chances to meet him and trigger a flag.]

“My dear, idiot system, why do you think the narcissistic Asmodeus fell for the emotionally distant Pearl?”

[Isn’t it because she didn’t pay attention to him?]

You chuckled, “It’s the opposite. In the game, the female lead frequently criticizes his singing. Although his fans hated her for this, Asmodeus trusted her because while others blindly flattered him, she studied him carefully. Of course, this wasn’t because of a crush but because she respected his talent.” 

“By the way,” you began, as you picked up a pink folder, “Do you know why the yandere archetype is so popular?”

[?]

“When you trigger their flag, they will be your loyal dog. Even if you beat them down to an inch of their life, they’ll come back to you. They’ll kill for you, die for you. Nothing else matters but you. Naturally, it doesn’t hurt if they’re physically attractive.”

The system could only listen in fear. 

“And do you want to know something interesting?” 

[ … ]

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a man, a woman, a tree or a fish. Fate has nothing to do with it, as long as you know the right time and place, anyone can trigger a yandere flag.” 

Für Elise echoed in the hallway. 

Asmodeus sat in front of the piano, talented fingers dancing on the keys. 

“And we get to trigger that flag.”

The system gazed at the potential murderer’s slender back, then at your eyes that glinted like a hunter’s knife in the moonlight. 

Uwak clasped its nonexistent hands together and prayed for the man’s soul. 

System: Mr. Main Villain, I’m terribly sorry for introducing you to this perverted Host!


	8. Arc 2. The Ill Boy Seduces the Yandere School Idol (Asmodeus x Reader) Chapter 2: Hey Jerk, Ever Heard of the Passion of the Cut Sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! There is a mild NSFW scene here, but I already made a warning in the text itself so heads up.

When Asmodeus finished playing you applauded. He grinned at you. “I couldn’t resist, I hope you don’t mind.” 

You raised a hand to stop him from standing up. “You play beautifully.”

He smiled.

“... but”

His jaw ticked. “But?”

You hesitated before saying, “In the middle, you hit two wrong notes. Also … ”

“What?”

“Ah, I feel bad saying this because you’re obviously so talented but this time, your playing seemed uninspired. At least to me.”

The goosebump-inducing smile disappeared. Asmodeus hung his head in contemplation. Then he muttered, “I don’t understand what you mean.” 

“Then, how about I show you?” 

Asmodeus scooted over so you could sit. You put down the pink folder and cracked your knuckles.

Letting the original host’s memories take over, you played Für Elise. “You hit the notes here … and here … but more importantly,” you stopped talking altogether, letting the music speak for itself.

Compared to Asmodeus, not a single move was wasted, each note seemed to reach one’s heart. 

This particular piece was composed when Beethoven was beginning to lose his hearing. You thought of him whose life revolved around his music and played desperately.

While Asmodeus told Beethoven’s story, you acted it out. 

_“Please God,”_ the piano sang, “ _music is the love of my life. Let me keep it, let me keep this love of mine. I beg you.”_

You hit the last note and soon the room was enveloped by silence. It was like this for a long while, so long that the system freaked out.

[Host, I think you actually made him mad!]

You resisted the urge to rub your temples. You glanced at Asmodeus from the corner of your eye. 

He was deep in thought. 

[Host, this is bad, really bad. If you think he’s about to attack you, I’ll get you a Let-it-Rain-Knives-I-Gotchu Umbrella, 2% discount!]

Asmodeus slowly lifted his head. 

[5% discount!]

His fingers twitched.

[Okay, okay, 10% my final offer!]

“You’re amazing!” Asmodeus held your hands and pressed his face forward. His eyes twinkled with awe. 

“You flatter me.”

“Nuh uh” He shook his head. “When you played, it was almost like I could picture Ludwig himself on that piano, begging God.”

The system watched as this serial killer big bad fanboyed over you.

“My dear, idiot servant, what was that about him attacking me?”

[ … This idiot servant begs for your highness’ forgiveness] 

“Hey, MC, pay attention to me, tell me what else is wrong with my playing. Will you come over and teach me one-on-one? Did I ever mention how cute you are with those glasses? You’re like a sexy teacher.” He leaned closer and breathed next to your ear, “If I do something bad, will you spank me with a ruler?” 

Ah, that’s right. To everybody else, he was a guarded and charismatic flirt, but this was how Asmodeus acted towards the female lead: completely shameless. His treatment bordered on sexual harassment, it’s a wonder why he was never reported. 

However, even this was just scratching the surface. He still hid his true self from you. 

“Y-you have quite a way with words, Asmodeus.”

“Call me Asmo.” He stopped squeezing your fingers in realization. “I forgot about your song! What’s it called?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

He eagerly opened the pink folder and began singing.

It’s about a hidden love. The singer yearns for someone that has always been unreachable to him. He describes his object of affection as a “heavy sleeper” who will never wake up to his feelings. At the same time, he blames himself for lacking the courage to confess, he can only sing in secret, afraid of waking them up and making them angry. 

“What do you think, Asmo?” Ah, his singing voice was too dreamy.

“Did you have someone in mind when you wrote this?”

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt. “I think you should know the answer to that … ”

“I see,” he murmured. 

The darkness in his eye did not escape your attention and you smirked inwardly.

“You know, you’re the first person I’ve shown this to.”

You ignored his brooding and continued acting shy. “ … I only have one other friend to hear my music. I always wanted to submit my work in the school’s music contest but my body is so weak and I have stage fright … but even so I wanted someone to sing it with the right amount of allure, and your voice is so … ah, but you probably don’t like it.”

“It’s really good,” Asmo said. 

“I’m glad.” You pulled on your shirt, hanging your head. “Even if no one else can hear, as long as the male god of our school likes it then that’s more than enough.” 

Asmodeus gazed at the boy next to him. Your flustered face was too irresistible.

His mood instantly improved. “You said you wanted to enter your songs in the contest. I’ll sing this in your place.” 

“Really? It would mean a lot to me!” 

He quickly asked for your mobile number and FriendBook account. 

“I’ll see you soon, cutie.” Hugging his phone, Asmo blew you a kiss before leaving for his next class.

You then found a pen and scribbled on the pink folder: Cut Sleeve.

[Host, this song is supposed to be named My Secret.]

“I know that.”

You tidied up the music sheets and sent Theo a message telling him you wrote a new song. His reply didn’t come until half an hour later.

_I’ll come over for lunch so wait for me._

You sneered. 

According to the original’s memories, this man had no classes right now and would be on break. He purposefully made you wait for his reply. 

“Just you wait. A man who leads on another is no man!” 

[The Host sounds very bitter.]

“Hmph”

Left to wait, you asked the chef for a bowl of strawberries, browsed the internet, started a vlog, asked the chef for a bowl of kiwi slices, played the flute, drank some tea, and napped for fifteen minutes.

When Theo arrived, your jaw slackened. 

Finally seeing him in person, you almost sighed in disappointment. 

“Uwak, are you sure this is the male lead?” 

[Answering the Host, that is most definitely Theo, the male lead.]

“I expected someone more beautiful.” 

Although in his defense, Theo was more handsome than most men. He stood taller than you and had that smoldering stare down pat. But compared to Asmodeus, this guy was a dud. 

What a letdown. 

[Host, the male lead is more known for his talent than looks.]

You almost clicked your tongue. The male lead was supposed to be the Campus King of Song in contrast to Asmodeus’ Heavenly Male God. And the line between mortal and divine was clear.

It’s not just about looks, charisma and character are also important!

You raised your chopsticks. “Hey Theo, my new song, want to hear it?”

“Finish your food first, and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Okay … ”

You quietly finished your meal. The original owner preferred Western delicacies but because his beloved liked Chinese food, he changed his tastes. Or at least he pretended. 

You drank your tea and stood. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Theo asked.

“Uh, but the song … ”

“Help me clean up the dishes. I told you being a rich boy is no excuse for being lazy.”

Ahhh, you wanted to dropkick this guy. Even though he knew that you had maids, employees that were paid _well_ , he insisted on doing the chores. All that so he could raise himself up as “a diligent, down-to-earth model student.” Ugh.

You had no choice but to do the dishes while he wiped the table.

You scrubbed the plates furiously. In life and in death you had to wash the dirty dishes. To hell with that!

“Just you wait, just you wait, you piece of--”

[My Host, please endure!]

The system: please don’t throw a saucer at the male lead and collapse your settings!

With the last of the plates and chopsticks rinsed, you went to the living room. The male lead was standing over the piano with the pink folder in his hands.

“You finally saw … ” You whispered. “D-do you want me to play for you?”

He closed the folder. “No need.”

“But … ”

“By the way, I heard you’re missing classes again.”

“T-that’s because the d-doctor said not to overdo it.”

“Overdo what? You’ve always been like this, fainting and cutting school. Think about your parents, MC. They’d be so disappointed to learn their only son is wasting their money blah blah blah”

You meekly stared at him. His mouth opened and closed. 

“Hey, Uwak.”

[?]

“Permission to hit the male lead?”

[Denied.]

Tch. 

You didn’t talk until you were sure he was done. “I-I understand, Theo. I’ll work harder.”

“As long as you get it.”

He then grinned. As expected of the male lead, when he smiles he shines. He only needed to show that expression to the original MC and the latter would be weak in the knees.

“Anyway, this song you wrote is good. I’d like to cover it.”

“Sure, but--”

“Great. Whenever I sing or play your work, everyone can’t help but bow. Someday, when you learn to sing in public, I’ll tell them you wrote those songs they love so much.”

He patted your shoulder. “Remember what I said. Attend your classes, okay? I have to go practice now. See you around.”

And then he left.

“Talk about eat-and-run.”

[The male lead is … I cannot find the words.]

“His performance can’t help but leave one speechless. Another Oscar-winner of a protagonist,” you said, walking to the kitchen to find some junk food.

[More importantly--Host, why did you let him take the song?!]

“I was testing him.” 

You tore open a bag of potato chips and plopped down on the sofa. “Uwak, are you familiar with the phrase ‘the passion of the cut sleeve’?”

The system went to go search. 

[Ding! It’s a Chinese euphemism for homosexuality.] 

“Correct. It came from the story of Emperor Ai and Dong Xian, who often napped together. One time, the emperor woke up first, and because he didn’t want to disturb his lover, he cut his sleeve instead. 

“Uwak, have you noticed something similar between this world and the previous world?”

[If I have to give one answer, it’s that the two worlds are close to your reality.]

“Yes, and what’s more, this RPG world references real-world countries like China and Japan. It’s safe to assume that the male lead who prides himself for being well-read knows the tale of the cut sleeve.”

The system wondered why the Host was telling it this, when suddenly it realized:

[Did Host rename the song “Cut Sleeve” because you wanted to see his reaction?]

“Correct again. I wanted to give him one last chance in proving himself worthy of mercy. But it was as I predicted, he’s beyond help. This man’s been playing with the original owner from the start. He approached the weak, timid MC not out of the goodness of his heart but because he wants to make himself shine. When outsiders look at us, they’ll think he’s kind and patient. When they grew up Theo became more ambitious. Not only does he string MC along, he steals his friend’s music and makes flimsy excuses for it.”

You spat out, “Wait for me, Theo, I’ll wash that self-righteous smile right off your smug face!” 

[But Host, what are you going to do with Asmodeus? He already agreed to sing for you, how’re you going to convince him to withdraw?]

You only hummed, “Don’t worry,” and went to find another bag of chips. 

Meanwhile, in the campus official dormitory, Für Elise was heard inside Asmodeus’ room. 

**\--( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WARNING--**

Clothes thrown on the floor, Asmodeus sat on a pillow, his thin hips grinding seductively. 

“MC … ”

He recalled your face, sickly but lovely, a flower in winter. He pictured your calloused fingers on his flesh. 

He dragged his hand over his thigh and up his stomach then over a pink bud on his chest, imagining that it was you. 

“ _Ah_ … ”

He pushed two slender fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with desperation.

You told him that you were a poor singer, but your voice was honey. He wanted to lick your lips and suck on your tongue.

“MC, I want to eat you up … ”

He bent forward and his moans got louder.

There was no way of knowing how many times the male god breathed your name against the covers, but the next morning, Asmodeus left the dorm glowing.

**\--End of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WARNING--**

Groupie #1: Kyaaah! It’s the Heavenly Male God Asmo! Is it just me or is his hair shinier? His skin is exceptionally breathtaking today too!

Groupie #2: You’re not wrong, he’s so radiant today! He’s like a gem that keeps getting more polished each day.

Asmodeus waved at his fans and they all screamed in unison. Every single one of them said “The Male God has blessed me today!” or some variation.

However, while he flattered them with a practiced smile, he secretly searched for your figure in the crowd. He didn’t let his disappointment show when he saw no trace of you.

However, his phone ping-ed with your good morning message. 

Simple, short, only two words and a blushing smiley.

Asmo’s face lit up a thousand times and the screaming intensified.

He said goodbye to his bleeding army of fans and upon entering the classroom, he spotted Theo with a new face.

“Ciao, Theo, and who might your new friend be? A new classmate?”

Theo regarded him with a nod then introduced the girl beside him, “This is Pearl, the scholarship student. She’ll be taking Purposive Communication with us.”

It didn’t escape Asmodeus how he seemed to emphasize the word _scholarship._

But when he turned to her, the young woman’s face remained passive as she bowed her head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Posture, clothes, manners—it took five seconds for Asmo to deduce that she wasn’t a rich heiress but had more class than most of the girls in his fanbase. 

“Welcome to M University, Pearl. Theo is the student body president and a top-scoring student. You’re in good hands.”

Pearl’s face remained unreadable. “Thank you for your welcome.”

Asmo chuckled to himself, she’s a nice break from the screaming fangirls. 

Her clean, well-kept appearance reminded him of you and suddenly he wanted to rush over to your place.

Ah, he wanted to squish your hands again!

Squish them tightly, then gently … hold them to his—

“Professor’s here, let’s take our seats.”

Asmodeus was forced out of his fantasy and he begrudgingly went to his seat next to the window. He rested his chin on his palm.

He couldn’t bring himself to care about verb-noun agreements right now.

The professor set down his laptop.“Top of the morning, everyone. I hope you all—”

“E-excuse me”

Asmodeus’ ears perked up. He raised his head to look.

Your familiar head peeked through the crack of the door as you shyly asked, “Is this the Purposive Communication class?” 

[Host, be careful. Although the time limit is two months, this body can still break down if you overexert it. You should’ve stayed in bed like the original owner.]

“How can I not come? For romance to bloom, timing is everything.”

The professor adjusted his glasses and answered your previous question, “Yes, that’s right, this is Purp Com.”

“O-oh … ”

He stared at you.

You stared back at him.

“Well? In or out, young man, we haven’t got all day.”

You squeaked and hurried inside. When the professor noticed that you didn’t sit down, he sighed, “Will someone please take him in?” 

Asmo rose to his feet but Theo spoke first, “There’s a free seat behind me.”

You beamed, “Hey, Theo!” then ran towards him.

You passed Pearl, who sat beside him, and grinned, “Hi there.” 

She blinked, surprise, but before she could say something back, you were already behind Theo. Your cheeks were flushed from running and you had to wipe a lot of sweat, but you … 

You were so pretty.

[Host, the villain Asmodeus is looking at you. The Otome Filter Body Spray is working!]

Asmodeus licked his lips. The sheen of sweat on you, your soft breathing … the front of his pants began to hurt.

He wanted to call out to you but you leaned over and tapped Theo’s shoulder. You said something to him then giggled. Normally, the boys would’ve gone for the girl next to him, but you were busy admiring Theo.

Asmodeus bit his cheek. Theo was ignoring you but you were looking at him with longing eyes.

Then it hit him, that song you wrote.

That secret love was for Theo?

[He’s biting his thumb now.]

“That’s a bad habit, we need to discipline him later. But for now…” You wrote a smiley on a Post-It, folded it then passed it to Theo.

He refused to open it though.

[The villain bit his lip and is now bleeding.]

You smirked and started scribbling in your notebook.

When the professor finished the lesson, you followed Theo to the door. He kept talking to Pearl who seemed to have more interest in the paint of the walls.

“Hey, Theo, what time is your next break? Let’s go eat lunch together again.” 

“I still have three-hours worth of classes and a meeting to attend with the student council during lunch break. Since you’re already feeling better, go practice and study.”

“But--”

“Come on, Pearl, I’ll show you the way to your next class.” Theo held out his hand but Pearl ignored it and walked a little farther from him.

He clenched his fist but laughed it off. 

You looked at their two retreating figures with a sorrowful expression. 

Suddenly, there was another body next to you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Arc 2. The Ill Boy Seduces the Yandere School Idol (Asmodeus x Reader) Chapter 3: As I Thought, This Beauty Will End Me

“What a surprise, I never knew we shared a class together.” Asmodeus pressed himself up your arm. “If I did I would’ve walked with you.”

You smiled at him, but it was not as bright as the one you had for Theo.

“My next class won’t be until ten. If you’re free now, wanna hang out?”

“I’d -- urgh!” You clutched your chest. A vice twisted inside your ribs and you couldn’t breathe.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s just … minor symptoms.”

Asmodeus remembered something, “You were at the clinic yesterday. Don’t tell me--you should be resting right now.”

Your smile turned guilty. 

“Come on.” He took your hand. He had abnormally smooth hands for a pianist. 

He brought you to the clinic where your female doctor started yapping at you again. 

“I said not to overwork your body, you should be in bed not running around campus.”

“I’m sorry, doctor, but if I don’t attend classes I’ll get scolded.”

She sighed, “I know. It’s that friend of yours, right? If you’re really friends you should tell him you need your rest.”

“I don’t want him to worry … ”

You two left the clinic with Asmodeus asking why you disobeyed the doctor’s orders.

“Theo is my only friend. He worries about my education ... and I don’t want to concern him with such mild symptoms so I do my best to attend.”

Asmodeus squeezed your hand. “I never knew that the popular president had such a good friend.”

“You’re the first person to say that. Usually, it’s the other way around, after all, Theo is perfect while I’m … I’m just a side character.”

Asmodeus saw the way your eyes shined when you called Theo perfect and he bit his lip again. “I’m jealous.”

“Jealous of me?”

“No, of Theo. I want a good friend like you.” Really jealous.

“You don’t have to be. We can be friends, too.” 

Seeing your soft smile, the dark shadow on Asmo’s face vanished and he giggled, “Are you hungry? I’ll treat you.”

“Hm … promise you won’t scold me?”

He quirked a carefully-plucked eyebrow, as if to ask, “Why would I?”

“I really want to eat junk food.”

And so you were now sitting in a McDonald’s drooling over mountains of fries and countless hot fudge sundaes. 

“Thank you for the food!” You then started the feast. 

[This is bad, you might collapse your character settings.]

“Relax. Asmo and I never met in the original plot. Whether I act out of place or not in front of him shouldn’t matter.”

[But still, that much junk food could ruin your body.]

“Life is too short to obsess over one’s health. You never know when you’re gonna get run over by a truck so enjoy life when you can.”

The system, which can’t taste food or enjoy what humans enjoyed, foolishly nodded like an eager student. It seemed to forget that the current body was ridiculously frail.

Neither of you paid attention to the man with his chin on his palm. Asmo leaned over the table and watched you eat. In the real world, there would be nothing appealing about a person gobbling food like a starved animal. However, in this setting and with the Otome Filter Body Spray, Asmo couldn’t help but chuckle at your pig manners. 

How could that cold-hearted Theo ignore somebody so adorable? As expected, he didn’t deserve you. Someone like you should be spoiled and petted and treasured. 

His eyes narrowed at your mouth. 

Ah, his little man started to wake again. 

[By the way, Host, wouldn’t it be easier to just tell the truth about the male lead’s plagiarism and romance the female lead? Why go out of your way to seduce Asmodeus the potential murderer?]

“First of all, if I expose the male lead, who would believe me, the quiet and friendless MC? Even with my parents backing me up, Theo has hundreds of wealthy fans who’d tear me to shreds. Secondly, the female lead is not my type. And if I do go after her, who would reign in Asmodeus?”

[I see now, you are the smartest, Host!]

“I’m average. You’re just stupid.”

The system: o(╥﹏╥)o

“Asmo,” you said.

He hummed in acknowledgment. 

“I already decided to name my song Cut Sleeve, you know, from the short story--”

“The story of Emperor Ai and Dong Xian, I’m familiar.”

“I always admired their love. I always wanted a love like that. Ah, but like in the song, I may be doomed to be alone.”

Asmo gritted his teeth. “Why do you say that?”

“I can’t say … just that the person I like doesn’t seem to see me in the same way.”

“Then maybe you should just abandon him,” he whispered. 

“Anyway, Asmo, hearing about … the truth with my song, do you still want to sing it in the contest?”

“Of course, I do. A talent like yours should be appreciated by the entire world.”

“You’re exaggerating.” 

You two made arrangements to meet up when you can and practice. 

For the rest of the week, you played the piano while Asmodeus sang. You had to take frequent breaks because your symptoms kept surfacing, but Asmo didn’t seem to mind. If anything, your weakness made him more attentive. 

“Tell me if you feel bad again and I’ll carry you to the doctor!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?”

“If you’re tired you can lean on my chest.” 

You snickered and said, “If your fangirls figure out that your contest partner is getting special treatment, they’d curse me.”

He pouted, “My fans are good people. They say nothing but good things about you.” He then pulled out his phone and showed you his blog account where he’s already posted a hundred selfies with you--of course, he left your face obscured as you requested. Every now and then, there would be a photo of you two or just your hands on the piano. There would be captions straight out of your songs.

With these pictures and captions, it didn’t take a genius to know how Asmo felt. 

But you played dumb and coughed, “Now that I think about it I’m kinda thirsty.”

“Wait here, I’ll go buy us some milk tea. How many would you like? Two? Three?”

“The money--”

“Silly, they’re on me, of course!”

You waited in the reserved music studio while Asmo went to get the drinks. 

“Ahh, being pampered and doted on by a beautiful man, what else could one need?” 

[Ding. The male lead has submitted your work, Seven Seasons, as his composition assignment. He tweaked its rhythm and renamed it Forever More.]

While you were busy with Asmo, you didn’t forget to send good morning and good evening texts to the beloved childhood friend. You’d meet with him when you weren’t with Asmo and give him a song. 

“Hm. That makes this what, the fourth time he plagiarized me this week?” For a smart man, he’s very stupid.

[Host, he hasn’t touched Cut Sleeve.]

“That’s because in the original plot, it’s the song that finally moved Pearl’s heart.”

[Ding. If we follow the original plotline then he’ll sing it to her the night before the contest.]

“Yes.”

A lightbulb went off in the system’s head. 

[Ding!]

You laughed, “Do you finally understand?”

[Did you plan this from the start?]

You stretched your arms, remembering how the male lead forced you to wash the dishes. “Who knows.”

Asmo returned with four different flavors of milk tea and a thermos full of warm ginger tea for himself. 

He popped the straws in for you and gleefully watched you drink. 

When he saw you shiver, he looked around and found an open window. Thinking that the people who used this room earlier had left it open, he shook his head. “Really, this is the first floor. A thief could get in at any moment.” He walked over to close it.

“It’s fine, there’s nothing worth stealing here.” 

Asmo glanced over his shoulder and you almost choked. 

Afternoon sunshine washed through his champagne hair and illuminated the soft contours of his baby face. 

“That’s not true.” Suddenly that baby face was an inch away from yours.

“Huh?” 

“I see someone worth stealing right in front of me,” he breathed, caressing you from the ear to the chin. 

A warmth ran down your nose and then you blacked out. 

When you opened your eyes again, tiny black spots tainted your vision. 

[Ding! Host, you’re awake!]

You were lying on a hospital bed. Someone slept bent over the bed and held your hand. Although you couldn’t see him, you smelled roses and knew it was Asmo. 

“How long was I out?”

[Four days]

Your eyes bulged. “What? Four days! Why didn’t you wake me?” 

[Eh, Host, I tried reaching into your consciousness but it was no good.]

“Where are my glasses?”

[On the end table to your right.]

You put them on and the body beside you stirred. Asmodeus rolled his head. Even while waking up he was adorable. He gently rubbed the sand in his eyes and when he saw that you were awake, he reached over and cupped your cheeks.

“You scared me!”

_ Brother, how do you think I feel? Fainting out of nowhere! _

“Your nose started bleeding and then you just … you collapsed!” He exclaimed and fat tears dripped down his face. 

His eyes were wide and round and you asked the system: “Is it possible this guy’s wearing an otome filter too?”

[Host, don’t joke.]

“Ah, he’s just that gorgeous.”

The heart monitor connected to you began to pick up.

Asmodeus sniffed, “I was so worried, I thought I lost you. I … MC, the truth is I really, really, really like you!”

“Uwak, did this guy just confess?”

[Answering the Host, he definitely did.]

“Ah.” You never expected the big villain to confess like this. 

Asmodeus leaned closer and said, “Every night since I first met you, I can’t help but imagine the two of us together. Every night, when I’m alone, I picture your fingers trailing my body.”

You: … 

The system: … 

“I can’t help but moan your name as I touch myself, I save your straws and --”

You asked the system, “Say, normally, you wouldn’t disclose this kind of information to anybody, right?”

[This innocent system cannot answer you.]

“--and I secretly tape you while you play the piano and I watch it while I … I just … ” He bit his lip to stop his hiccuping. He was like a delicate doll. 

“Uwak, what should I do?”

[?]

“Seeing his crying pretty face makes me want to bully him.”

[ ... ]

Asmodeus then took your hand and snuggled his face into your palm. “MC, will you let me?” He opened his mouth and then pushed two fingers inside. 

You felt a warm tongue lick you. 

Asmodeus stared straight into your eyes and asked, “Will you let me love you?”

The heart monitor beeped like crazy.

“Ah, this is it. I quit. Goodbye. Sayonara. Paalam, kaibigan.” (*translations are Japanese: "Farewell", Tagalog: "Farewell, friend.")

[Host, pull yourself together!]

But it was too late and you were soon unconscious again. Blood streamed down your nose like a river. 

Asmo chuckled, your fingers still in his mouth. “I knew it.”

He bit down on your ring finger.

“You like me, too.” 

A dark shadow fell over his face and he smiled. “In the future, I’ll make you more honest while I make you feel good, okay?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Arc 2. The Ill Boy Seduces the Yandere School Idol (Asmodeus x Reader) Chapter 4: This Kind of Kidnapper is Not Bad

When you returned, the system was in hysterics.

[Ding! Ding! Host, emergency, emergency!]

You moved to sit up but found something cold and heavy on your ankle. Then you realized that you were no longer in the hospital but in a dark bedroom that smelled like roses. Für Elise played from a nearby speaker.

“Crap.”

[Host, you’ve been kidnapped!]

“I can see that, thank you.” You cracked your knuckles and wiggled your arms. “How long was I out?”

[Two days. The villain signed you out and brought you to his dorm. He sent your butler a message and told him you will be sleeping over to practice.]

“What happened to the female lead?”

[She’s still continuing classes as usual.]

“I see.”

[Host, it wouldn’t hurt if you acted more human and panicked!]

You wanted to laugh. “If I were in comatose during the contest then I would panic. If the female lead died before me then I would panic. But this … ” You examined the chain that bound you to the bed. “This is nothing.”

[Ding! The villain is entering!]

You wiped the smirk off your face and furrowed your brows. “A-Asmo?” You called meekly.

Your captor walked inside with a bowl and wearing a warm smile. 

“Good morning, doll. I bet you’re hungry. I made you congee. It’s still hot so you have to wait before I can feed you.” 

“W-where am I?”

“You’re home, of course.”

“But this place … ”

“My room.” He tilted his head. “You belong by my side, I don’t see why you’re so surprised.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

He set down the bowl on the end side table, then he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“MC, you like me, don’t you?”

You fiddled with your blanket. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

He giggled and then leaned closer. “If you’re honest, I’ll reward you.”

You said nothing. 

“The doctors said that too much stimulation can hurt your heart. Hm … ” His lips were close enough to kiss.

“No good, no good,” you said to the system, “I want to push him down and tease him back tenfold! But this body is so frail I might pass out before I even start!”

The system, which was already browsing the store for a knockout powder, hit itself for being stupid. Why worry, it thought, this host was an unshakeable pervert. 

“Ne, ne … ” Asmodeus licked the corner of your mouth, “If you’re not going to say them, then I’ll force them out.”

There was a thud and Asmodeus was on his back. You bent over him with teary eyes.

“It’s true, I … I love Asmo.”

Asmodeus’ eyes widened. Not like but love? 

He buried his face in his hands.

You rested your head on his chest. _Dun-dun-dun-dun._ His heart was out of control. 

“I’m not sure when it started but one day I woke up and the world seemed better. If you want to know the truth, I can’t go on a day without seeing your face or hearing your voice. I’m already so in love with you that I don’t know what to do.” 

You hid your face in his shirt while feeling him up in secret. 

“That’s all I’m going to say! The rest is … it’s too embarrassing, okay?” 

The system applauded. The true Oscar-winner was its Host, who can think of dirty thoughts yet still appear like a pure white flower. 

“Asmo, don’t get mad, don’t leave me. I already said them, those words, so … !” You were embraced fiercely and then forced to your side. 

“Let me lay like this for a while, ne?” He mumbled into your hair.

[Host, you’re the greatest! You tamed the villain!]

“How could you doubt me, little bird? He took me by surprise the first time but now I know he’s just a love-hungry kitty.” You ran your hand through his hair and he purred. “But it’s dangerous with this body so we should hurry up.”

You then looked up. “Hey, Asmo?”

He mewled.

“Are we a … a c-couple now?”

The arms around you tightened and Asmodeus craned his neck to kiss your forehead. “Of course!”

“Then will you tell your fans about us or … hide me?”

“I’ll tell the whole world, if that’s what my sweetheart wants.”

“Can we do it after we play in the competition?”

He smiled softly. “Okay.”

You waited, cuddling quietly with him in bed, before convincing Asmodeus to unlock the chain. 

You squeezed your arms around him. “You already said I belong to you so n-n-no take backs, okay? I’m staying with you tonight!”

Asmodeus rubbed your head gently. “My sweetie is so needy. You’re like a kitten.”

You and the system: Look who’s calling the kettle black.

That evening, Asmodeus had a visitor.

“Pearl?” 

She blinked at you wide-eyed. “Oh! MC, you’re here.” She looked at the humble bouquet of _Magnolia liliiflora_ flowers in her hands and then shoved it forward. “I hadn’t seen you in class or practice. I heard you were sick? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine now.”

“That’s good. I wanted to visit you in the hospital but I didn’t know where you were so I came to ask Asmo and it turns out you were here … ”

“It’s Pearl.” Asmo popped up behind you, slinging an arm over your waist. “What brings you here?”

She glanced between you and Asmodeus. Piecing the clues together, she cleared her throat and bowed. “I just came to say good luck on the contest! I know you’ll win.”

She turned and ran away. 

“She’s a nice girl, isn’t she?” You asked Asmodeus. But he said nothing and when you looked, you saw his glassy eyes were on the magnolias.

“Asmo.”

“Hm?”

“Pearl is a good girl.”

“Hm.” 

He was unconvinced. 

You petted the flowers. “She said my song is brilliant and she hopes to learn from you.”

He blinked in confusion. “Where did she hear our song?” You both agreed not to let anyone know until the day of the performance.

“Apparently, she hangs out near the music studio we use. The window was open and she overheard us. She said we’re perfect for each other.”

Asmodeus’ eyes cleared and shined. With a flushed face he hugged you. “She’s right!”

You sighed. Your head was throbbing again. 

[Host, there’s an anesthetic candy here with your name on it.]

“Don’t talk, your voice makes it worse.”

The system went to draw lines in a corner.

While waiting for time to pass, you continued practicing with Asmodeus and teasing him without going over the line. You didn’t forget to secretly send the male lead frequent text messages, asking him how was his day and sending him your songs. This so-called friend never bothered to visit or ask how you were feeling, but that was fine.

On the day of the campus-wide music contest. There were no successful alumni who did not participate and win, every major entertainment company and talent scouts in the city were present. 

It was a day to separate the rocks from the diamonds in the rough. 

You and Asmodeus arrived in matching gray and magenta suits. The entire walk to the site, the fans didn’t hide their curiosity about the person beside their idol. 

Who was this boy and why is he standing next to the male god? 

“Good morning, my babies,” Asmodeus blew a kiss and the group toppled over like bamboo in a storm. 

“This is MC, he’s my partner and he’ll be playing the piano for me.” 

If the Heavenly Male God of Love and Song chose him then he must be an angel--no, a god as well! 

“Good luck on your performance!”

“We’ll be cheering for you both!”

“See?” Asmodeus whispered, “They adore you.”

“I-I guess.” 

Asmodeus waved his fans goodbye and tugged you closer to his side. Together you went through the auditorium backstage door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our MC is a perv, but admit it so are you wahaha


	11. Arc 2. The Ill Boy Seduces the Yandere School Idol (Asmodeus x Reader) Chapter 5: I Can't Play With You Anymore

“My sweetie is adorable today,” Asmodeus said, brushing your hair.

“Calling a grown man adorable is too insensitive.”

“Everyone calls me adorable, sometimes they call me sexy, too.” 

You stepped back as Asmo caressed your ear. “W-why’re you telling me this?” 

“This kind of reaction … you do think I’m sexy, ne, MC?”

As you let Asmodeus tease you, the system notified with a ding:

[The female lead is ten feet away.]

You turned your head and caught Pearl hiding behind a potted plant. She was dressed in a white dress and while her makeup was great, anxiety twisted her face. 

[The female lead seems to want to tell you something.]

“She probably wants to tell me about Theo’s plagiarism.” Adhering to the plotline, last night, Theo sang Cut Sleeve to the female lead. However, since Pearl already heard the song from you, she accused him of plagiarism and stormed off. It was then that the system notified you of successfully completing the side task, “protect female lead from the male lead and the main villain.”

[Why is she hesitating?]

“Who knows, she’s likely worried that this issue would shake our performance. This girl loves music and respects me, if her ‘news’ disturbed me it could affect my playing.”

“Ne, MC,” Asmo grabbed your chin, “Where are you looking at?”

“Oh, nowhere. It’s just nerves. Today’s my first time performing in public, after all.”

“So cute.” He rubbed his nose against yours. “Why don’t you go sit in the lounge room? I’ll get you something to chew on.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

You moved to leave, but was pushed back by familiar lips. A hot tongue pierced forward and explored every crevice of your tongue.

Asmo pulled back thirty seconds later, a trail of saliva connecting you two. 

“Asmo,” you panted.

“Seeing you like this makes me want to break my promise and love you to death. Hm, I’ll go get your snack.”

You glared at him then left with a harumph. 

When you were out of sight, Asmodeus walked over to Pearl. 

She quickly tried to tell him about the theft but was frozen in place. 

The teasing, affectionate expression from before was now replaced with wanton disgust. 

“Hey,” his normally high-pitched voice drawled out a baritone, “you may be a little cute but don’t get cocky. That boy is mine.”

“I-I … ”

“And if you even think of trying to steal him away from me, I’ll make sure you never sing to anyone again.” 

Pearl’s legs trembled beneath her. 

Seeing that he got his point across, the man stepped back and the suffocating air disappeared as he smiled. “As long as you understand.” He pivoted. “Well then, good luck out there.”

Pearl snapped out of it and, gathering all her courage, shouted, “You need to be careful!”

She hurriedly added, “Your song--MC’s song, someone stole it and tried to make it his. I think it’s not his first time stealing.”

Asmodeus thought for a moment. Then he smiled one last time, “I understand. Thank you for your concern.” 

When he left, Pearl slumped over the wall and exhaled. 

The heavenly male god known for his effeminate charm was more like a demon straight from hell.

Uwak observed the female lead with pity.

[Host, does the villain have a split personality?] 

“Some humans are just built like that, they try hard to hide a part of themselves and when it comes out, everyone is surprised.” 

Asmodeus returned holding a packet of mixed nuts. But instead of giving it to you, he opened the small bag and picked up a single peanut. 

“Say aah”

[Is it nice to be fed like a baby bird?]

“When you’re being fed by someone this pretty, of course it is.”

[It looks like he’s not going to tell you about Pearl.]

“Looks like it. What’s the male lead doing?”

[Ding. The male lead is in a toilet stall brooding.]

“How unprofessional.”

Suddenly, the speakers within the auditorium came to life and announced, “We will be starting in five minutes. All contestants please line up accordingly.”

Asmodeus put away the nuts and held out his hand. “Ready to go?”

You two found your place behind a rigid Pearl. Her knuckles were white by her sides.

“Hey there, Pearl. I never got to thank you for the magnolias.”

She jumped and refused to turn around. “N-no problem.”

“Good luck out there.”

“Thank you … ”

From the corner of your eye, you could spot Theo entering the room, but he didn’t seem to notice you. 

The speakers announced the female lead’s name. 

Pearl straightened her back and went out onstage, her flowy white dress glowing under the pale golden spotlight. 

She sang Amazing Grace a cappella and was received fairly well. 

When she returned backstage, she nodded at you and Asmo without making eye contact. 

“Next up, is the school’s one and only Asmodeus. He’ll be singing an original piece called ‘Cut Sleeve’.”

Hearing the title, Theo finally snapped out of his stupor and saw you leave the room with Asmodeus.

“Don’t be nervous,” Asmo said.

“That’s my line.” 

He gave you a reassuring squeeze before you sat at the piano. 

After the initial applause, the hall was tense-quiet as everyone waited for the legendary singer to start.

You nodded at Asmo and then started to play. 

Asmodeus’ voice echoed in the air.

_“When will you wake up and realize?_

_Ah, but I’m afraid, too afraid...”_

By the time he reached the chorus, all the young girls in the seats were weeping. The creak in his voice, the tight smiles he wore, the vulnerability in his eyes--in front of them was not the campus male idol but a lonely soul yearning for love. 

_“These feelings that overflow …_

_I’ll sing to the wind and hope they reach your ears … ”_

You hit the last note and the hall fell back into silence. One minute passed before there was a clap, followed by ten more, then each audience member was standing on their feet. 

Asmodeus bowed, then turned to you with his arm out. You slowly walked towards him.

He took your hand and pressed his lips on your knuckles. 

A loud scream was heard somewhere in the crowd, then there were the shutters of cameras going off. 

You and Asmodeus gave a final bow and returned backstage. 

Theo was there ready to confront you, but your knees buckled and you fell forward. 

The other contestants and the nearby staff stepped closer but Asmodeus already had you in his embrace.

“It’s nothing … I … I just need to … sit down,” you wheezed. 

Asmodeus helped you back in the lounge room with a personnel following just in case. 

“Asmo, did I … did I do good?”

He brushed back your bangs with a smile. “You were breathtaking.”

“So were you … ”

The staff spoke up, “I already phoned a doctor.”

Asmodeus thanked her and then petted your head.

[Ding. The male lead is about to sing.]

Onstage, Theo signaled for his accompanist to begin playing the piano.

He started singing but some people in the audience gave each other looks of confusion. They whispered among themselves: “These lyrics are kind of familiar … ” 

One student said: “The rhythm is different but I heard this tune before,” then opened his phone. 

[Ding. Host, someone in the audience has shared your video post on the campus website.]

On the very first day of transmigrating here, you set up a vlog. There you posted short snippets of the compositions you gave the male lead. Since you didn’t endorse it, there were only a few people who saw the videos. 

While Theo continued to sing, the campus website was bombarded with comments. 

After your original vlog post was shared, someone began livestreaming the male lead’s performance.

Ruri-chan666: The flutist is very talented and he’s doing even better than the piano. 

sugarsniffer: Our King Theo said he created this song especially for today’s performance. Whoever owned this vlog probably stole it!

devil_darling: @sugarsniffer check the vlog post, it was uploaded weeks ago!

Little D. 5: Guys, I checked God Asmo’s feed and found him tagging this vlog several times. He even uses a line from the song as a caption. 

thekingismyhusband: That doesn’t mean anything!

Little D. 5: Wake up, people. What would our God Asmo gain from lying? It’s clear who the real thief is!

The music hall was in an uproar and Theo was stopped when a staff member went and informed the judge about what happened. 

[Ding. Side Task: “Reveal the male lead’s plagiarism” has been accomplished.]

You hummed and patted Asmodeus’ face.

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “You’re very pretty.”

He smiled.

“And very talented.”

“I know, but why’re you telling me this?”

“No reason, I was just thinking, it would be nice if I could play by your side forever.”

A light flickered in Asmo’s eyes and he pressed his mouth on your forehead. “If that’s what you want then that’s what will happen.”

You closed your eyes, lulled to sleep by his breathing. 

Later, you awoke to the system’s notification:

[Ding. Main Mission: “Win first place in the triannual music contest” has been accomplished. Time remaining: three weeks. Does the Host wish to stay?]

Instead of answering, you sat up with a pounding skull and asked, “Where’s Asmodeus?”

[The villain went to accept the award. He was hesitant to wake you and is currently giving a speech.]

The system opened its light screen to reveal Asmodeus onstage holding a gold trophy.

“I don’t have much to say … I could have never gone anywhere without my partner and songwriter, MC. Right now he’s sleeping cutely but if he were here I know he’d be as happy as I am.” 

[Does the Host wish to stay?]

“I--argh!”

**[ERROR. ERROR. Host body in danger.]**

“No sh--!” You toppled over the sofa and collapsed on the floor. There was a burden on your lungs and your bones were overcooked noodles. 

Five seconds later, you could breathe again.

You gasped and panted and cursed the system. 

[Host, please don’t get mad, I didn’t do anything! I warned you this body is very weak.]

“Yeah, yeah … ugh … This still hurts,” you said, holding your chest. 

[The anesthetic candy--]

“I’m leaving now.”

The system ding-ed and you struggled back on the sofa. 

[Initiating extraction … ]

You lay your head on the armrest and sighed, “What a shame … ” 

As your soul was pulled out the body, the lounge door swung open and Asmodeus walked in beaming.

[Exiting mission world.] 

You blew him a half-hearted kiss and returned to the White Space.

[Congratulations on completing the world of “When the Nightingale Stops Singing, They Will All Cry”]

[Mission grade: S]

[Reward points: 1000]

You rubbed your temples. “Again? You cheap thing, I worked my butt off for a month inside a body that was literally designed to be painful. I even bought that expensive single-use body spray.”

[Host, I’m really sorry, but I’m not in charge of your salary.]

You clicked your tongue, “Useless.”

[QAQ]

You stared at your points. “When can I expect to enter higher-level worlds?”

[Ding. Normally, you would need to finish twenty novice-level mission worlds with a grade of S.]

Just as you felt another headache coming along, the White Space flashed red and a light screen appeared with the text: **[EMERGENCY]**  
  


\--End of Arc 2--


	12. After Story (Asmodeus)

On his first day at the orphanage, Asmodeus was pushed down a well at the back of the main house. 

He was bullied by boys and the girls were too scared to defend him. 

He was alone.

However, he learned that because he was beautiful, he could sway people’s hearts. Using that face of a doll, Asmodeus would get back at all his bullies simply by crying in front of the right people. 

The kid that pushed him in the well had to sleep without dinner. The girl that cut his hair had to kneel on mung beans for an hour. 

Yes, from a young age, Asmodeus learned that appearance spoke louder than anything. So he hid whatever he truly felt, looked pretty and told people what they wanted to hear.

He was adopted by a wealthy couple and was the apple of everybody’s eyes. But despite all the fame, Asmodeus felt empty. What was the point of these parents who saw him as a commodity? What use were these fans who were more interested in his looks than his talent? 

But he kept these thoughts buried deep inside. He seeked comfort in strangers, because even if it was one night, at least he could feel loved. 

He was okay with these shallow affections until you arrived.

You were too kind, too gentle for him. Maybe that’s why you left … 

“Ne, MC, look at this. We won first place! Not that I doubted us.” Asmodeus approached the sofa cradling the trophy like it was an infant. However, there was a heavy weight in his stomach as he neared your body.

“MC?”

He put down the trophy and put a hand on your forehead. You were cold and still. 

“Is this to get back at me for teasing you earlier? It won’t work, I’m the king of teasing.” 

You did not speak.

He pinched your cheek and spoke more loudly, “MC?”

He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He pulled you into his arms and yelled your name over and over before the staff arrived. 

“Wake up, sweetie, we won! Look, the trophy’s here. Please wake up.”

Tears flowed down his amethyst eyes as one personnel reached over to check your pulse. She shook her head but Asmodeus ignored her. 

“Wake up, MC! Don’t … don’t leave me behind … “

He shrugged off anyone who touched him and hugged you tightly. “I promise to wake you up the next time we win so forgive me this once. Wake up, honey, please?”

But the body he held was motionless, the soul had already left and Asmodeus was alone again. 

After your corpse was taken away, Asmodeus left the auditorium without speaking to anyone, not even potential contractors. 

He didn’t know how long he lay on his bed, relishing your scent on the pillows. The lilies you received were now completely wilted but you didn’t get rid of them so neither did he.

He closed his eyes and saw your face smiling at him. 

“Not fair,” he choked, “you’re too unfair.” 

He then slowly pulled himself up and finally noticed his phone vibrating crazily with notifications. It was all questions from his “loyal fans” and news about the man you loved before him.

Asmodeus buried his face in his hands and burst into tears. 

Then the sobbing turned into laughing.

“Right, it’s unfair. It’s unfair that they all get to live when you’re gone. And if you’re gone then … ” He removed his hands to reveal a pair of red, psychotic eyes. 

“Then what’s the point of everyone else living?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next arc will no longer be a modern au. I can’t decide whether it’s going to be set in an Imperial Harem (Ancient China-inspired world) or a European household, so the next update may take a while hehe


	13. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 1: My First Ancient World

“What’s with this?” You pointed at the black and red  **EMERGENCY** text in front of you.

The system ding-ed and said: [Answering the Host, that is a type of special mission call. This emergency code is a high-risk mission with unusual circumstances so the Lord God sends an invitation to every host regardless of department.]

“High-risk as in … high pay?”

[Yes]

“I’ll go.”

The system regretted replying. It tried to make you rethink.

[Host, you can’t! Emergency mission worlds have high difficulty and low success rates!]

“Is there a rule against newbies taking higher level missions?”

[N-no]

“Then it’s settled. I’m going.”

Unable to reject its Host, the system reluctantly accepted the mission.

[Emergency call accepted. Preparing for transfer… three… two… ]

You blinked and then your entire body was submerged in water. With no time to think, you kicked your legs and swam upward. 

You broke through the river surface with a gasp.

[Ding. World of *** welcomes you. Mission Difficulty: *** ]

[Main Mission: Fulfill your duty. Side Task: *** Time Limit: two years]

You let the river carry you forward until you caught a giant rock and hauled your body over.

“Hey, stupid system,” you panted, “why the hell didn’t you warn me?”

[This system apologizes! When I accepted the emergency call we were automatically transported before I could warn you.]

“Tch.”

[QAQ]

You closed your eyes and breathed before saying, “Transfer the memories.”

[Ding. There are no memories to transfer.]

“What?”

[Ding. Please direct your attention to the screen.] 

You turned to the light screen and arched an eyebrow.

Rather than directly implanting the plot and the memories, you were going to read the summary? 

You assumed it was a normal part of the “special mission” gig and began reading.

MC is an orphan who assists the priestesses of the Temple of Enki, god of water, knowledge, wisdom, mischief and magic. She leads an ordinary life until one day, she attracts the unwanted attention of her city’s elderly king. When he realizes that she does not plan on becoming one of his brides, he tries to take her by force. The frightened MC flees the city but falls into the river. 

As though favored by the heavens, she is safely carried to the north where she finds sanctuary in the house of a childless couple. She discovers her affinity for regenerative magic and becomes a healer like her adoptive mother. 

Finally, the young orphan girl found home in the tiny house by the river. But one day, the couple are on their way to the market when they encounter bandits. They perish and their daughter becomes known as the “cursed child.”

But the girl remains pure and never refuses a patient. The girl becomes a woman, and from the “cursed child” she becomes the “cursed witch.” Though she lives a lonely life separated from other humans, she is not unhappy because *** *** ***.

“What’s this?” You raised an angry finger at the blurred text. It was completely illegible right until:

Sadly, the king and his men find her while conquering the city. She hides as many civilians as she can in her residence but *** *** *** 

The rest of the words were blurred again, except for the last few lines:  _ As she lies, cradled in the arms of ***, her lips give one last smile and with her final breath she says, “Thank you for finding me … I’m sorry.” _

“Little bird, are you broken?” You asked the system with gritted teeth.

[H-host, this text was directly sent to me by the Lord God, please don’t get mad!]

“... You weren’t joking when you said this was a high-risk task.” 

The plot presented was more like an unreliable summary, and without the memory implantation, you couldn’t identify people or objects. Then there was that vague main task. 

As you stood there staring at the light screen, Uwak pressed its hands together.

[Host … ] 

The system didn’t know what to say. Many novice hosts die before they can reach their tenth mission worlds and are then sent to punishment worlds, where they can truly die for the final time, but you were only on your third mission--a special mission, on top of that. 

You clawed on the rock until your fingers caught the dewy grass and wet soil. You pulled your body out of the river and then rolled over, shallow breaths formed tiny clouds. 

“According to the plot, we just arrived in the outskirts of the northern city.” 

You stared at the night sky. The constellations were definitely familiar. You forced yourself to sit and examined your clothes, a dirty, faded yellow tunic with fringed hems and leather sandals. 

“Uwak, in this world … are we in Mesopotamia?”

[Ding. The Host is technically correct! In the future this part of the continent will be known as Mesopotamia.]

You tapped your chin. Something felt off … 

[What is the matter, Host?]

You shook your head and gathered the heavy hair over one shoulder. “It’s nothing,” you said, “for the time being, we should go find that house.”

In the summary, after washing up on the side of the river, MC found a tiny house that belonged to an elderly couple. Before she could kneel and beg for sanctuary, they unhesitantly invited her to their home and fed her. They would come to see her as the child they never had. 

“Argh … ” You tilted your head and knocked one side of your skull, trying to get rid of the water in your ears.

It didn’t take long for your hair to dry and for bugs to feast on your bare arms. Your toes made a  _ squish _ ,  _ squish  _ sound with every step.

“This is not how I imagined death. Hell, maybe, but not my death,” you said as you slapped whatever landed on your elbow. 

[Ding. Before meeting me, how did my Host picture the afterlife?]

“It varies, but I didn’t expect bugs and wet feet.”

[Then how would you define heaven?]

“Hm … living in riches surrounded by beautiful men and good food?”

[ … ]

The system thought, rather than heaven, doesn’t that sound more like a den of iniquity?

When Uwak responded with silence, you misunderstood and said: “Oh, sorry, let me rephrase:  _ consenting  _ beautiful men and  _ very  _ good food.” 

[My Host knows how to have a good time.]

“I often dream about that scenario, but my wildest fantasy would be--”

[Host, this humble system asks that you do not say what you’re about to say.]

You pouted, then chuckled. This dumb system wasn’t too bad.

[Ding. The house is two meters away.]

“Finally,” you sighed and then sprinted down the path. 

The mud house resembled a gigantic anthill with a rectangular opening.

You closed your eyes, then you shouted and wept, “Sanctuary, please! Have mercy!”

[Switching character so quickly. Host is amazing.]

“I’m a professional.” 

You cried and collapsed on the dirt. The door opened shortly, revealing two wrinkled faces, one female and one male.

“Oh, you poor thing, look at you!” The woman had a raspy voice, but her tone was kind as she knelt down and covered you with her woven shawl.

“Please … I … I … ”

“Hush, dear, it’s all right. Come inside, you must be freezing.” 

You leaned on the woman and together hobbled towards a clay chair. A small lamp lit the small space. You glanced around you, noting the two fabrics laid on the ground by the wall and an area full of pots and knives. Then, it dawned on you.

“Uwak, how am I supposed to poop?”

[Ding. Host must work hard.]

“Get a body and go die,” you bit back angrily. 

A clay bowl was offered in front of you. You raised your head to see the husband looking at you with concerned, warm eyes. 

“Thank you … ” You took the bowl and took a silent sip. Those eyes were different from what you’ve seen in other characters in the previous worlds.

The wife arrived holding a green fabric. “I brought you a change of clothes,” she said with a gentle expression.

“Uwak,” you called as you thanked the woman. “This world … could it be … What kind of world is this?” The look in these people’s eyes made your soul waver and your guts told you they were more than cannon fodder. 

[Ding. Restricted information.]

“... useless.”

[>.<]

After finishing the rest of the water, you explained to the couple your situation, minus the creepy king. They told you you could stay here as long as you needed. You bowed your head, repeating thank you before saying good night.

After they went to sleep, you were free to think. 

The mysterious main mission and the missing memories, the fact that this world had no name and how the mission call was sent to every host regardless of their department. And that humane look in the couple’s eyes. 

You folded your knees and pondered over the details. 

“Uwak,” you spoke, “show me the summary again and give me a marker.”

[Ding. Just a moment, Host.]

The light screen unfolded and a pen materialized in your hand. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

You reread the text, tapping the tip of the marker on your chin. 

“Fulfill your duty is a very vague mission, so before we can ease into our roles, we have to figure out what it means.”

[Now that you mention it, I just assumed ‘fulfill your duty’ was related to the original’s career as a healer.]

“But if that’s correct why not just say it? Is figuring out the mission statement related to the mission difficulty?”

[...]

“Tch.”

[Q.Q]

You encircled the text that said MC fell into the river.

“Here’s my hypothesis. Each character has a role in the plot, but what happens if that character’s ‘soul’ leaves before it finishes the plot? The plot says that she has to die in the arms of mysterious person X. What if the original MC actually drowned and died in the river? I think the Lord God needed a replacement to properly follow the course of fate. We must live according to the plot.”

[Is that what the main mission meant by “fulfill your duty”?]

“That’s what I think.”

[But Host, even if what you say is true, we still have no idea who is this person X.] 

Not their name, not their appearance, not even their gender.

“Don’t worry,” you said as you encircled the unnamed person in the line  _ As she lies, cradled in the arms of ***  _ and from there drew an arrow towards the paragraph:  _ The girl becomes a woman, and from the “cursed child” she becomes the “cursed witch.” Though she lives a lonely life separated from other humans, she is not unhappy because *** *** ***. _

You underlined the phrase ‘ _ girl becomes a woman’ _ and then ‘ _ separated from other humans.’ _

“We can deduce two important clues from here: 1) we meet person X soon after the couple dies, and 2) that person is not human.”

The system let out multiple dings in surprise.

“Two years is a long time and the plot details you prepared are no help either … ” You tapped the marker on your chin. “But if the plot is so important that the Lord God had to interfere, we can rest easy and know we will definitely meet.” 

[Ding! The Host is amazing, the Host is a real Sherlock Holmes!]

“I wish,” you laughed. “According to Ronald Knox, ‘No accident must ever help the detective, nor must he ever have an unaccountable intuition which proves to be right.’ What I figured out right now doesn’t have solid evidence, but it’s better than blindly grasping in the dark.” 

The system then decided to read up on Ronald Knox.

It was quiet, with only the wind and the rustling of leaves to accompany you.

You leaned in the chair. 

A strong breeze blew inside and you looked out the doorway, into the darkness. 

For a moment, a thought formed in your head, but you shoved it back.

You snickered, laying down your head. “Ridiculous,” you mumbled and fell asleep. 

You dreamt of someone that night. You couldn’t see their face but you could tell they were a man as golden light outlined his strong silhouette. You were about to ask him something when two bat-like wings rose behind him. 


	14. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 2: These UR-Level Beauties are Bad for My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't intend to write or post this chapter up so soon but I took a break from studying and ended up finishing this chapter. I'm so happy to hear that you guys enjoy Uwak/The System, because there are some QT readers who aren't fan of systems that are too interactive with their hosts because they're either annoying or make the host too OP. But I love a social system and I ADORE an OP host.

You woke up to daybreak.

[Good morning, Host! What’re your plans today?]

Your mind was clouded. 

You cradled your head between your hands, feeling like you forgot something important.

[Host, are you all right?]

“... I’m fine.”

Whatever it was, if it was truly important then it would come back. 

You stepped outside to find the old woman tending to a garden by the river.

When she saw you she smiled and said, “Good morning, feeling better, I hope?”

“Much better. I owe you my life.” You bowed, and although technically you didn’t owe them anything, you wanted to be genuine. 

“Now, now, raise your head. We did what anyone would’ve done.”

You grinned back weakly. In your reality, no, even in many fictional works, inviting a complete stranger into one’s home in the middle of the night is inviting danger. You would’ve never made such a stupid choice, but seeing the compassion in the couple’s eyes last night made you feel guilty for insulting them.

You put on a sweet smile as you eased into your role. 

You learned healing techniques from your new “mother” and was taught how to fish by your new “father.” You tolerated the judgmental looks from the patients coming from the city. 

You played as the perfect little daughter who could never hurt anyone, even your bullies. 

Months later, the fateful incident happened. 

The system reported:

[Ding. The elderly couple have been killed by bandits.] 

You said nothing and continued watering the herbs. 

[Host?]

You expected this to happen and frankly, the thought of saving them never once crossed your mind. Your mission was your top priority, after all. But still, even though this world was fictional, you were part of this world, so you couldn’t help the slight ache in your chest.

When the sun began to set, you plucked out flowers and then put them in a basket. You went to the river and then gently placed the basket on the water.

You watched the flowers until they were carried far and disappeared from view.

For the rest of the night, the system was silent as were you.

The next morning, Uwak greeted you as usual. 

[G-good morning, Host. Please don’t feel too sad. No one blames you for not interfering with their deaths like most transmigrators!]

You made a disgusted look. “Huh?” 

[E-eh?]

“Who’s sad? They’re  _ characters _ .”

[Eh?]

“Although I feel bad don’t expect me to actually mourn from the bottom of my heart.” You retorted as you started your daily stretches. “Characters are just pieces of fiction, why do you think I didn’t think twice about the crappy stuff I’ve done so far?” 

[But Host! I-isn’t it every otaku’s dream to live life in fiction?]

“Listen, stupid,” you enunciated carefully, “I may be an otaku but that doesn’t mean I’m delusional. Just because I like a charming demon in an anime doesn’t mean I’d  _ actually _ like him. Just because I like watching a killing game doesn’t mean I’d actually want to be a part of it or support it in real life. Get it, dummy? I know where to draw the line.”

[I-I see] The system actually didn’t understand but the Host was too scary.

You summoned the light screen and crossed out the line telling the couple’s demise. 

“Now that that’s outta the way, I can actually be myself in this place.”

You stepped outside beaming, “It was a real pain acting young and gentle and  _ bleugh _ . Holy Mother-type characters are such a cliché, y’know? And to think I get magic for the first time and it’s meant to heal other people, what a waste.”

[ … ]

[Out of curiosity, what kind of magic does the Host actually consider to be, er, not a waste?]

You tilted your head in thought, then answered: “Flashy powers--like fire-bending! Oh, and maybe even overpowered powers like that one superhero, All-Guy! Or was it One-Might?”

[ … ]

“Healing is sooooo boring, I can’t even kill people,” you paused, and then hummed, “Though I guess it’d be useful for drawn-out torture.”

The system: (￣x￣;)

“Like ripping someone’s nails off with pliers while making them subtract 7 from 1000 … Maybe not even nails, how about cutting off their--”

[STOP! PLEASE STOP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!]

“Eh? But tragedy in the first act can lead to big pay-offs at the end.”

[I don’t care! What does torture have to do with the mission, anyway? Y-you’re supposed to be a s-s-sweet, virginal, pure character!]

You checked your nails for dirt. 

“Oh. Right. Sorry, I forgot.”

[ … ]

Why did the system feel like you were playing with it?

[W-with all seriousness, Host, what are we going to do now?]

“Wait, duh. Oh, but that means up until that person X arrives I have to continue living a lonely life bullied by cannon fodders.”

[I’m sorry but the character settings must be kept.]

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a professional.” 

As predicted, news of the elderly couple’s death spread. Rumors began flying about the cursed child they adopted.

[Why do these characters have to bully the MC?] Asked the system as you walked down the city road.

“Because art imitates life. Even in the real world, innocent people are bullied for the sake of it.”

[That’s too unfair.]

“We’ve been here for almost a year and  _ now _ you say that?” 

As you neared a certain vendor stand, you put on a tired smile and greeted the owner.

She was a woman around your age and was currently flirting with a customer.

“Good afternoon,” you said.

She turned briefly towards you, looked you up and down, huffed, and then returned to giggling with the man.

[She’s always like this, isn’t she?]

“Well, every girl seems to be jealous of this face. Who can blame them? I am gorgeous.”

[ … You mean this body is gorgeous, correct?]

“But it takes a special person to pull off the wounded, doe-eyed beauty aura that I exude, no?”

[Whatever you say, Host.]

You brushed it off and then continued with your acting.

“Um … ” You stood there as you held your basket of herbs between limp arms. 

The young man looked away from the vendor and then at you. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.

He cleared his throat and said to the vendor, “Ninlil, y-you have a customer.”

The woman narrowed her eyes and scowled at you.

You grinned awkwardly and held up your basket. “Sorry to intrude, I-I just came to exchange some herbs for some barley.”

She didn’t even look at your offer before clicking her tongue, “Tch. As usual your produce looks like trash, so don’t expect too much from me.”

Despite what she said, she took over half of your basket.

You’re more or less used to this treatment from nearly everyone, so it was easy to resist the urge to climb over the table and punch her in the face.

“T-thank you, Ninlil.” 

“Tch. I told you not to ever call me by my name. Don’t act like we’re close or people will get the wrong idea.”

You nodded meekly.

As you left, you heard her whisper to the guy, “Cursed witch.”

[So you’ve finally graduated from child to witch.]

“If only I really were a powerful witch like Bayonetta, I could destroy this whole town with style.”

[Host, stop dreaming.]

“Why I--urgh!”

[Ding!]

You fell down, the basket flew to the ground with the contents spilling onto the dirt road.

“Son of a--” You quickly collected yourself. 

A local kid had tripped you. He returned to his laughing friends and soon the adults stopped to laugh as well.

[Humans are cruel in this world.]

“It’s fine, I’m sure they’ll get their just desserts.”

The system went silent.

“I don’t mean torture--I’m talking about the natural cycle. Bullying someone so pretty and helpless is sure to get them struck by ten thousand lightning bolts in the future.”

With a subtle pout on your lips, you gathered your things and left the market.

The walk back to the house was long but thanks to the shady-named Stallion Stamina energy drink from the system store, you never felt exhaustion. But it was easy to get bored.

Every single walk to and from the city, the conversations usually went like this:

“Are we there yet?”

[Five kilometers left.]

“Are we there yet?”

[Five kilometers left.]

“Are we there yet?”

[Host, how about we play I Spy again?]

You exhaled mockingly before agreeing, “Fine. I spy with my little eye … something blue.”

[Ding! Is it the sky?]

You actually just said “blue” randomly but the system sounded excited so you went along with it. “Well, it  _ is _ blue. Your turn.”

[I spy with my little eye … uh … something green?]

“The trees.”

[How did the Host guess so fast?]

You stared at the endless sea of trees around you and mumbled, “I got lucky. Give me another one.”

[Really? Okay, um … Ding! I spy with my little eye something red!]

“Red?” You blinked in confusion. 

There weren’t any red flowers around or a person wearing red. 

[Hehe, finally got you. I’ll give you two more hints: it’s big and is covered in gold.”

You stopped walking. 

Red, big and covered in gold ... 

“Hey … ”

[Give up, Host? Hehe, it’s actually--]

“You’re talking about a person right now, aren’t you?”

[Ah, yes! I knew you’d get it.]

The system expected you to be happy but why was your expression so dark?

[H-Host?]

“Where is this person?”

[Er, he’s lying under a cedar tree half a kilometer from here.]

“You idiot, that could be person X! And you’re supposed to spy something that I can see too!”

[I-I’m so sorry!]

With renewed vigor, you started running.

[Host, there is no need to rush!]

“Like hell! I spent the last ten months with you. Alone.”

The system: (✿Ŏ﹏Ŏ)

It didn’t take long for you to spot him slumped against the trunk of a tree, adorned in gold jewels, and as you approached him, you found a growing pool of blood under him. 

“Don’t die on me! I can’t fail this mission!” 

You knelt beside him and examined his body. On his lower left side was a fist-sized puncture wound, black and oozing with blood.

You laid him down and then put two hands over the wound. You closed your eyes and focused your magic into closing the hole.

It was a big wound so you were dizzy by the time the blood started clotting. 

After making sure he was healed, you leaned on your arms and tried to calm yourself. Once again, you cursed the system for giving such weak-ass magic.

As the system cried, the man beside you grumbled.

You perked up and crawled closer to him. 

His eyebrows creased together, sweat dripped down his forehead. You reached over to check his temperature but your wrist was firmly grasped.

“Who are you?” His voice was deep and mellow while his ocre eyes stared into yours. 

You couldn’t help but stare back. His gaze pulled you closer and closer until--

Drip.

A drop of blood landed on his cheek.

[Host, your nose!]

Your free hand flew over your furious-red face as you looked away.

“F-forgive me, I’m not too good with strangers so I … I tend to bleed on them--I mean around them!” 

You snuck a glance at him. He sat up and rubbed his head. Gold chains hung from his neck, drawing attention to his sculpted chest and eight packs. A white piece of fabric tied around his waist was the only cloth he wore. 

He wasn’t human but you could tell he was someone important. 

He rubbed his nape then turned to you. “What do you want?” He drawled. 

You simply stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Oi, human, are you listening to me?”

When you said nothing, he glanced at you and after looking at you up and down, he smirked. “I see,” he said, stretching a long, muscular arm towards you.

You blinked and then slapped his hand away when it grazed your shoulder.

“W-what--” You rose to your feet, cheeks flaring. “Don’t go touching people without permission!” 

He cocked his head lazily, like a confused lion. Then his smirk grew. “I see, you like to play hard to get, don’t you?”

In an instant you were on your back as a hard chest pushed down on you from above. The golden trinkets he wore felt cold on your bare skin. 

You swallowed hard.

[Host, your temperature has risen!] The system reported. It scratched its head. [That’s odd: temperature is higher in your ears, chest and--]

“Beast!” You yelled at the man. You pushed against him, only to find his body immovable as a bolder. 

“Go away! I won’t bother you again so go away!” You screamed, kicking whichever leg was free. At some point, you swung your arm and it hit his cheek. 

Gold eyes flickered dangerously at you.

You stopped your flailing and shut your eyes tightly. You waited for him to hit you back. 

But as you began to quiver there, you heard a snicker. You peeked through one eye and saw the man laughing to himself. 

“Wonderful. No human has ever raised a hand on me before,” he declared.

“Th-that was an accident…”

“You’re amusing, I’ll give you that.” He pulled away from you and stood. He raised his chin. “I’ll come around to play again, human.” Like foam, he disappeared into thin air. 

You spoke to Uwak, “Is he still around?”

[Answering the Host, that person is no longer in the area.]

You dusted the dirt off your clothes and resumed walking. “What an arrogant little scumbag,” you mumbled with a smile, “just the way I like ‘em.”

The system: (・・；)

“Did you see the way he talked to me? I already have a grasp of his character type.”

[I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.]

“He’s clearly someone powerful, probably bored out of his mind. He seems immature too. He’s used to getting what he wants and lives for the chase, but once he’s got you, he’ll grow tired soon enough.”

The system felt like it was being stupid as it asked [What does the Host intend to do now?]

You smiled. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to turn him into my slave.”

[Ah, I see.]

The system: ... 

The system: … How was that obvious?

As if reading its mind, you added, “Remember how at the end of the story I give some sappy farewell speech to person X before I die? It’s clear that we’re supposed to form a deep, soul-bonded relationship.”

The system thought,  _ And to you, a “deep, soul-bonded relationship” equates to making him your slave? _

[Oh, but Host, how are you so sure he’s person X?]

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” You snapped back. “In the past months we’ve seen a lot of humans here yet they all look normal, even the ‘handsome’ men are only handsome in the realistic sense. That scumbag we saved had an abnormally symmetrical and clear face and a body meant for gods. And did you not see his hair? No natural redhead in my old world had hair like that. If this were an anime, the viewers would know for an instant that he’s an important character.” You humphed, “This is why I hate normies.” 

The system:（＾∀＾）

It wanted to defend itself but it didn’t know how.

You glanced at the palm that smacked person X. You curled your hand into a fist and grinned. “Arrogant men look best when they’re kneeling before you.”

[Whatever you say, Host ＾ω＾] 

Suddenly, Uwak’s sensors went off.

[Ding! Two creatures of unknown species just entered the human atmosphere.] 

You reflexively lifted your head but was only faced by foliage. 

Your skin tingled. Instinctively, you hid behind a tree as strong winds shook the forest.

Gold light pierced the air, a circle with complicated symbols formed. 

Two humanoids stepped out of the portal. Each one wore white robes lined with gold. On their heads curled wires of delicate gold, forming a crown. 

They began to speak with each other, but the language was completely foreign. 

“Uwak, I want to purchase the Omniglot App.”

[Ding. Omniglot Lite App for 200 reward points. Confirm order please.]

A light screen appeared asking “Confirm order?” and you hit YES.

A line of text flashed before your eyes.

[Audio: ENOCHIAN. Translating … Preparing subtitles.]

“Are you certain that he fell here?” Asked a young-looking man with vanilla skin and hair that seemed to shine like the sun. 

His companion nodded—he was tall with silver hair and a muscular physique rivalling Diavolo’s. “After I struck him with the Spear of Gungnir, he opened a portal and was transported here.”

“Well, he isn’t here.” 

“Oh, really, Michael? I didn’t notice that, thanks for pointing that out, that really helped me, bro.”

“Don’t get testy with me, Gabriel. We’re all exhausted.”

“Tsk. How did that bastard get so powerful anyway?”

“Language.”

“Tsk.”

Michael put his chin in his hand, then turned towards the tree where you found Diavolo. You had cleaned up the blood but he seemed attracted to it.

On the other hand, Gabriel tapped his foot. “What’re we waiting for? He’s probably gone off to the nearest city to slaughter humans.”

“I can sense traces of mana here.”

“So?”

“This mana has touched Diavolo.”

“Don’t tell me…”

They looked at each other. 

A harsh breeze cut past you and you soon found Gabriel holding a gold spear against your throat. 

“I knew it…” Gabriel growled, eyes flickering electric blue, “you can see us, can’t you?”

“H-huh?” 

“She can’t understand you, Gabriel.” 

Michael put a hand over the spear and pushed it down. 

Gabriel clicked his tongue and stepped back, the spear vanished with a flash of light and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael smiled a smile that sunflowers would face to admire. 

“U-um…”

You collapsed down to your knees, weaving your fingers together, you cried, “Please don’t kill me! T-take my money if you want but please spare this lowly one’s life!”

Gabriel snickered against his fist. He was still speaking in Enochian as he spoke, “Ah, turns out not everyone falls for you at first sight, brother.” 

Michael knelt down and gently clasped his hands over yours. “Calm yourself, we’re not here to take your life or your money.” He spoke your dialect with a perfect accent.

You glanced at him with flowing tears. “You’re not going to take my life?”

“That’s right.”

“Y-you won’t steal my money?”

He nodded.

You froze and then pulled back, folding yourself as more tears came. “Then a-a-are you perhaps one of those bad men that will take m-m-m-my maidenhood?”

The system: (∩_∩)

Michael: （＾ｖ＾）

Gabriel: (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

Lord God:（＞ｙ＜）

When the two men said nothing, you picked yourself up and ran away, yelling “Pervert!”

Neither of them stopped you, one was rendered speechless from shock while the other was bent over laughing.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day someone would call  _ you _ a pervert,” exclaimed Gabriel as he rolled on the ground.

Michael remained quiet, however, as the word “pervert” echoed in his head.

As you ran away, you used the back of your hand to wipe the blood from your nose.

[Host…]

“Things just got interesting. I can’t believe I’d actually have a chance to deal with demons and angels!”

You already knew what the system was going to ask so you explained, “Diavolo means devil, but at first I thought that was just for creative purposes but it seems like whoever wrote this story just sucks at naming ‘cause those two guys were speaking Enochian, the language of angels and their names were ripped from the bible. Who knew both species were actually aesthetically pleasing?”

[Then what you did earlier, about treating them as criminals was—]

“An act!”

The story failed to mention them but since they appeared right after Diavolo, they were important. 

[But there are now three non-humans. How do we know which one is person X?]

Instead of answering, you asked back, “Hey, what’s the easiest way to make a sale?”

[I’m afraid I don’t have sufficient knowledge on capitalism to answer.]

“Silly bird-brain. The answer is easy: the best way to make a sale is to make people fight over your product.”

[Then … ]

“Yup! I’m gonna see how far this face can go in starting a war!”

Uwak put its palms together. 

[I see, I see.] 

It wanted to be a good system so it will do its best to understand its Host!


	15. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 3: A (Bankrupt) Celestial Goddess Descends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I'll start a sentence, and I don't even know where it's going. I just hope I find it along the way. Like an improv conversation.” - Michael Scott, The Office
> 
> Thank you for the wait! Many thanks to my Russian translator and readers for their support haha though to be honest the part about Shrek 2 wasn’t intentional. I didn’t even realize the reference until you guys pointed it out. 
> 
> Anyway, I know you all have questions about the story and the characters of this world, and to be honest, it’s the same for me. I thought I had a grip on this arc but turns out I don’t. But rest assured, once everything is done and over, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. For now, enjoy the ride with me hehe

When you reached the house you quickly ordered, “Stay on guard. If you sense that someone is nearby or that I am being watched without my knowledge, report to me ASAP. Oh and show me the catalogue for the system store.” 

[Yes, Host!]

The system blushed. Lately, its Host has done nothing but mess with it but getting ordered around in such a serious, stoic manner felt really good. 

Sadly, Uwak’s moment was shattered as you fired a string of orders, “I’ll take the For that Forever Fresh Smell Mint candies, the Puppy Dog Pout Eye contacts, the Say Goodbye to Hairfall This-is-not-a-scam Hairspray and the … ” 

You then continued to splurge on your remaining reward points.

[Host, I don’t mind the business and I hope I don’t sound doubtful, but aren’t you being too reckless?] 

“You do sound doubtful,” you said as you silently skimmed over the catalogue for more items.

[This is a high-stakes world so spending so much in one go concerns me.]

“Oh, that. Yeah, it is pretty reckless.”

[SO YOU AGREE!]

“About half and half. I’m spending everything in one sitting  _ because _ this is a high-stakes mission. I was saving up for a Pocket Room, but I’m dealing with three hi-spec men here so I gotta give it my all.”

[Please explain in a language I understand.]

“Originally, I planned on saving at least half of my points for emergency situations, but you’ve seen my targets. Such S-grade, no, UR-plus-grade beauties! I want them all in my harem!”

[…]

“I’m kidding.” 

You skimmed over the food menu of the catalogue and whispered, “...maybe.”

Did Uwak hear right? 

“But you know, I did charm the Devil Tyrant of the Business World and the Heavenly God of Love and Music, now I get to add living angels and a handsome devil to my resumé. I can’t help but get excited.”

The system wanted to try and be more supportive but rather than a charming smile you wore a sinister grin that oozed with malice. 

It suddenly wanted to apologize to this pervert’s new victims.

But before that...

[Host, I can recommend a meal appropriate for your current body if you’re hungry.] 

“No need. I’m not buying, just figuring out what I want.”

[Huh?]

“It’s nothing important.” You waved the catalogue away and then walked over to your pile of upgrades.

“Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the guys are pretty~” you hummed as you picked up a bottle of the dubiously named Virgin’s First Touch oil. “I won’t stop until I have each of you moaning beneath me. Hihihihi...”

The system with no eyes or glands let out a tear.

Its Host was the queen of perverts.

Three days past with no movement from the characters but you didn’t mind, you stayed in the house all day and all night. On the fourth day, Uwak informed you that the angels were in the city.

Michael and Gabriel were dressed in simple robes, blue and green, respectively. With their angelic auras suppressed, the humans saw merely them as handsome travellers.

“Why’re we here? These humans are too noisy,” complained Gabriel.

“Please don’t talk like you’re not human, brother,” Michael corrected him before grabbing him by the shoulder and walking away from the gossiping ladies.

“I don’t get why we’re investigating this whatshername when you said she couldn’t have healed Diavolo.” Gabriel paused. Then he pointed an accusing finger. “Could she?”

“She couldn’t. At least I don’t think so. I spoke with Lilith about the mana I found and she confirmed it with me.”

“Confirmed what?”

“It was primordial mana.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. 

Humans define mana as life-force, as the energy, the very essence of everything. In a way they’re right. Mana is every piece of their Father, the Creator of everything, who once scattered himself out of boredom and accidentally birthed the universe. But a billion years has passed since then. Now mana has diluted into a weaker form that humans can only barely sense it, let alone use it. 

A human with primordial mana was…

“Impossible,” he whispered. “Maybe you made a mistake, maybe it was just Diavolo’s magic or—”

“Do you seriously think Lilith can make a mistake?” 

Lilith was one of the youngest angels. However, she loved knowledge and was a fast learner. She knew everything about the world that their Father made. Well, almost everything.

“Why don’t we just ask Father, then?” Gabriel asked but they both knew it was hopeless. Their Father was finicky and only answered questions he wanted to answer, and that’s if he bothers to listen.

“He’s gone off somewhere. Probably travelling,” said Michael.

“Travel to where? The old man created this entire place from his own fart.”

“At any rate, Lilith is curious about this anomaly and asked me to investigate. You know I can’t say no to her when she asks so nicely.”

Gabriel stared at his brother, his face deadpan.

Michael was disturbed. “What is it?” 

“I’m thinking … ” He smirked. “I’m thinking whether you’re really doing this for Lilith or yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Pft, of course you do. The chick called you a pervert and you were catatonic for three days straight. It was pathetic, really. You probably want revenge. Go on, tell me the truth, this little brother will help you out.”

“Will my little brother kindly shut his mouth before I...” Michael fell quiet.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and faced the direction Michael looked at. “What, you…” 

The entire market was struck silent. Soft footsteps against the unpaved sandy street were heard as a figure walked past a crowd of slack-jawed onlookers.

[Ding. Michael and Gabriel are ten feet away.]

You curled your lips and finally raised your eyes that have always pointed down. There were gasps in the crowd. 

[…]

“That’s right. Cower before me, masses.”

[H-host, do I have to do this?]

“Behold my secret move, worth 73% of work and 100% of my reward points: heavenly beauty graces the earth!”

[... The sun that yearned to embrace you could only caress your form with a golden halo. The wind curled your hair playfully, never throwing it, treating it only with the gentleness of two lovers becoming one for the first time. Your skin was like glass that beckoned one to come and kiss it… ]

_ “This is the power of a woman who has drained her savings account!” _

[The flowerbud that everybody stepped on has blossomed.]

The system threw away the script and wept into its hands. [I feel violated. No one will ever marry me now! And why only 73% effort? I’ve been mistreated for such a lousy percentage!]

“There, there, little bird. It’s not like there was someone who wanted to marry you in the first place.”

[QAQ]

“And as for why only 73%, well…”

You snuck a glance of the two awe-struck angels.

“...it’s obviously because we should savor every step towards a meaningful relationship.”

The system decided that it would rather stay single than enter whatever meaningful relationship the Host had in mind.

You continued as if unaware of everyone’s attention. You approached Ninlil’s stand, pushing your basket ever so gently towards her.

Ninlil was as awestruck as the young men around you. 

It took some time and a tilt of your head before she snapped out of her silence. With furious red cheeks she snatched the basket away from you. “Still trashy as always, but since I’m feeling generous, I-I guess I’ll give you a discount.”

[Do discounts even exist in this time period? And furthermore, she’s surprisingly generous despite hating you.]

“It doesn’t matter if she likes men or women, humans adore beauty. One just cannot help but feel the compulsive need to be kind to a goddess like me.”

[...]

You retrieved your basket--now brimming with fresh fruits, vegetables and grain--and said thank you with a bow. 

You turned and went on your merry way, your initial effect eventually fading as people returned to their current tasks, though everyone would sneak a glance of your retreating figure.

However, a broad figure stepped in front of you. You looked up and saw an unfamiliar face staring down at you with a dirty leer.

Your confused face reminded people of a lost doe as you asked, “May I help you?” 

“I don’t think we’ve met--”

“No, sir, I don’t think we have.”

The stranger blinked, obviously not expecting you to interrupt him, then burst out laughing. “Well, then. Let me introduce myself, I’m the son of the richest man here.”

“Is that so? I’m afraid I don’t know what that has to do with me.”

He bellowed and you flinched, subtly dodging the spray of spit. 

“Good, good, I like ‘em raw and innocent.”

“...”

[...]

[Host, this is ... ] These were the lines of a classic cannon fodder. 

“I-I’m sorry but I really don’t understand what you mean. I should get going before it gets dark--” You tried to move around him but he simply sidestepped and blocked you again. 

You furrowed your brows.

He snatched your arm and your basket rolled on the dirt. Before you could say anything else, he had your chin in his greasy palm. 

“Whaddaya say, you come join my family, hm? I’ll take you to paradise.”

The system watched its Host keep her act together, expression a thin mask hiding a layer of ice, and thought to itself,  _ rather than paradise, this Host would take you to hell. _

You pulled away, partly out of acting and partly because this guy’s breath reeked like rotten onions.

“Come on, I’ll show you how the gods party--” 

A strong wind sliced between you and the man. A strong scent enveloped you and you couldn’t help but lean closer to its source. It smelled like a pastry shop. You could almost taste your favorite dish…

“Hey, you.”

“Huh?” You glanced up and realized that you were leaning against a hard chest and facing an angry-looking angel in disguise.

You pushed yourself off him and planted your gaze at the ground. 

Gabriel crossed his arms and made no attempt to hide his piercing glare. It felt like yesterday that the first human learned how to walk on only two limbs with Lilith gushing over it, but these weaklings have evolved too quickly. They produced a woman whose looks could rival an angel’s. Barely.

“Who the hell are you?” Demanded the scum whose soul oozed with ill intent.

Gabriel flicked his head, his eyes flashed and the man stepped back. Whatever courage he had in attacking an innocent girl vanished quickly and he stomped away with a harrumph. 

“T-thank you,” you whispered.

Gabriel directed his glare right at you and you almost fell back in fear. 

He clicked his tongue. “What a weakling,” he finally said something. It was insulting but it was still something.

Gabriel turned to his brother, who stood hidden in a crowd of onlookers, and made a face as if to ask, “Are you sure someone like this could use mana? Especially primordial mana?”

Michael cocked his head to the side.

Gabriel clicked his tongue again and turned back to you. 

“Oi”

You straightened your posture. “Y-yes?”

“Follow me.”

“But--”

He knelt down, gathered things, threw all of them in the basket, and then shoved the basket to your chest.

“Shut yer trap and just do as I say.”

Instinctively, you covered your mouth and nodded. 

Gabriel looked you up and down one more time, rolled his eyes, and then started walking.

As you followed him in silence, the system spoke up.

[He seems unimpressed. The number of products we used weren’t exactly cheap. Your hair is shinier and stronger than Rapunzel’s and your skin should glow like the full moon.]

“Ohoho, you flatter me with your compliments.”

[My Host knows no shame.]

“Dead people cannot afford shame.”

[Please don’t joke.]

“Well, if you must know, it’s only natural that he acts like this.”

[???]

“No matter how beautiful I am, I don’t expect them to fall for me with a snap of my savings account.”

[So you’re saying you drained all those precious points for nothing!]

“Non, non. You misunderstand, bird-brain. Beauty is only half of what makes a person attractive, the rest is attitude,” you replied as you peered at your “savior.” Although he wore a layer of dirtied blue fabric, you could still make out the shape of his broad back. 

[What are you doing?]

“I was just thinking that his back would make for a lovely canvas.”

[Oh. I see.] 

Wait. 

[Huh?]

“Do you really want to know what I mean, birdie?” You wore that frightening smile again.

[N-no, thank you.]

The system decided that maybe it was time to plug in its earbuds and listen to calming music. 

You didn’t know how long you walked but you found yourself standing under an isolated tree on a hill. Gabriel leaned on the tree and you stood a few feet away, cradling your basket to your stomach. You two stayed like that for a minute before a thunderous rumble shook the silence between you and Gabriel. He glanced at you and you turned away in shame.

“I’m sorry, I-I haven’t eaten in awhile.”

Gabriel guffawed. 

“Yeah, I figured that much.” He glanced around, then up at the branches. He elbowed the tree and a single red fruit fell onto his palm.

“Here.” He threw the fruit towards you and you managed to catch it with your basket.

“This is … ” You stared at the thing. 

“It’s not poisonous.”

“Thank you…” But of course, you knew. It took you two seconds to identify it as  _ Punica granatum,  _ commonly known as the pomegranate. And you were certain they weren’t in season. 

You wiped its skin and realized that you could see your reflection on it. The power of angels… wasted on fruit-making. 

You were about to take a bite when Gabriel suddenly spoke again. 

“This dumb thing,” he said as he juggled another pomegranate between his fingers. “It kinda reminds me of a stupid story.”

You gently put down the fruit and leaned forward.

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh, sorry. I thought you wanted me to listen. Just ignore me.”

He scratched his head. “Knock it off.”

“Huh?”

“Talking to me like I’ll cut you up if you say something wrong.”

You didn’t know what to say, because if memory served you right, this ding-dong planned to do exactly that when you first met. But all the sarcasm that bubbled in your chest was kept tightly under wraps as you scratched your cheek shyly. 

“This is how I normally am, sorry if I’m annoying.”

He clicked his tongue and you were tempted to do the same. 

Another round of who-can-say-quiet-the-longest passed before you decided to start another conversation. “I-I’m grateful for--”

“Speak louder”

You fixed your posture again as you raised your volume, “I’m grateful for your saving me but … why did you … bring me here?”

“That’s a good question. I don’t know either.”

“Oh…” You blushed and bowed your head.

He sighed. Then he took off the cloth that covered his head and spread it by the roots of the tree. “Sit down already, I can see your knees buckling from all the way over here. And don’t say ‘thank you’ or ‘sorry.’ Just stay quiet and sit down.”

You bit your lip and nodded before scrambling towards the makeshift blanket. As you folded your knees, he resumed leaning on the trunk. 

Gabriel cursed his brother for taking too long and was about ready to fly back when he noticed you wrinkling the hem of your skirt. His expression softened despite himself, and he rubbed his nape in frustration.

“Have you--” he started, and you raised your face, revealing those doe eyes. He cleared his throat and continued, “Have ya ever heard of Adam and Eve?”

You shook your head.

“At the beginning, there was nothing, only darkness. So a powerful god decided to create everything out of boredom. His last creations were the first humans, Adam and Eve, or so the story goes. He only had one rule for them:  ‘Do not eat the fruit that falls from the Tree of Knowledge,’ ” he said as he stared at the  pomegranate. “Guess what they did when the old geezer turned his back?”

You guessed, “They ate it…?”

“Yup,” he threw the fruit up and down, but your eyes were more focused on his biceps more than anything.

“He gave them everything, yet they broke his one rule. Humans screw up all the time, but the geezer loves them all the same.”

You blinked.

“What?” He barked.

“W-well, it’s just that … you’re talking as if this all actually happened.”

His eyes widened, then he gritted his teeth. “Yeah. But I mean, it’s a little stupid. Loving those rulebreakers regardless of what they do.” 

“Love can’t be reasoned with.”

“That’s not the only thing that frustrates me,” he said, staring at the fruit in his hand. “Why did they have to take a bite? They already had everything.”

“Because sometimes, you can’t help but yearn for the forbidden things,” you whispered.

Gabriel was about to retort but stopped. Your eyes bore into his as you bit into the pomegranate. You licked the red stain that covered your lips. Your neck bobbed softly as you swallowed. 

“You … ” For the first time in his life, the angel Gabriel found himself entranced by a human. 

Someone called out to him and Gabriel only just realized that his hand was reaching out to you. He pulled back his arm just as Michael arrived with “backup.”

When you saw who was approaching, your first instinct was to hide behind Gabriel. 

Michael raised his hands with a nervous smile. “Ah, looks like you remember me. But it seems like you were getting along well with my brother.”

“That’s b-because he didn’t try to take my--”

“No, no, no! Like I said, I wasn’t… I’m not a bad person, all right?”

There was a giggle behind him, followed by a feminine voice, “This is quite the scene. I don’t recall the last time you’ve been rendered speechless, Brother Michael.”

A young lady in blue appeared from behind Michael. She was a head shorter than him and Gabriel but from the way she held herself, you knew she wasn’t someone to be underestimated. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled and you swore lilies bloomed around her. She glided towards you and held out two delicate hands. “My name is Lilith.” 

You stared at her hands for a moment. Your gut told you not to touch even a single hair on this woman.

[Host, please rest assured. Your loyal system won’t let anything happen to you!]

“...”

Lilith amped up her smile. “I promise, no one here is out to hurt you. Please, we’re only here to make friends.”

You barely touched  _ one _ finger when a surge of warmth travelled from your wrists up to your chest and stomach. A sense of ease spread throughout your body, tempting you to let go … and just … melt into nothing… 

[Ding. Sensing third-party interference. Commencing emergency procedures...]

[Host-System aural synchronization complete. Anti-psychic field raised to 50%]

As if a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown your way, you woke up. That mind-numbing warmth was still present, but it was not as effective as it was earlier.

Lilith’s smile turned eerie with excitement, like a kid who found a new toy to cut open. But the smile disappeared when Gabriel raised his hand and smacked his sister across the head. 

“ _ What-- _ ” she yelled, holding her skull softly. “Michael! Gabriel hit me again!”

“It’s because ya keep grinning like a creep!”

“Was not!”

“Was to.”

“Was not!”

“Was to.”

Michael rubbed the lines between his brows. 

“Um…” You mumbled. 

Lilith broke away from Gabriel and then pulled you into a tight embrace. The system didn’t sense any further interference and removed the anti-psychic field. 

“You are one of a kind human, ya know?” She exclaimed. “And I’m not saying this in the pathetic ‘you’re definitely meant for great things’ way that mothers use to comfort their talentless children who are doomed for mediocrity. I mean it literally. You are the first human I have ever met to have Father’s mana!”

“Lilith!” 

“Dammit, you brat!”

The two brothers reprimanded in unison. 

She shrugged. “Puh-lease. This girl managed to deflect my powers. Someone like this, the first in a million years, should be treasured and properly blossomed into the perfect flower!”

“There ya go again with yer weirdass metaphors and weirdass obsession with deflowering!” Gabriel pointed. 

“ _ Hah? _ Ya mind speaking properly? I couldn’t understand you, brute-whose-only-talent-is-baking-and-cutting-things-up.”

“What didcha say?”

“Ya heard me, Brute.”

“Nerdy freak!”

[Host…]

“I don’t get it either, but this mission may actually be more complicated than I thought.”

Michael sighed, but then narrowed his eyes. He swung his arm and a wave of gold light flew across the empty foot of the hill. 

“Stand behind me,” ordered Michael. 

You glanced up at him, his soft Labrador eyes were as fierce as Gabriel’s now.  _ One brother is a puppy wearing a wolf’s clothes, while the other is a puppy with a bite.  _ You snickered to yourself and thought,  _ Not bad. _

Lilith flicked her wrist and a golden bow formed between her fingers. Gabriel summoned his large spear and stood guard. 

“What’s going on?”

“Demons,” Lilith answered. Then she pulled on the bowstring, two arrows of light shot from her fingers and into the empty air. 

Or so it seemed.

“Urk!” Two lizard men lost their camouflage and collapsed on the ground.

Gabriel swung his spear and something screamed as a geyser of hot blood sprayed the grass. A half-man, half-bear fell to the ground, holding its bleeding stump. 

Now, you didn’t think you were a queasy person. You’ve seen your fair share of incidents where humans have lost limbs and half their faces… in video games, that is.

You reminded yourself this was fictional, but the blood, the screaming, the sweat... everything was too much. 

Your stomach stirred and you blacked out. 

  
  



	16. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 4: There Won't Be Any Deflowering Tonight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far, not gonna lie.  
> The MC is as thirsty as the rest of us, which is just about right.  
> (We're also halfway through with this arc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning though: there will be some mature themes here, I'll be adding a warning right before any spicy scenes and also, if you're religious and don't take it well when Christian motifs/symbols/themes are used outside of educating the masses on Christianity, you might want to skip this chapter. It's relatively tame though, and considering this is a fanfic about a game about demons based on angels and demons and you CHOSE to read it, this is on you, buddy.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

My favorite chapter so far, not gonna lie.  
The MC is as thirsty as the rest of us, which is just about right.  
(We're also halfway through with this arc.)

Just a warning though: there will be some **mature themes** here, I'll be adding a warning right before any spicy scenes and also, if you're religious and don't take it well when Christian motifs/symbols/themes are used outside of educating the masses on Christianity, you might want to skip this chapter. It's relatively tame though, and considering this is a fanfic about a game about demons based on angels and demons and you CHOSE to read it, this is on you, buddy.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Uwak panicked. 

This was the first time the Host fainted, the psychological damage from seeing blood and guts splattered up close was too much. 

This was all its fault!

The newborn system cried itself to a corner.

[Huhuhu…]

“So darn loud, can’t you let me rest in peace?” You were submerged in the deeper part of your psyche. You weren’t necessarily awake, but you had enough self-awareness to converse with the system.

[Host!]

“Quit crying. I’m the one who was showered in bodily fluids.” Not really. But seeing all that blood and mucus spray like a fountain made you shiver. 

[It’s all this stupid system’s fault! I should have warned you more about the dangers of this type of mission. Host, please punish me!]

You sighed. “You really are stupid.”

[Yes, yes! Uwak is a stupid system.]

“How can a system be punished when the host made the decision? I knew the risks and I came. You saying I’m dumb, too?”

[N-no—]

“I’m your boss, and my decisions are mine alone. Don’t think you have the right to feel bad about them. Your job is to follow when I lead, got it?”

The system was in awe. The Host was truly an amazing, merciful, wise person! [The master chooses so this slave obeys!]

“Good,” you said as you smirked. “Don’t underestimate me. I may have miscalculated but I’m not someone who gives up just because of a small bump in the road.” Although to be perfectly honest, you thought to yourself, if it weren’t for the fact that your life was on the line, this entire entire situation would be both annoying and hilarious. 

“Now then, can you wake me up?”

[Yes!]

There was that familiar _ding,_ and you kept your eyes closed as you felt a cool, earthy surface beneath your body.

You asked the system if there was anybody around. 

[Ding. Answering the Host, there is no creature monitoring you within a 100-meter distance.]

You pushed on your elbows. The view above and around was ink-black, dark as far as the eyes can see under the faint, blue light of the tiny spheres floating around you. 

[Host, your current location is not in my archive. It’s not in the story details either. At the very least, I can tell you that you are not somewhere in Mesopotamia or anywhere on the globe.]

“Do you know who won the fight?”

[Ding. When the Host lost consciousness, the system was pulled into the deeper levels of the psyche to troubleshoot. I’m very sorry, Host. This system cannot give more information.]

“Idiot, that’s plenty of information.”

If the system could make a face, it imagined its expression would be very silly right now.

“Think back to when the angel brothers arrived. You reported them as ‘entering the atmosphere,’ so the fact that you can’t determine our coordinates obviously means we're either in the angelic realm, the demon realm, or the vestibule to each realm. My bets on the demon realm considering the ultra-goth style.” You cupped your chin. “Of course, I’m making this assumption based on what is considered traditionally demonic in my world… whoever wrote this story could have had a different idea.” You then shrugged. “Meh. Whatever. Either way, I’ll conquer this route.” 

The system felt its eyes water with admiration. It heard stories about hosts who broke down at the slightest inconvenience. It was lucky to have bonded with such a capable host!

You folded your arms beneath your head and lied back down on the floor. “This kind of bed isn’t too bad.”

[… Host, shouldn’t you be planning a way out?]

“We can’t do that. What if we accidentally tripped some booby trap and got my head cut off by a flying, flaming razor? I’m staying here.”

 _No, no, no, no,_ no! _This was_ too _carefree, wasn’t it?_ The system thought. 

“I can tell you’re already panicking. I did just say to follow my lead, didn’t I?” You yawned and shook your hips. “Cool your tapioca pearls, bird-brain. Whoever left me here will come back.”

[Is that so?]

“I mean come on, even if they are high-specs men, even a monster wouldn’t ignore a beauty like me.”

The system said nothing more. As its Host started humming a random song, Uwak decided to listen to a calming piece as well. 

The system played Bring Me to Life and meditated.

You played with your hair, thinking of your plan B. You thought about it for a while. Or maybe a long time. You weren’t sure, really.

Time stood still in this “dark room” as you chose to call it. Speaking of time—

“We have fourteen months left, right?”

[Approximately, yes.]

“Hm…”

[Is something the matter?]

“I was just thinking, whoever wrote this story didn’t seem to think much about the plot.”

[Eh?]

“Nothing.” 

You didn’t know how long it took, but eventually, the system alarmed you with a report of “two unknown species simultaneously appearing.” 

_Finally_.

With a roll of your eyes, you rose to your feet. 

“Who are you?” Despite your attempts to shout, your voice squeaked and your knees buckled. You squeezed your eyes for a few tears, but you were careful not to let a single one fall. The restrained crying and thinly veiled nervousness were reasonable reactions for a sheltered young maiden faced with two towering goat-men with gigantic spears. You thought about screaming too, but then decided that was a touch too much. 

You observed the goat-freaks.

The two beasts wore armor. But curiously, they didn’t wear leather as one would expect from a story set in the Cradle of Civilization. They wore shiny, plate armour, the type of armour that wouldn’t rise into use until much, much later—like _4700_ _years_ later.*

You sighed internally. What was with this anachronism? The angels and demons were enough, why add time travel to an already complicated story? 

“Human,” a deep, growling voice interrupted your thoughts. 

A goat-knight pointed a hairy, twelve-inch-long finger towards you. “The crown prince has ordered us to bring you to him.”

“W-what crown prince? I don’t know who you’re talking about. Please, if I offended anyone, I’m sor—argh!”

Hairy knuckles that could put coconut husks to shame hit your cheek and sent you flying to the other side of the room. 

“Silence, human!” He boomed. 

[Host, are you all right? Oh! Your cheek is red! And it’s bleeding!]

“If you could stop talking like every sentence ends with an exclamation point, that would be great.”

[But your face…]

“My world-collapsing beautiful face has been damaged, but don’t worry. He actually did me a favor.” 

The system wondered if the slap actually turned you crazy for real now. 

“We cannot keep His Royal Highness waiting.”

“On your feet, insect,” they demanded.

One grabbed your arm and yanked you up from the ground. The other waved his liquid onyx spear into the air, a trail of red following each stroke. A pentagram formed in the air. The circle and symbols seemed to shine brighter with each second, so you hid your eye behind your free elbow.

For a split second, the smell of sulphur penetrated your senses before it was replaced by the dizzying reek of booze and body oil. 

You reluctantly lifted your head.

If you could whistle, you would’ve whistled.

There was a harsh tug on your arm and you started walking. “I was wrong, Uwak,” you thought as you looked around you.

Flawlessly black marble pillars columns with gold trims lined the halls. There was no ceiling, leaving a panoramic view of a pristine night sky with unfamiliar constellations. The black-and-gold floor shined with your reflection. Along the way you encountered several men and women fraternising in the corners of the corridor. Each one carried an otherworldly beauty despite how some had horns or tails or wings. (Though none came close to the three angels you knew.) Along the way, you swore you spotted a young man resembling a volleyball anime character you fell in love with back in high school.

“This may actually be heaven. I give up. Let them take me. I don’t care anymore.”

[Don’t tease me, Host. My heart can only take so much.]

“You needn’t worry. A system like you isn’t even human or animal so it’s not like you can have a heart attack.”

You wanted to sigh at this stupid system who couldn’t take a joke, but you reached the end of the halls and faced a heavy set of doors guarded by two more goat-men. They looked at you then opened the doors.

You were pulled inside by the goat-man holding your arm.

You realized the room was actually thermae, that is, a large pool. The area reminded you of the thermae of Ancient Rome, except rather than blue or greenish, the “water” was a shimmering, clear black. 

Hovering on the center of the pool was a gold bed in the shape of a clam shell, decorated with layers upon layers of rayon blankets. On top of the bed, playing with three different horned women, was a very familiar face and body. 

The system hid its “virgin” eyes.

[That’s--]

The two knights bent on one knee, pushing you down with them. 

“Greetings, to our Crown Prince, only son and heir to King Drakul the Dreaded, His Royal Highness Diavolo of Devildom.”

“We have brought the human prisoner with us, Your Highness.”

The horny prince straightened his back and you could see bloody trails all over his skin. They glowed scarlet before disappearing without a trace.

His partners sat up, not the least bit ashamed of their bare bodies. All four of them wore the same smug smile.

 _Diavolo, huh._ You smirked to yourself. _These toys keep getting more and more interesting._

The system felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees and quickly spoke, [Host, we’re still not sure if he’s person X so please walk with caution.]

Diavolo stood, then moved as if to take a step, but in a flash he was right in front of you. 

You were quiet, keeping your gaze anywhere but on the naked bodies.

Then the prince chuckled, “ _Heh_ , you’re not as cute as I remembered.”

The three females that lounged on the clam giggled in unison.

The system shivered, the Host did not take too kindly to being insulted after all.

Diavolo bent forward and cupped your chin. Then his lopsided grin turned sour. He tilted your face and glared at the swelling in your otherwise flawless cheek. 

“Who did this?” His angry voice made your blood hot. 

You almost didn’t notice the quaking on your side. But you were petty and you knew exactly who was shaking. 

“I asked you a question,” Diavolo demanded, but his ocher eyes weren’t on you, they were on the quivering knight beside you. 

You had to bite your lip from laughing. It was the same knight that hit you. 

Sulphur entered your nose again. In a blink, Diavolo had the knight’s throat in one fist. The goat-man’s toes dangled above the surface of the pool.

“So it was you.”

“M-m-my apologies, Y—urgh!”

“Why would an insignificant protozoan touch something that belongs to me? Hm?”

The goat-man was choking too much. When he started to foam at the mouth, you decided he’d suffered enough.

_“Don’t!”_

The three lady-demons gasped.

You had thrown your arms around Diavolo’s waist.

Diavolo turned his head away from the goat to glance at you.

You looked like you were about to cry but not a single teardrop fell while you stared at the prince of hell straight in the eye. 

“What did you say to me?”

His gaze flickered red and gold, causing you to flinch. But you never turned away from him. You hugged his waist tighter, pushing your bosom to his upper thigh. You shook your head softly, “P-please don’t… kill him …”

The prince regarded you with an equally unwavering stare. The air was tense. The guards and she-demons waited with bated breaths for what to happen.

Meanwhile, the system prayed for this plan to work otherwise it was off to a punishment plane!

Diavolo grinned and said, “You got nice eyes for a human.” Then he threw the goat-knight into the pool. 

Without tearing his gaze away from you, he said, “Five hundred days in the fifth circle.”

The knight swam to the side and bowed its head to the marble tile. “You are too kind, Your Highness. This slave shall go and repent.”

Diavolo’s grin widened and you couldn’t help the racing in your heart. “Is that enough for you, _princess_?” His voice was so low, so feral, so. Damn. Sexy.

Your arms loosened as you looked away, flustered.

Diavolo chuckled.

“I-I was just doing the right thing.” 

“Who’s to say what’s right from wrong?”

“…Thank you… for not killing him.”

Diavolo shrugged and then snapped his fingers. 

“You called, my prince?” A butler with blue-green hair appeared out of nowhere. 

“Barbatos, show the princess to her room. Give the princess a warm bath and make sure she is clothed appropriately.”

Barbatos bowed lightly. “As you wish.” 

He then turned to you and then produced a white handkerchief. 

When you looked at him in confusion, he smiled. “Your nose.”

“Oh!” You shyly wiped the blood away with the soft silk. “T-thank you…”

He offered his hand. You took it, expecting him to help you to your feet, but instead he effortlessly sweeps you into his slender arms. 

“Try not to flirt too much with this one, will you? She seems … fragile.”

“You tease me too much, my prince.” 

Diavolo made a face then left to rejoin his harem.

Barbatos nodded his head then stepped outside. At first, the walk was spent in silence as you fiddled with the handkerchief. But when the corridor seemed to stretch endlessly, you decided to ask, “I heard earlier that he—that guy, um—your prince is the prince of Devildom?”

Barbatos’ smile was soft but it gave you chills. “That is correct.”

You dabbed the handkerchief back on your dripping nose. 

_Crap, why is everyone so pretty? Weren’t humans made under God’s image? Most of us can’t even be a quarter as beautiful as these demons. Life is too unfair._

“We have arrived,” announced Barbatos as he lets you back down. 

Your alleged bedroom was as ornate and huge as everything else in this place. As expected, the furniture was gaudier than a Great Gatsby fanatic’s condo. Gold, black and full of furs. Flowers adorned the bed. 

“Your maids will be here shortly to bathe you.”

And so you were gently bathed by what you assumed to be women, but you could never be too sure with their terrifying Ed Gein-inspired skin masks and emaciated figures. 

No one spoke a word to you the entire process. 

They washed you with milk then warm water with floral essence. Then they clothed you in a Byzantine blue nightgown and brushed your hair.

When they were done, they bowed and vanished through the doors.

[Ding. There are no monitors or third parties in your immediate area. Host is free to relax.]

You felt the fabric of your gown. “That Diavolo has one sick sense of humor.”

[Pardon?]

“Little bird, I’m sure you know that the Virgin Mary is heavily associated with the color blue. That’s why blue was considered a feminine color for years until pink took over in the 1940s. Although the concept is a few years too early, I’m not surprised if this place already knows about Christianity. ”

[Yes, but I’m afraid I don’t understand your point.]

You walked over to the bed and examined the flowers. _Lilium candidum, Myrtus communis,_ and _Rosa canina._

White lilies, white myrtles and white rosebuds on the cusp of blooming. “How about this, do you know what white lilies mean in the language of flowers?”

[Ding. My archive says they’re commonly associated with innocence and purity.]

“How about myrtles?”

[Ding. Innocence as well as purity.]

“And these white rosebuds?”

[Ding. Innocence and purity again.]

“And?”

“And…they are all… white flowers?”

You sighed. “Truly, when will you get a functioning brain?”

[QAQ]

“Well, I suppose it’s fine if you don’t get it right now. It’s not like I plan on giving it to him so early in the relationship. My flag may have been triggered but I’m not that easy.”

[Huh?] The tiny gears in the system’s brain began to turn and it finally realised what its Host was trying to say. [W-w-what!]

You giggled.

[Host, this is bad news. We don’t have any spare points for a Banger Simulator! If he really does try to take … take your flower from you then I have no way of saving you!]

“Calm down, Monica Geller. No one is taking anything from me.”

[Host, you saw what that man—that literal demon is capable of. You would definitely get hurt.]

“Children should stay out of adult politics.”

The system immediately swung its fists in dismay. 

Then it _ding-_ ed.

The door creaked open. You hid your smile beneath furrowed brows and a confused pout.

You spun around to find Diavolo draped in a white toga. 

He cocked his head, his smirk ever-present.

You subconsciously covered your chest. “Thank you for … ”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He walked over to you. “I’m not done repaying the favor.”

“F-favor?”

“I’m hurt. I can’t believe you would forget about me.”

You thought about it for a moment, then you put a hand over your mouth. “You’re the man I healed days ago.”

“Bingo.” He took your hand from your face. 

Then he pulled your arm, slamming your body onto his. One hand slid up the back of your thigh. 

“Um… this isn’t necessary.”

“Of course it is. I don’t mean to brag but I’ve never had a lover who I left unsatisfied. And every time I leave, they always, always come running for more.”

 _Maybe because they were too afraid of what you’d do if they ran the opposite way?_ You wanted to say, but instead, you turned your face away from his.

“Hey now, just a few hours ago you weren’t afraid to beg me straight in the face to save a worthless servant. Why are you so shy right now?”

“That was different!”

“Oh?”

“I-I was begging you to spare someone’s life… o-of course that’s different f-f-from here …”

“But begging is something that many of my lovers do,” he said, then he leaned in and kissed your ear as he whispered, “and I just know you’ll make the sweetest noise from me.”

_Oho, you bet._

[Ding. System warning. The Host’s body temperature is rising and exceeding normal range.]

You ignored the system and shut your eyes. “I will not!” You squeaked. 

Diavolo pulled away, chuckling. “You don’t like it?”

“Of course not! Who would … who would want to do it with just anybody?”

He tilted his head in question.

“Embracing the person you love, becoming one, sharing a piece of yourself with that one special person… as if I’d do it with you!”

“Heh…” 

**\--( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WARNING--**

His face flashed with a certain sharpness that made your knees tremble. Luckily, you didn’t have to stand for too long. You were pushed onto the soft mattress with Diavolo’s knee between your legs.

“You say that you don’t like it but I know you. I know humans. I know that the moment things don’t go as well as you think, the moment your god doesn’t bend the rules for you fantasies, you’ll turn on each other like the lowest of low.”

His eyes burned with rage.

“And you say you don’t like it? You say that f*cking should be between two people who love each other? Don’t make me laugh.” 

You gasped as a big, warm palm touched you.

“That’s right, squirm. I know you. Your eyes may be clear now but given enough time they’ll be muddied and filthy. That love you would sell your soul for? It’s not real. It’s all make-believe. You only love when it’s convenient.” 

You bit your lip. 

[Host, are you all right?]

“A gorgeous man wants to f*ck me to the bed but I can’t let him because of my job, what do you think?”

The system was speechless. 

Of course. You were a pervert. And a master manipulator. Uwak shouldn’t worry too much. 

It put on its imaginary headphones and sang along, “Wake me up, wake me up inside … ”

Meanwhile, you struggled to stop yourself from wrapping your arms around the demon prince of hell and telling him to make you his. 

You clenched and unclenched your fists and then—

Your small hand met his right cheek.

**\--End of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WARNING--**

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” you breathed through gritted teeth as you stared him down. “Humans aren’t animals. We don’t act all the same, and even if we did, who are you to judge us?”

Diavolo held his cheek, his expression dumbfounded.

“Four months,” you said, holding up four fingers. “Give me four months to prove that love is real and if I do, you will leave me and any other helpless person alone.”

Slowly, the corners of his lips curled. “And what if you fail?”

“If I fail … ” For a moment, you said nothing. You closed your eyes and breathed. 

“If I fail, do whatever you want with me.”

For the first time in a long while, Diavolo’s heart came to life the way it used to when he was still new to the battlefield. 

Looking into such pure, determined eyes right now— _Ah_ , he thought, _I want to corrupt them._

He stood up, then he raised an arm. He snapped his fingers and red flames covered his entire hand. He stretched it forward. “Deal?”

You took another breath and grasped his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not too sure about the years but basically Mesopotamia goes as far back as 6000 years ago and the plate armour came to be around the 1300s. I'm a writer not a mathematician, okay?
> 
> **Remember that back in chapter 1 the system was forced to record an affair for the MC haha
> 
> I really do love a good asshole character. Especially when they have a character development arc :P  
> Stay tuned.  
> (Also, I feel bad for the system. Sometimes I think like it's slowly awakening its masochistic side.)


	17. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 5: Fill the Stomach to Get the Heart

As you touched Diavolo’s hand, the heat-less fire flashed red and spread throughout the room. In a blink you were standing beside an ever familiar river. 

“I look forward to seeing your efforts,” Diavolo said, pulling your hand. Those ocher eyes glinted with dangerous amusement as he kissed your knuckle. 

He then grinned to reveal two sharp canines.

Your chest thumped.

“See you around, princess.” His entire body burst into flames and then he was gone, leaving only a few shining embers. Sulphur lingered in the air. 

[Ding. Confirming coordinates. We are definitely back on Earth. The house is several minutes on foot from here.]

You stayed quiet, a shadow over your eyes.

Then you rubbed your nose furiously. “Dammit!”

The system lurched back in shock. 

“I wanted to stay in that palace of gold for at least a week!”

[...eh?]

“I’ve tolerated the bug-infested floor of that damn tiny house for months. I was hoping to get a break!”

[Host, for now let’s return home and get a good night’s sleep, all right?]

 _“Hah?”_ You groaned. “Home? I can’t even remember the feeling of my old bed! I miss my stupid job, I miss my family, my friends!” You clutched your chest, cold sweat built up on your nape. “I miss eating artery-blocking fries and burgers and milkshakes! I miss indoor plumbing! I’ve been taking a dump in a ditch I dug with my own bare hands. Can you give that back to me? Can you, _can you_?”

At the moment, you and your system had one singular thought: _Something was wrong._

“And to top it all off, I have to eat those disgusting system supplements to stay pretty!”

[Ding. Detecting spike in cortisol levels. Conducting emergency examination...]

Your knees folded and you cradled your head between your arms. You let out a bestial scream of frustration. You couldn’t talk. You couldn’t even _think_.

You had this, you _had_ this, so why were you suddenly screaming?

[Ding. System diagnosis: panic attack.]

[Ding. Administering system-enhanced selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor. Host, take a deep breath.]

The system then played Fly Me to the Moon.

You rolled onto your back, you shut your eyes and inhaled. You focused on the cold grass pricking your back through the thin material of your nightgown, then on the evening breeze on your cheek. 

When you managed to catch your breath, you started humming. 

“Fly me to the moon, let me play … among the stars … fill my heart with song … ”

After several loops of the song, your heart finally settled.

The system performed another examination and declared: [Ding. Cortisol levels back to normal range. Congratulations, Host.] 

You chuckled dryly. “Yeah, congratulations … ”

[After this mission, maybe the Host should take a few hours to rest in the White Space.]

“That sounds good…”

[And after you get your reward, you can buy anything on the system store menu!]

“...mhm…”

[Host, don’t fall asleep. The store supplements are effective in keeping you in optimal shape even without food, but isn’t the grass too cold?]

“Hush for a moment, I need to think.”

[Oh.]

“And little bird?”

[Yes, Host?]

“Thanks.”

If the system could blush, its face would overheat right now. It wanted to do a cartwheel. _Host praised me, Host praised me!_

You kept your eyes closed. 

You reminded yourself: You were dead. You can’t go back home, not yet. You have to keep calm. Breathe. Let the oxygen circulate back into your brain. Don’t lose concentration and think.

You breathed out, “Heh…”

[Host?]

“Say, is there a possibility that there are forces that your anti-psychic field cannot shield against?”

[Answering the Host, because you are a novice, this system is still limited in its ability to protect you. I can sense every magnitude of powers but I do not have the capacity to counteract them. To wit, the only reason I could shield you from Lilith’s earlier interference was because the flow of magic was low.]

“So that’s how it is…” You rubbed your forehead. 

[As expected, my Host finally figured out what happened!]

“Well, this is just a hypothesis, but I think Diavolo worked his powers on me. His magic trick caused the hormonal imbalance.”

[I see, I see.]

 _But still_ , you pondered, _how come the system didn’t sense the interference?_

“There is an alternative possibility,” you said, standing up. “Maybe I really did break for a second.”

[Not possible!] Uwak shook its head. [My Host is a genius, brilliant, uncrackable, immovable pervert!] 

Its tone was pure adulation. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to get angry.

[But Host, allow this system to express its surprise. I did not expect that spoiled demon prince to actually back away, it was beyond prediction that he would agree to your request.]

“It’s precisely that he is a spoiled demon prince that he did what he did. Someone like him who was born with wealth, power, looks and charm, must lead an utterly, completely, despairingly _boring_ life. If anything, this is the first time in a long while since he has felt a challenge. That bastard probably plans on watching me fall into despair.”

[What do you plan to do now?]

“I’m going to live my life of course,” you replied, raising a hand towards the moon, “as the beautiful, untouchable, incorruptible ‘cursed witch’ who lives by the river.” 

At that moment, with the soft glow of the moon all over your figure, the system nodded its head. _My Host is the greatest!_

“Mm, but I still have to find out person X’s identity.” That was the most problematic task. With the danger of getting influenced by magic and even murdered by demons, not to mention the time limit, you can’t continue with your plans. Inciting the interest of all three men at the same time was easy, but you can’t expect their affections to bloom to the fullest potential without choosing. 

“Oh, well.” 

You clenched your fist and headed back to the house. “I’m sure it’ll work out in the end.”

That night, you slept deeply. Perhaps it was the universe’s way of preparing you for what was about to happen.

“MC, you’re alive!”

Soft, slender arms glomped you from behind. A mist of lilies hung over you. 

Wide-eyed, you stopped watering the herbs and glanced over your shoulders.

“Remember me?” 

“Lilith.”

“Yes. Thank Father, your memory is intact!” She spun you around so you could face her. 

You opened your mouth to speak but Gabriel’s rowdy voice interrupted as he yanked his sister off, “What’re ya doin’, brat? Can’t you see she’s uncomfortable?” He held Lilith by the collar, not unlike a cat. 

Lilith stuck out her tongue.

Gabriel shook his head. 

“Gabriel, right?” He smelled like fresh, warm peach danishes. 

“Yeah.”

“Um, that night back at the tree--”

A faint pink dusted over his ears and quickly turned away. 

_Hey, hey, what’s the matter? Why’re you blushing? I know I tried to seduce you with a fruit but I can’t believe that’s all it took._ You mocked. _So much for being a warrior of heaven, maybe because they never taught you about the way of the flesh. No worries, this kind_ noona* _here shall help you._

“--I don’t remember much after you started attacking those … creatures.”

“Demons,” Lilith corrected. She wiggled around until Gabriel let go. 

“They were after you and they actually won. But you’re safe now.” Her doll-like eyes shined as she grabbed your shoulders. “How did you do it?”

You tilted your head innocently.

“While we were defending from the horde, you vanished like fire behind our backs. It was Gabriel’s fault by the way.”

“Hey!”

“It totally was.”

“I was defending the frontlines!”

“You were supposed to be the bodyguard.”

Before they could continue arguing, you inhaled and then raised your voice, “Excuse me!” It came out a squeak.

The two shut up and stared at you.

You glimpsed at your fiddling fingers. “I-If it’s not too much to ask, I want to know what happened that night. I don’t know how I ended up in that place--”

“What place?” Lilith cut you off.

“I don’t recall much. But I woke up in a dark place lit up by star-like lamps.” 

The siblings exchanged glances, the air shifted tightly. Gabriel was no longer blushing.

“That place is not somewhere humans should dream of visiting. We sorta figured out where you were but we couldn’t just barge in. If you don’t remember anything, that would be the best.”

“Speaking of,” Lilith spoke, her eyes seemed to stare right into your soul. “I’ve been meaning to ask you before I was so rudely interrupted. How did you return?”

“Huh?”

“Only two types of humans can enter that place,” she started. “First, the soul of someone who’s been very, very bad, and second, someone who was forcibly taken. Usually, and by that I mean always, they all stay there.” 

She took a step forward and you shriveled back. Lilies assaulted your nose like a heavy perfume. 

“So how did you escape?” Her smile carried that wild curiosity children wear while they pour water on anthills. 

“I don’t--”

“And here I thought angels had good manners.”

The two angels jumped back as the smell of sulphur burst in the air. A muscular arm formed around your waist. 

“At ease, soldiers, I’m not here to start trouble.” Diavolo grinned at the two who already had their weapons ready. 

“Do ya really think we’d believe that?” Gabriel pointed the divine spear. “And let her go. She’s innocent, she’s no part of this.”

“Hm.” Diavolo lifted his chin, pretending to think. Then he flashed those canines. “Nah.”

Lilith pulled on her bowstring.

Diavolo wagged a finger as if to say _Ah, ah, ah._ “Sorry to break it to you, but this one here is every part of this as us three.” He then reached over your chest and tore the fabric. 

You fought to cover up but his hand was in the way. 

Diavolo traced a line over your bare skin, then stopped over an intricate gold symbol you’ve never seen before. 

Lilith almost dropped her bow. “That’s your mark.”

“I’m flattered that you’re familiar with my mark, cousin,” he said dryly. 

With his jaw slackened, Gabriel met your eyes. “You … you made a deal with the Devil?”

You had no words to say. You wanted to shake your head. You gave him an expression that asked, _Was I not supposed to?_

“Now, now, don’t guilt-trip the girl. You make it seem like contracting me is a death sentence.”

“It’s worse,” Gabriel hissed.

“Maybe. But does it matter? For the time being, we are bound.” Diavolo chuckled then pulled you to his chest. His fingers lingered dangerously close to your breasts. “And there’s nothing even the great Gabriel, Champion of the Lesser Gods, can do.”

Gabriel gnashed his teeth. The spear in his hand burned with golden energy.

“What’s the matter, cousin?” Diavolo cocked his head. “She’s just a human after all. It’s not like you angels are _supposed_ to help her kind.” He paused as if pondering.

“Ah, but I shouldn’t call it help. Help makes it sound like I’ll be hurting her. Everyone who has ever come to me has never complained about not receiving what they wanted. Is that what you’re so worried about? That I won’t be able to fulfill my end of the bargain? Don’t worry.” His voice dropped a few octaves. “I swear on my crown that she will be satisfied _thoroughly_.” A large hand cupped your breast and you gasped.

“You--”

“Gabriel, don’t!”

Lilith moved to stop her brother, but a resounding _smack_ froze them to their places.

A human slapped Diavolo.

“Did you already forget our deal?” You yelled, removing his hold on you.

Diavolo laughed. “I’m sorry, seems like I did. They were so inviting and I couldn’t help myself,” he said, staring at your chest.

A combination of hot red fury and shame rose from your chest to your ears. You hid your breasts behind both arms and proceeded to lecture him. 

“What kind of reasoning is that? If you find a plate of roasted meat in the forest you don’t just eat it, right? I can’t understand you!”

“Ohoho, you’re so energetic.” 

“Hey! Stop staring--attention to _me_!”

Lilith and Gabriel watched with blank faces. The cogs in their heads were still processing the scene before them.

A human slapped Diavolo.

And he let her.

And he’s smiling like she’s some disobedient pet instead of someone who just assaulted him.

It’s been a millennium since they last saw the crown prince make that kind of face. 

“Disgusting,” muttered Gabriel.

“What’s that, I’m ‘so charming’?” Diavolo plopped his hand on the top of your head. “I knew that already, but thank you.” He pulled away before you could swat him away.

Lilith returned to her position, lightning arrows buzzed between her fingers. “Explain yourself, Diavolo.”

The devil prince shook his head. “And you’re supposed to be one of my smarter relatives,” he said with a sigh. 

He pointed at you. “This beauty and I struck a deal, which means she is under my protection until the terms of the contract are fully met, one of which involves interacting with each other.”

Lilith shot her eyes towards you. Her doll-like features were wide with surprise as she whispered, “Do you understand what you’ve done?”

You flinched under her gaze.

“Not even our Father can save your soul once the terms have been met.”

You hang your head.

“Your soul will have to live under torture forever!”

“All right, that’s enough, cousin.” Diavolo stepped over, blocking you from their view. “It doesn’t matter what you do or say now, but scaring her like this is just cruel. And I’m the demon here.”

“You tricked her!” Gabriel shouted and dashed forward.

There was a loud bang and you heard Lilith scream for her brother. 

You fell back on the grass with Diavolo towering before you. His back was as broad as you remembered with his gold embellishments shining under the sun.

“You caught me by your surprise the last time we fought, but it won’t happen again, Gabriel.” Diavolo’s voice was low and rumbling. Even with his face turned away, you knew his eyes were glowing.

Fresh blood sprayed on the grass beneath Gabriel’s knees, the Spear of Gungnir was nowhere in sight. 

Lilith knelt next to Gabriel, examining his wounds.

“I can’t play with any of you right now. Go back to your little ivory castle, kiddos.” 

Lilith shot you a look of concern but when Gabriel groaned, she drew a half circle around them. There was a flash of gold and then they were gone.

“Will he be all right?” You asked no one in particular.

“I’m the one who was unfairly attacked, but you’re asking about another man. I’m hurt, princess.”

You grimaced. “Don’t call me that. And you deserved to be antagonized with how you spoke to them.”

He quirked a brow but said nothing.

You realized what he was gazing at and quickly drew your arms over your chest. “Quit it!”

“But they’re so cute--”

“That’s no excuse,” you huffed and proceeded to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“To my house. I can’t walk around like this.”

“I don’t see why not, the human body is a work of art. On you at least.”

“That’s not a compliment. Quit following me.”

“If I’m not with you how are you going to prove the existence of love?”

You stopped walking. 

“Princess?”

“No peeking!” You sprinted into the house. 

Taken aback, Diavolo was left standing alone. He didn’t move to enter the house and instead chuckled. “Don’t fail to entertain me, princess.”

You got changed and returned a few minutes later holding two baskets and a cloak.

You found Diavolo lying on the grass with his arms behind his head. 

“That was fast,” he mumbled.

“It’s rude to make others wait.”

“Aren’t you polite, for a woman who bleeds on strangers.”

You blushed at the memory and threw the ragged white cloak over his head. “You’re coming with me to the market and you can’t go around half-naked and covered in jewels like a king.”

“Oh, you humans and your morality. In my realm, you could walk around completely naked,” he grunted, but took the cloak anyway. He threw it over his shoulders and it transformed into a red and black cloth, his gold jewels disappearing. 

“Better?”

Even in plain clothes he still carried that wild prince appearance.

“Princess?” He tilted his head mischievously.

You bit your lip and tried to hide your blush. “B-better.” You handed him a basket. “Help me gather the herbs and flowers.”

You didn’t wait for him and went to one side of your “garden.” 

Not more than half a minute later, the prince stood behind you holding a basket overflowing with produce. “Have another basket?” He asked with a proud smirk.

“How did you get so many?” The basket even had out-of-season herbs and every flower species was in full bloom. There was not a speck of imperfection on a single one.

“I’m a god,” he answered. Although he was grinning like a fool, his tone didn’t brag in the way humans did. He meant it as a matter of fact. 

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t know how you made these but don’t do it again.”

“You should be happy, princess. Half of what you were growing wouldn’t be in season until the next month. I’m helping you here.”

“And I thank you for that but … ” You gritted your teeth. “But this garden was my mother’s. She treated it with love.”

“But they’re just plants.” His face told you that he was completely lost.

“I know they’re just plants but … ” You fiddled with your fingers. “I-I said I’ll prove love to you, what it means to us humans, a-and that means no more using your magic to complete a task or mess with mother’s garden.”

“But they’re just plants,” he repeated, voice monotonous.

“No, they’re not!” You clenched your fists. “They’re … they’re food, and medicine, and they bring hope to people. They’re my mother’s a-and I don’t want you using your magic on them!”

Diavolo simply stared at you for a moment. His eyes were unreadable as they bore into you. You shivered.

“I see.” His voice was no longer carefree. There was a dull thud as the basket fell on the dewy grass. “You don’t want my demonic magic dirtying your precious garden, is that right?”

“What?”

He pivoted on one foot. “I’m bored. I’m leaving--” 

“No!” You grabbed his wrist. “It’s not like that!”

“Oh?” Those gold eyes could cut through steel. 

You shivered but persisted.

“I-it’s not like that! I just … please understand, this garden was my mother’s pride and joy and when she … when she left I wanted to preserve her memory by taking care of it the way she taught me. She had magic too like me, but I … we never used it on anything other than to heal others. This garden is made with my mother’s love and blood. I-I don’t want any kind of magic on it.” 

You glimpsed at him with moist eyes. 

The system applauded behind the scenes. It could almost see flowers bloom around you. 

Diavolo was silent as he examined you carefully. Then he laughed and lifted your chin upward. “You say you never used your powers on anything other than heal, but is that even true?”

You and the system had question marks for eyes. 

Did he not believe you? Because sadly even if you wished it were a lie, healing was all this body’s magic was good for.

“Tell me,” he whispered, leaning closely. “Is your name even really MC?”

Your expression remained sad and confused but you quickly asked Uwak if the anti-psychic field was on.

[Yes, Host. As you ordered, it’s been up since last night. However, there have been no third-party interferences.]

Your mind worked with different scenarios but Diavolo pulled back and his grin sent ripples through your skin. It was the grin of a man who was laughing at you, like he knew a horrible secret that you didn’t know. You hated that kind of expression the most. 

“You’re very interesting. The way you act and talk, even the angels were fooled by who you truly are. But you can’t fool me, a demon can smell a liar better than a wolf can smell meat.” 

The question marks were now exclamation points. Red flags erected all over.

“What are you…”

“I know that this body,” he breathed as he traced two fingers over your jaw. “This body was stolen by you.”

Your expression broke as Uwak reverted into being a headless chicken. 

[How’s this possible? This can’t be! A mere character cannot overcome the plane-system barrier!”

Diavolo gave you one glance and his smirk widened. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

The gears in your brain moved, analyzing what to do next. You examined his expression, his words, and his previous behaviors. You ignored your panicking system and ordered your heart to settle down.

“… what do you mean?” Your gaze remained innocent with the confused furrow in your brow. 

The system froze and Diavolo’s own smirk faltered, but only for a second. 

“There’s no use covering it up, princess. My eyes don’t lie, so tell me, whose soul has stolen this poor girl’s body?”

[Host, Host, Host!]

_“I got it.”_

[What?]

“You … you’re wrong.” Your protest came out a weak whimper.

The system screamed internally. That was an obvious lie! How? You were an unshakable pervert who can say to a man “I love you” with the purest smile while secretly making fun of his cologne! 

You ordered Uwak to pull you back into unconsciousness on your count.

“I’m MC. I’m … I am … mother and father’s precious MC … I am MC. I am MC,” you repeated with each tear shed. Your tone became more frenzied as you cradled your head between your head. “MC, my name is MC, I am her. I am me. I am … ”

Your knees wobbled and you collapsed into Diavolo’s arms. 

His wide ocher eyes were the last thing you saw before you fell back into your subconscious.

[Host, what do we do now?]

“First of all, calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere.”

[A-as you wish.]

“But this is a tad problematic. I didn’t expect him to discover the truth about MC’s body, and for your operating system to be such a piece of garbage … ” You sighed.

[That stings … ]

“At any rate, this is fine. Keep the anti-psychic field on until we exit this mission world.”

[But what’s the point when he already knows the truth?]

“Which truth are we talking about?”

The system didn’t want to answer for fear of getting insulted. 

“You saw his reactions. He was prodding me for answers because he noticed the inconsistency between my body and soul. However, that’s the only thing he knows. He kept pushing me into a corner to confess because he doesn’t know the rest of the truth. He doesn’t know about you, or about where I’m from. At this point, I just need to play on the defensive and choose my attacks.” 

[What does Host mean?]

“There’s nothing a charismatic beauty such as myself cannot achieve, even if it means playing ill.”

The system didn’t understand, but nodded along nonetheless. 

After waiting for a couple of minutes, you told the system to wake you.

“You’re awfully frail for a noisy little thing,” Diavolo greeted.

“W-what happened?”

“You really don’t remember?”

Your eyelashes fluttered, framing your doe eyes. You tilted your head to reveal a lovely neck. Your expression was clueless.

“ … you overworked yourself.” 

“Oh. That’s never happened before.”

He sighed and you finally noticed that he held you in his arms.

“U-um… could you…”

“Hm?” His teasing smirk returned. 

“Put me down.”

“So harsh.”

“... please.”

He snickered and gently let you down. “I finished picking the rest of the herbs and flowers. If you want to go to the market we should go now.” He held up two baskets. There were slightly wilted leaves here, some uneven coloring there. They didn’t seem perfect.

“Thank you, Diavolo,” you beamed as you took a basket.

He stared at you silently. 

You hugged the basket and gazed at your feet. “W-what is it?”

“Nothing. I just realized,” he paused, then shrugged. “This is the first time anyone’s called me like that and with that kind of expression on their face.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

He started walking towards the woods and you prodded after.

[Host, I do not understand.]

“What else is new.”

[(ーー;)]

“He’s forgetting the earlier incident because he realized I’m telling the truth, or at least, I’m forcing myself to believe that truth.”

 _Ah,_ it thought, _so that’s why you acted that way before._

“We don’t have to worry about him interrogating us again. He’s convinced that I’m more in the dark than he is. My acting skills surprise even me sometimes.”

[ … That reminds me, Host. How did you get so good at acting and analyzing human behaviour?]

“Who knows. I don’t really like dealing with people, but I worry about what they think of me. My job had me kiss up to guys I hate so I’m good at faking smiles--Oh.” You paused. “That _thing_ is still with you, right?”

[Rest assured. Your purchases are safe and sound until you unpackage them.]

You flipped back your hair and jogged closer to Diavolo. 

“How long is the walk to the market?”

“About half a day.”

He looked at you. “You… are you serious?”

You nodded sincerely. It was the truth after all, and with your system store boost you could run back and forth without issue.

“Don’t you have a mule?”

A gloomy expression ghosted over your cute features. “Our mule was taken by bandits when mother and father were … ” You couldn’t finish. 

There was an awkward silence before Diavolo sighed and waved his arm.

Sulphur wafted to your nose as gold fireballs danced around him. The fireballs merged together until his entire body was wreathed in flames. The human figure then transformed into something else.

“What is this … ” 

“It’s a horse. Only royalty can afford them,” he replied without moving his jaws. 

He was a magnificent specimen that resembled a modern-day Friesian, but with wine-red tresses. Each stomp of his hoof sent tiny embers flying on the ground. 

You reached over to pet its head. “I’ve never seen a creature as adorable as this before.” 

He neighed defiantly.

You giggled.

“Just get on like you do with a mule.”

“All right.” You hooked the two baskets through your arm and then moved towards his back. It took five tries before you successfully jumped over him. You sat side-saddled and wiped the sweat off your brow. 

Diavolo made a comment about your alleged cuteness and you lightly pinched one of his ears.

The ride to the market was steady but not boring. The conversation was surprisingly smooth when he wasn’t teasing you.

You taught him how to play I Spy. He got stupidly competitive and sped up whenever you guessed right. 

When you were almost near the city, he transformed back into his humanoid form. You told him to cover up his face.

“Why, are you scared the other ladies will try to snatch me away?” 

“No,” you held the basket close to your chest. “This place does not treat strangers too kindly.”

He quietly covered his head and followed you down the street.

Your system store beauty upgrades were still there so there was no shortage of ogling. You pretended not to notice and went to trade with Ninlil. 

She examined the baskets and then gestured at Diavolo. “Who is this?”

“Um, he’s just a friend.”

Ninlil smiled cruelly. “I see, a friend, huh? Is that a new term for customer?”

Diavolo yawned, more interested in the weather than the conversation. He’s seen Ninlil’s type before: a chest full of envy and a mind that schemes against others. He sees souls like her everyday, she was nothing new. 

“No, he truly is just a visiting friend. I’m showing him around the city”

“Heh, whatever you say.”

She took some herbs, not caring to be gentle, and then shoved an unfair number of vegetables in the basket. The remaining flowers were trampled.

“Um, Ninlil, these vegetables--”

“What, you don’t want them? Fine, I’ll take them back.”

“No, it’s not that. I just wanted to ask if you really want to give this much.”

Diavolo glanced at you from the corner of his eye. 

Ninlil clicked her tongue.

“I know that the crops aren’t that good these days and your brothers are growing boys so I think I’ll just take half.” You tenderly offered half the vegetables back to her. “Tell the boys I said hello to them, won’t you?”

Ninlil blushed and snatched them back.

You traded the remaining herbs for two days-worth of beef, a small bottle of wine, a pouch of grain, and a cluster of grapes.

You brought Diavolo to the temple of Ereshkigal. He sat on the bottom steps and waited for you to finish praying for your parents. 

“Mother, father, please don’t worry about me. I’m healthy and safe, I dare not ask for more. But I do pray you are both together and happy.” 

Diavolo listened to the prayer with crossed arms. He snorted at each word.

He wanted to tell you the truth: that departed souls don’t go to heaven, they are reincarnated and those who were once lovers will be separated. But you returned with such a happy smile that he decided to stay quiet.

He didn’t understand what made him keep the information to himself. As a demon he thrived on despair, but seeing you glow with hope brighter than the moon affected him more deeply than he thought possible.

You seated yourself beside him, reached into your basket, then held out the grapes. 

“Only if you feed me,” he said.

“All right, starve.” You plucked out a grape and bit into it. You were on your sixth grape when you noticed him staring. “What is it?”

“How are you fine with that?”

“With what?”

“Giving when you can have it all.”

You blinked. Then you bit into another grape. “I don’t know what you mean. It’s only normal to want to help others right.”

“If it’s your child or your friend, I can understand. But why those people?” Diavolo referred to Ninlil, and the perverted old man who held your hands for too long, and the old ladies who called you a witch. He knows what the people felt about you. It was a mixture of envy, lust and wrath.

His veins throbbed with each memory. Especially with the men.

“It may be odd to you but to me it’s the natural thing to do. Maybe because I’m a healer.” 

“A healer.”

“Yes, mother was a shaman healer. She saw potential in my magic.”

Diavolo hesitated before saying, “She must’ve started teaching you at a very young age, huh? Maybe you inherited her powers.”

“Yes, that’s right--huh? No, that’s not … what … ?” Your voice trembled.

You opened your palm and saw tears splatter over your fingers. 

“Never mind.” Diavolo held out his arm and then pulled you to his chest. “Your mom must’ve been an excellent healer.”

You sniffed and nodded against him.

He hummed.

You cackled inside.

[Host, looks like those movie clips were not a bad purchase.]

“Not at all.” 

Actually, when Diavolo believed you were devotedly praying for your deceased parents, you were actually watching the system store’s Top Ten Tear-jerkers. From _Titanic_ to _The Fox and the Hound,_ you ingrained each scene to your memory and kept the tears at bay just for this moment.

“I gotta hand it to him though,” you said, peering at Diavolo. “He’s good at comforting crying women.”

[But he just embraced you?]

“Ohoho, you have much to learn, bird brain. When it comes to comforting people, the best course of action is to stay quiet and be there. Talking can make things worse.”

The system stored the information into its archives. 

Your weeping slowed down and you sniffed.

“All cried out?” He asked.

You raised your chin and Diavolo’s breath hitched. Those pure eyes were red and wet, a small smile rested on your lips. It was so lovely he almost lost himself.

“Thank you, Diavolo.” Those sweet lips moved to form his name and a knot tied itself in his chest. 

He grinned.

Your expression remained sincere but you knew exactly what was going on inside his head.

 _These pure eyes and lips,_ he thought wickedly, _I want them all._

Diavolo caressed your cheek and leaned forward--

[Host!]

There was a _swoosh_ and you gasped when Diavolo raised a hand to catch the object. It was a rock. Not a pebble, but an actual _rock_ bigger than your own fist. It almost hit you in the head.

[Are you all right?]

“I have the unruly demon prince of hell with me, I’m A OK.”

[But how reckless. Those children shouldn’t be playing with rocks.]

“Oh, no, that wasn’t playing. That was a clear intent to assault.”

[What the heck? That rock could kill someone!] 

“I told you, bird brain, humans are cruel.” You glanced at Diavolo. You could already smell sulphur. “However, now’s not the time for their punishment. I’m still an incorruptible goddess who cannot bear to see anyone get hurt, after all.”

You grabbed onto Diavolo’s arm. “Let’s go?”

He almost protested but decided against it. With a nod, he picked up both baskets and pulled your hand.

The journey back home felt longer. Sensing your fatigue, Diavolo resorted to carrying you in his humanoid form. He was warm and big. Even you had to admit having a man like this to comfort you wouldn’t be too bad.

You snuggled into him carelessly in your sleep.

Upon reaching your home, a familiar figure stood in view.

Diavolo snickered, “I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me, Michael.”

Michael bowed. “Greetings to the Crown Prince, only son and heir to King Drakul the Dreaded, His Royal Highness Diavolo of Devildom.”

“Knock it off with that. You look like my butler.”

“It is only polite.”

“You sound like her.”

The aura between the two became tense at the mention of you. Michael turned his attention to your sleeping form. 

Diavolo itched to hide you away, to keep you locked up where no one else but he can admire you.

“I heard from Gabriel and Lilith,” Michael started. “You made a contract with this human girl?”

“Cutting to the chase after trying to sound polite. Typical Mikey.” 

“ … She carries primordial mana inside her.”

“I noticed.” Diavolo has known the moment your magic touched his wound. The Spear of Gungnir pierced him with the aid of divine mana. His demon powers couldn’t overcome that energy, but the mana of the Old God, the angels’ Father, was the only one that could spare him. But that wandering old fart hasn’t shown his face for a millenium, and he was shocked he discovered that a human girl had it flowing through her veins.

He wanted her from the very beginning.

Michael interrupted his thoughts. “We need her.”

“I don’t see why.”

“Father has been missing.”

“He’s not missing,” Diavolo corrected haughtily.

If Michael was offended, his face didn’t show it. Instead he continued, “We want to contact him but … ”

“But you can’t. Because he isn’t missing,” repeated Diavolo. “He abandoned you.” And when the old fart, creator of everything, decides that he doesn’t want to be found, no one will ever find him.

“That girl is our only link to him. She is our first and only hope of ever contacting him.”

“How do you plan on using her then?” Diavolo’s tone became more aggressive. 

Michael pursed his lips.

Mana is everything, it is in the earth, in the air, in the blood in a person’s veins. Without mana, there is nothing. Every living creature carries varying amounts of mana, and when that mana is depleted, the physical body perishes. You had enough primordial mana to last well into your 100 years, even when you use it to heal others, you’ll have enough to spare. However, reaching out to a god? And not just any god, but _the_ God? 

Who knows what will happen.

“Her soul would get destroyed if she comes into direct contact with him. You understand that, right?”

“I know the risks,” sighed Michael.

Diavolo regarded him with a knowing glare. “But you don’t care.”

“It’s not that I do not care, but we … we have too much to lose not to try.” War, anarchy, destruction.

“And at the cost of an innocent life,” Diavolo noted bitterly. He was a demon. He killed more innocent people than he could ever hope to remember. However, he never denied that, and he never justified his actions with a lousy excuse the way angels did. This is why the Celestial Realm will never agree with Devildom. 

“Michael?”

The two men looked at you. 

Your mind was still hazy from your nap but you knew a pretty boy when you saw one. 

“Hi Michael.”

He nodded in acknowledgment. 

You tugged on Diavolo’s bicep. When he didn’t do anything you cleared your throat.

“What?”

“Put me down.”

“No.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“I’m not putting you down.”

Michael broke through your quarrel by calling your name.

“Ah.” You shyly rubbed your nose. “H-how’s Gabriel? I couldn’t help him this morning.”

“He’s all right. He’s recuperating as we speak,” Michael replied with his infallible softness. 

You blushed. “That’s good to hear. And Lilith?”

“Lilith is with him. She was uninjured from this morning’s scuffle.” 

“Thank goodness. Oh, but may I ask what you’re doing here?”

You yelped when Diavolo squeezed you. You wanted to ask him what was wrong but his sharp stare was directed at Michael, whose face remained unreadable.

“I wanted to ask you,” Michael said as he smiled that deadly, rose-blossoming smile of his. “If maybe we can visit you every now and then.”

Diavolo let out a guttural growl but you ignored him and returned the grin. 

“Of course! It’s always nice to welcome guests in my home.”

Diavolo huffed and you tilted your head at him.

He finally let you go and you walked over to Michael. “Are you staying for long? It’s almost time for an early supper.”

“I appreciate your offer, but Gabriel and your other guest--” He side-glanced at Diavolo “--might not like that idea. Maybe next time.”

“If you’re sure.”

He bade you farewell, nodded at Diavolo, and then vanished, leaving traces of golden glitter.

“Aren’t you inviting me for supper?” Interrupted your devil companion. 

“Naturally.” You grinned. “You’re my assistant.”

Minutes later, Diavolo stood by the kitchen table. He’s been standing and staring at the potatoes for five minutes now. 

“That potato isn’t going to peel itself,” you said after cleaning the rice grains and setting the pot on your makeshift stove. 

“Right.” He reluctantly picked up the largest knife from the set you placed on the table. He gave the two potatoes one last look and then swung his arm upward.

You burst out laughing and he growled out a “What?”

“That’s my question. Are you planning on killing them? Give me that.” You strolled over, took the blade from him and then put it down. “This is too big for peeling and cutting potatoes.” 

You grabbed the tiniest knife and one of the potatoes. “Watch me.” You showed him how to peel them and later how to chop them into wedges. 

“I don’t know how you can handle doing this everyday,” he gruffed as he proceeded to cut the remaining vegetable.

“I like it,” you replied. “It keeps me busy.”

“You’d rather waste away in this mud house than spend the rest of your life in my palace?”

You took the wedges from him and gently poured them into a different pot. “I do.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You may not right now, and you may never understand, but the way I see it, I’m very lucky.” 

He gave you a stupid look. 

You raised your fist to your mouth and giggled. “I have a roof over my head, I have enough food to keep me fed everyday, and I like my craft.”

“Gardening?”

You nodded. Then you asked, “How about you, Diavolo? What’s your craft?”

“Hah?”

“I know you’re the almighty prince of Devildom, but surely even you have activities you like.”

He cocked his head to the side. After a minute of silence, he shrugged.

You furrowed your brows. “Oh.” You didn’t say anymore, but Diavolo didn’t enjoy your expression. It made his skin itch with inexplicable irritation. But he ignored it and changed the subject.

“Tell me about your favorite flower.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Okay, then pick one that you think is the prettiest.”

“I guess lilies.”

“Typical,” he coughed under his breath.

“I’ll ignore that,” you snarked. “Your turn. What’s your favorite?”

He stared at you for a moment then shrugged again. “Don’t have one.”

“That’s not fair!” 

You continued to bicker, talking about flowers and herbs and weather and color until it was time to eat. 

“That actually smells good,” he commented as you prepared his portion. “I made this?” He pointed at the meat and potato meal.

You laughed and humored him. “Yes, you did.” You then lightly smacked his hands from getting a spoon. “We eat together.”

You scooped up your own share and then gestured that it was okay to start. 

There was no conversation or food spared. 

[Is he the future king of a kingdom or a starving commoner?] Asked the system as it stared at Diavolo’s bowl. Not a speck of rice in sight or even bone.

You laughed.

Diavolo burped and laughed with you. “That was nice.”

“It’s a family recipe.” 

“I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed eating.”

“Mother used to say that nothing tastes better than a meal you made yourself, unless you count a meal eaten with a friend.” 

“So we’re friends now?”

“I’d like to think so,” you answered honestly.

Diavolo grinned. 

[It looks like you’re successful, Host. I didn’t think this spoiled prince of hell would actually enjoy human food.]

“You know what they say, the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

[Still to think you would use a Filipino recipe in this setting … ]

“When it comes to food, the simple dishes prepared at home give the best feelings. Besides you can’t go wrong with rice and _adobo.*”_

[I would like to taste Host’s cooking someday.]

“Maybe someday you will, if we have spare points to give you a physical form.”

[My Host is the best!]

Diavolo was suddenly right next to you. “Hey.”

“Hm?” 

“That was a really good meal.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you cooked for me everyday.”

You wrinkled your nose. “You may not mind but I certainly would.”

He backed away, eyes wide with surprise. Girls and women alike swooned at that line.

“Are you expecting me to be your servant?” You intertwined your fingers. “Mother and father took turns when it came to chores.”

[Host, doesn’t this rebellious behavior contrast with your earlier statement?]

“You heard his sappy pick up line. It’s a roundabout way of asking me to become one of his many wives. But that won’t do.”

[Isn’t the point to make him love you? He may not be person X but we can’t risk losing his infatuation.]

“Yes, but the way he is now, I’m just a shiny new toy among many others. To ensure the ultimate level of his affections, I need to stand out not as a toy but as a person.”

As you had your silent conversation with your system, Diavolo’s mouth curled. 

“You really aren’t like the others.” His words came out a whisper but you heard. 

You heard, and you smirked.

You turned to the window and gasped, “It’s already sundown.”

“So it is.”

“You can’t stay here.” 

“Oh? Aren’t we friends?”

“Even so, two unmarried people can’t spend the night together!” You pushed him out the house. 

He chuckled the whole time.

“If you say so, princess. And hey,” he cocked his head and gave you a lopsided smile. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

You blushed and fiddled with the hem of your skirt. “G-goodbye, Diavolo.”

He kissed your hand and winked. “See you, princess.” 

And with that he was gone. 

[Ding. There are no more intelligent life forms within a 100-meter radius. Congratulations on today’s progress, Host.]

You rolled your shoulders and crossed your arms. 

“Thanks but we still don’t know who person X is.”

But that wouldn’t be a problem for too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adobo: Filipino dish, which is arguably the most Pinoy food ever. It can be prepared with pork, beef or chicken. Additions can be eggplants, potatoes, string beans, tomatoes, and a whole lot more
> 
> Author's note: I really want to wrap this arc up ASAP. I love Diavolo but I want to move on to another realm haha 


	18. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 6: Making a Fool Out of a Prince

Today you were teaching him how to make _puto*_ or steamed rice cakes. He kept whining about how it was sticky and “gross” but didn’t stop helping you. Hours later you two sat comfortably by the river munching on rice cakes.

“This one’s undercooked,” he said, raising a puto from your pile.

“What?” 

“It’s undercooked, the inside is all gooey.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not, your cake is undercooked.”

“Give me that.”

“No.”

“Let me bite--” you leapt from your seat to grab the cake but he held out his arm and you ended up pushing him over. 

“Hand it over, Diavolo!” You snatched it from him and popped the entire thing in your mouth. “I knew you were lying!”

“Yeah, you got me,” he confessed. Diavolo’s tone had become soft in the past few days and his gaze now carried a subdued mischief. His signature devilish smirk was reduced to a harmless smile.

It was only when you finished the snack did you realize that you were resting on top of him. Heat flooded your neck and you tried to push yourself off him. “S-sorry--” However, your hand slipped and you fell back. 

A strong arm covered your waist. 

“Don’t be,” he whispered. 

You felt his hand touch your hair but then you were in the air. Diavolo was on his feet, holding you in his arms.

He sighed in annoyance.

The system notification came a split second later, announcing the presence of two visitors.

“I never thought there’d be a day when the crown prince of hell would play house with a human,” Gabriel snickered and Lilith laughed with him.

“You’re too brave, entering the crown prince’s territory without invitation.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I thought I already made it clear the last time.” Diavolo brought you closer to his chest. “This woman and I are legally bound. Our bodies and fortune are as good as a single entity.”

Gabriel shot him a cold glare.

You rolled your eyes, then lightly tapped Diavolo’s cheek with your knuckles. “You talk as if we’re married.”

Diavolo chuckled, “But aren’t they the same?” 

“As if.”

A shadow covered Gabriel’s eyes while Lilith stood there green-faced as cartoon hearts pierce into her. “Could you not flirt in front of me?” 

The system silently nodded in agreement. Watching its Host act all lovey-dovey with this devil made it sick.

You blushed and jumped out of Diavolo’s arms. 

The demon stuck out a pierced tongue. “You’re just jealous. What torture it must be to stay a virgin for millions of years.”

Lilith cracked her knuckles, her disposition now reminded you of Gabriel. “Lookin’ for a fight, devil boy?”

“Didn’t you learn from last time? You only managed to hit me because of an ambush. Even if there are two of you, you still don’t stand a chance against me.”

“No fighting please,” you cut in, then greeted them properly, “Lilith, it’s nice to see you again.” You paused. “Gabriel … ”

He nodded, blushing.

“How are you two?”

Lilith spoke up first, “I’m cool, but Gabriel was grounded for starting a fight. I don’t blame him though,” she mumbled, glancing at Diavolo, who raised his hands innocently.

“Anyway,” she said, eyes on you. “I wanted to talk to you. In private.”

You both stared at Diavolo.

He cocked his head. 

Lilith crossed her arms. “Do you mind?” 

Diavolo mirrored her stance. “Actually, I do. I can’t leave her with you two--” He shot a haughty look towards Gabriel. “--I’m the possessive type, you know.” 

“Diavolo … ” You put your hand on his. “Please?”

He looked at you, sighed, and uncrossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll go fishing or something,” he said, but disappeared with a trail of embers.

When you turned back to the angels, their brows were arched comically high with pouty mouths curved into an o. 

“I can’t believe he actually went without a fight,” remarked Lilith.

“He’s a softy.”

Her face was torn between impending laughter and about-to-vomit. “S-sure.”

“Let’s walk?” You gestured and they nodded.

The stroll through the woods was silent, with only the whistling breeze and chirping birds filling in the awkwardness among you three.

Lilith was the first to break the silence.

“What did you ask for?” 

You realized she was asking about your Faustian deal. You thought about what to say. 

“I wanted to prove to him that humans aren’t as bad as he thinks, that love is real.”

“Do you think you can convince him?”

“I’m counting on it because otherwise … ” You trailed off, not even wanting to think about what would happen.

The siblings shared a look. Then Gabriel cleared his throat.

“We can help you.”

“Excuse me?”

“We can find a loophole in the contract to free you,” explained Lilith. When she noticed your lost expression, she lowered her voice. “MC, a deal with the devil is one of the worst things you can do. You don’t know what might happen. You could be tortured forever or eaten.”

“Oh.” You stopped walking. “But Diavolo said--”

“Diavolo is a liar, like every other demon out there,” exclaimed Gabriel. “That’s why you shouldn’t ever believe in his contracts, they’re always designed to turn back on you one way or another.”

“Thank you for your concern but I don’t want to break it off.”

The temperature dropped a couple of degrees. The siblings looked at you like you were insane. (Well, from their perspective, you were bat-crap crazy).

“What’re you saying, d-do you understand the gravity of the situation?” Lilith asked.

“I do, but I made a promise with him. And I always keep my promises.”

“You’re an idiot!” Gabriel’s big hands clasped over your shoulders and you were pulled closer to him. 

As he rattled on about your supposed stupidity, your gaze wandered over his face (Diavolo’s jaw is sharper) then his throat (Diavolo’s neck is sexier) to his biceps (Diavolo’s arms are stronger). Staring at this whiny, noisy kid and thinking back to how you thought him worthy to rival Diavolo, you couldn’t help but agree with him--you were an idiot.

“Break it off,” he exclaimed. “Break it off, I’ll help you find a loophole.”

“... why?”

“Because he’s the devil prince of hell! He doesn’t know love and he never will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because--”

“--because he’s a demon?” 

He nodded his head.

You giggled.

He shook you harder. “You’re too naïve.”

“Gabriel, where did you get this information?”

“It’s common sense. They don’t deserve love, they don’t understand it.”

You touched his hand.

[Ding. Break of Dawn body lotion in effect. Product description: _Warm and bright as the morning sun after a storm, whatever pair of eyes look at you and whichever hand holds you will be at ease, hearts in peace._ ] 

“I don’t think so,” you said softly. “If anything, shouldn’t they be given more love and understanding?”

Whatever protest he had dissolved as the (ultra expensive) store item worked its magic. 

You continued your speech, “If they were born without love and grow up without love, don’t you think that’s pitiful? Mother and father said that bad people are only bad because they’ve never felt love. If that’s the case, then we should give them love. Even if they’re bad today doesn’t mean they can’t try to be better.”

[My Host’s ability to spout nonsense is amazing.]

“You flatter me, trashy-system.”

Gabriel squeezed you more tightly.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he whispered. 

You tilted your head but said nothing.

“You haven’t seen what they’re capable of--what Diavolo’s capable of! You think you can convince him to love you? That beast has innocent blood on his hands!”

“Maybe I’m wrong but you haven’t seen every side of him either.”

Gabriel grinded his teeth in desperation, “You--”

Lilith touched his hand. “That’s enough, brother. We can’t force her to agree to our terms.” She gently pulled Gabriel away and faced you. “Sorry for bothering you, but give it some thought, will you?”

Not wanting to cause more trouble, you simply nodded.

Satisfied, Lilith returned the gesture and dragged her brother away. “Let’s go.” They disappeared through a golden portal, leaving you in the forest.

[Host, what was that?]

“They’re either trying to help me out of the goodness of their hearts or they have a hidden motive. Pick one.”

[... motive?]

“Back when Diavolo carried me home and we bumped into Michael, you heard the same thing I did: I have primordial mana, which is necessary to contact the angels’ Father.” It was a good thing you woke up shortly after meeting with Michael, otherwise this important hint would’ve been lost. 

[Host, please explain.]

“The angels want me to contact their Father, which apparently will endanger my life. When Lilith and Gabriel came here with news on how to break my contract with Diavolo, it was a bait to gain my favor. A favor so in the future I’ll help contact their Father, even at the cost of my own life.” You sneered at the irony.

[But why did you waste such an expensive store item on those angels?]

“Hey now, I may be lazy but I don’t waste my resources. Although those two came here with a hidden agenda, don’t underestimate my charisma. Lilith is intrigued by me and Gabriel has now caught a whiff of the forbidden fruit that is I--”

[Please refrain from speaking so dramatically…]

“And either one of them could still be person X.”

[But there’s also Michael and Diavolo.]

You sighed, annoyed.

[QAQ]

“We both know you’re not omniscient, that there are forces capable of overcoming your settings. Michael will hear the news from his siblings and our territorial brute wouldn’t have left us alone with the angels.”

As if on cue, leaves rustled from the direction of the river. Diavolo emerged holding a basket filled to the brim with flopping fish. 

[Ding. Diavolo just arrived.]

“Am I blind, trashystem?”

The system went to draw lines in a corner as you rubbed your face, as though you were hiding it.

“Your face is awfully red, princess. Do I have to worry about those two stealing your heart away?” 

“D-don’t talk about stupid things. Hurry up and help me clean up the picnic. We’re going to the market!” You sprinted past him. 

[Host, Diavolo is looking at your back weirdly.]

“Heh, by weirdly you mean enamored, it’s totally understandable. I’m a once-in-a-lifetime, head-turning beauty, after all.”

The system decided not to talk for a while, which was fine by you.

Diavolo stared at your retreating back, resisting the urge to fly over and drag you back to his palace. Lately, his desires have been uncontrollable. But he was also confused.

His entire life, women and men flocked around him. He never forced himself on anyone, never coerced a single person, because people naturally gravitated towards him. 

However, with you, he wanted to take you away and keep you all to himself.

This feeling only intensified with each day spent with you.

And everyday in the months that followed, Diavolo arrived at your doorstep at the break of dawn without fail. He helped you tend the garden, swam with you and fished in the river, accompanied you to the market and cooked with you. You showed him which plants could be used as medicine and let him watch when you tended to injured travellers. 

This time you were having a picnic on a hill. You taught him how to weave a flower crown and he placed it on your head. “Like a true princess,” he said. 

“Knock it off. I told you already, I’m no princess.”

He caressed the petals, eyes never leaving yours. “You could be mine.”

You blushed and shoved him and ran away with your face behind your hands. 

He fell back on the grass laughing wildly. 

The beast inside him wanted to hold you down, chain you to himself and make sure no one else ever saw your smile. 

At the same time, when he thought about that smile warping into a scowl or those pure eyes crying with fear, his chest ached. The most frustrating part was that he did not understand these contradictions.

But he knew one thing for certain: he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted you.

He pushed himself off the ground and chased after your figure. He caught up in no time, wrapping his arms around your waist and back as you two tumbled down the slope of the hill. 

“Couldn’t you have let me win just this once?” You breathed between giggles.

He cradled your head in one hand. “As if I’ll ever let you go.”

“You have to someday.” 

It was supposed to be a joke, but those warm, honey eyes hardened, and he said, “Marry me.”

The system, who was pretending to eat popcorn to fill the void in its virgin heart, spat out the imaginary kernels. 

You forced out a chuckle. “Don’t joke about that.”

“I’m not joking.” His eyes were a clear ocher now. “I’ll end the contract, but only if you marry me.”

You stared back at him.

The system waited with bated breath.

The sun was setting. Under its soft, orange glow, you whispered, “No.”

There was a sharp inhale. A pair of lips hovered over yours only to back away at the last moment. His stare was suffocating.

He touched your cheek. “Why not?” His thumb pressed on a single tear.

“Because I’m a human, and I’m not fit to be a princess, and … ”

“And?”

“And I can’t be with someone who can’t give his everything to me.”

Silence. 

More silence. 

Then the smell of sulphur and golden embers.

And then you were lying in the field alone. You raised your arms over your face. 

[H-Host.] 

There was a faint ding.

Then you smelled lilies and peach danishes, and you smiled.

***

Diavolo planned to stay in his room for the rest of the day, but Barbatos came and announced the arrival of the king.

“His Majesty wishes to see your presence.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“He says it is urgent.”

With a scowl, Diavolo went.

In the Devildom king’s throne room, Diavolo knelt down in greeting. “Father.”

“Diavolo, my son.” Drakul the Dreaded wore a male human form with long grey hair and the same gold eyes as Diavolo’s. However, while Diavolo’s gaze carried the ferocity of his youth, Drakul held the ocean in his, with true power hiding underneath the surface. 

“I hear you’ve become fond of a human girl.”

Hearing about you irritated him, but Diavolo replied, “That is correct.”

“I also hear that you’ve been spending every waking moment with her and her alone.” 

After he made a deal with you he no longer played around with any of his concubines or lovers. Diavolo could not deny this so he merely nodded.

Drakul rubbed his chin in thought. “I understand now. You may go.”

“Pardon?”

“I said you may go.”

“Father, you said it was urgent.”

“I was afraid my cute son would be lonely after a century of not seeing me--”

“Please do not say such disgusting things with a straight face.”

Drakul sighed, “You used to be more adorable, following me around, yelling ‘Papa, papa!’ How the times have changed.”

“I’m going to throw up blood.”

“Oh!” The king struck his fist into his palm. “That reminds me, you need to stay alert. Reports say that the angels have become restless lately.”

Diavolo snorted, “The Celestial Realm has always been like that.”

“This is different. There are rumors of a possible revolt and there’s a possibility that we’ll get dragged into it. I need you to stay on guard.”

“I always am even without your needless meddling.”

“You wound me.”

“If that is all, I will be taking my leave. Farewell, father.” Diavolo headed for the doors.

“Diavolo, it’s good to know you have found yourself a companion to stave off boredom. But don’t ever forget about your duties,” Drakul reminded.

The crown prince said nothing in return. 

He stepped into the hallway with clouded thoughts. He forgot.

He was the demon prince of hell and what has he been doing? Playing house with a human girl.

He clicked his tongue.

“Your Highness,” sang two familiar voices, his old lovers. 

“You haven’t touched us in a while, Your Highness.” They draped themselves over him. Normally he would have welcomed the attention but he pushed them off. 

“Maybe next time.” He waved them off and walked away. He recalled how you told stories about your parents. No concubines, no imperial harem. Just two people who cherished each other. “Mother belonged with father, and father belonged with mother,” you once said, eyes sparkling. “Growing old together, arguing about trivial things, and dying together … I hope everyone experiences that kind of love.”

Diavolo stopped. 

Love? 

He snorted. Truth be told, he often forgot about the contract. 

He still wasn’t sure what you meant exactly by love, but then he thought about growing old with you, arguing about pastries with you, and dying with you in his arms.

“Tsk.” 

He snapped his fingers and with a trail of flames he was back in the human realm.

“Princess, I’m back--princess?”

It was raining, and you were on your hands and knees with a dress smothered in mud.

He was by your side in a second. “Hey, what’re you doing?” He reached over your cheek and felt something warm. Suspicions growing, he raised your face to reveal fresh, hot tears. They were different from the tender tears you had earlier.

“D-Diavolo,” you sobbed.

Suspicion became irritation which then turned into fury. His eyes shined fiercely. “Who did this?” He sounded feral.

When you didn’t reply, he repeated, “Who. Did. This.”

You shook your head. “No one, believe me! It’s my fault, my fault! I can’t help them--I refused them!”

This time, Diavolo didn’t ask for further information, instead he scooped you up and teleported inside your house. 

Rather than used magic, he grabbed a bucket and went to get some water. When he returned he used a rag to wipe the dirt from your arms and fingers.

Diavolo was the first to break the silence. “You said that you rejected them? Who are they?”

You sniffed, composing yourself before you answered, “Gabriel--” Diavolo’s hands were on your ankles when they froze.

You continued, “After you left, Gabriel and his siblings arrived. They t-told me that I’m special, that my magic is unique and I’m the only person who can help them.”

“...and?”

“But for that to happen, I have to leave this place. I have to break my contract with you and join them in heaven.”

Diavolo met your stare. “And you said no.”

“And I said no.”

He set down the rag and asked, “Why?”

You didn’t answer.

“Why did you reject them if they had a way to save your soul from me?” His face was inches away as he called your name.

“Because y-you’re my friend and I made a promise to show you what love is.”

“Is that the truth?”

“Of course!”

“You suck at lying.”

You inhaled.

He hugged you.

His lips were soft and warm. The devil prince was kissing you, and you were kissing him.

Diavolo never wanted to let go, and when you kissed him back? He almost went feral.

But he didn’t, because this moment was too perfect.

Heat pulsed in his veins as he stole your every gasp with a peck.

“No, stop!” Then you pushed him away and the moment was over. 

Diavolo couldn’t help the possessive growl that left his mouth.

“Princess…”

“Stop it, Diavolo,” you panted. 

“Tell me what I did wrong, I’ll fix it.” He took a step forward but you raised a hand.

“Stay back. Please.” Your cry was so desperate that any desire inside him was immediately extinguished.

“Okay, I won’t move. Calm down, princess.”

“No, I can’t calm down! I promised my parents I’ll never turn away a single person who needed my help, never! Yet three of my friends came to me and I … ” You raised a dainty fist to your mouth.

Thanks to the system item Tears of Pearl Buff, your eyes were slightly red but not bee-stung swollen, your tears sparkled like liquid mercury, and there was no snot in sight. Each breath came out soft, evoking pity and the desire to comfort and protect.

And comfort, Diavolo tried. 

“You did nothing wrong,” he cooed. “It’s okay to be a little selfish, princess.”

Your lips quivered. He took a tentative step forward, and when you didn’t protest, he slowly crossed the distance between you.

“If you give too much, you’ll have no more left for yourself,” he continued. 

You called out his name.

His tall, broad form enveloped you. 

“Princess, I should’ve told you earlier.”

You looked up at him in question. 

He smiled and cupped your cheek. “I’m someone who’ll give up everything for you.”

You didn’t hide your surprise.

“You win. My heart, this body, everything I have to my name, they’re all yours, because I--” he laughed dryly, “I love you.” 

Because, Diavolo thought, if what throbbed in his chest wasn’t love, then what else could it be?

“I’m in love with you.”

“Diavolo--”

“I love you, princess.” He shut his eyes and leaned his forehead on yours. Saying the words was lifting a heavy weight on his chest. Liberating. He could breathe easy. But then he was reminded of the reality of the situation. 

Love was real. You were right.

“The contract is over. You win. I won’t bother you or any human again, but I wanted you to know before I go.”

The system was on the edge of its seat. This was the most dramatic confession it has witnessed so far. 

Diavolo retrieved his arm but you threw your arms around his torso. 

You pressed your face to his chest. “I lied before,” you whimpered. “Diavolo, I think I love you, too. When you left me earlier, I hated myself because I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting mad at me. So …”

Diavolo’s eyes widened.

“Please don’t go, don’t leave me behind.”

“Are you sure?” He muttered. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

You gave him a teary smile. “Even if His Highness won’t take me, I’ll still belong to him.”

And he was all over you. 

Rain showered endlessly that night, but there was no cold in each other’s arms.

As you lay exhausted in the crown prince’s embrace, the system inquired.

[Host … ]

“Are you upset that I told you to log off? I was doing it for your own good, you’re still a child.”

The system didn’t know if it should laugh or cry. “For its own good”? These words came from the same Host who ordered it to videotape an affair on their first mission!

But Uwak calmed itself and changed the subject. 

[Diavolo arrived before you finished your explanation.]

“Ah, right. I was magnanimously telling you why it became obvious that our dear crown prince is person X.” 

You then proceeded to explain: “We met Diavolo first and out of all the candidates, his character made him a perfect male lead or supreme villain. That was my first suspicion. Secondly, your system settings have no problem detecting the angels and their magic, but Diavolo can move undetected. A person with that level of power can only be favored by fate. Speaking of fate, even though it’s not absolute, it is the reason why certain events are more likely to happen. If you need an example, look at how we were led straight into Diavolo’s territory despite being guarded by three angels.”

[Interrupting the Host, I have a question about the deal with Diavolo: did you perhaps propose the bet because you were testing if ‘fate’ would agree?]

“Correct. Agreeing to the bet doesn’t guarantee that Diavolo is person X just from that, but the events that followed played according to the plot.”

[Then it is just as I suspected!]

“My, you’re getting better at this.” 

The system: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

“Then smarty-pants, can you tell me what was the final nail in the coffin?”

Met with silence, you sighed.

“I take it back, you still have much to learn, trashystem.”

The system: (┳Д┳)

“The answer is: their sense of duty.”

[Sense of duty?]

“The angels may have been intrigued by me, I definitely awakened something in Gabriel--”

[Do not stray.]

“... anyway, the angels were obedient to their cause, which is to contact their missing Father. They saw me as their only hope because of my so-called unique mana. But Diavolo and Michael revealed that there was a chance that I would die.” You then recalled the faces of Michael, Gabriel and Lilith from earlier, the desperation as they begged you to risk your life to find a complete stranger.

“Tell me this, in the plot, what happened to my character?”

[Answering the Host, the final lines in the summary were: As she lies, cradled in the arms of ***, her lips give one last smile and with her final breath she says, “Thank you for finding me … I’m sorry.”]

“Yes. Do you think those angels, undyingly loyal to their Father and willing to kill me if it meant finding him, are suited for the role?”

[I don’t think so.]

“Exactly.” You then glanced at the sleeping prince next to you. “On the other hand, our darling future monarch had no problem abandoning his royal duties to play around with a human girl.”

[I see now.]

“Good for you.”

You yawned.

[Host should sleep now.]

“Yeah, I’m gonna need all the rest I can get.” You leaned towards Diavolo. “This guy has more skills than I thought. If it weren’t for the system pills, I would’ve passed out from the first--”

[Repeating the Host’s earlier statement: this system is still a child]

“I’m kidding. More or less … But we should rest. The finish line is near, but the road is bumpy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puto: steamed rice cakes. I like them with cheese or eggs or both, but when there is no filling, I just dip them in coffee. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions about the arc so far, feel free to ask, but I will avoid any questions that may spoil the end so … yeah. 
> 
> Good night. I have a practical exam and 2 summative tests tomorrow and I still haven’t studied. T.T


	19. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 7: I Met the King of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn you, Diavolo! I fall more in love with you with every chapter I write!

Your hands trembled, dropping the pot of rice. Diavolo caught it and put the pot on the table.

“You want me to meet your father?” You repeated his words.

“Naturally, I want him to meet my future queen.”

Your face flushed and you ducked behind an arm. “Q-queen? Me?”

“If not you, who else?” He pulled your hand and kissed it.

[This poor prince has no sense at all.]

“You’ve noticed too, huh.”

Both you and the system were in agreement. What kind of feared demon monarch would propose to a human woman he’s known for a few months? 

You shrugged. At least his lack of common sense worked in your favor.

Later that day, Diavolo brought you back to Devildom, where he again left you in the hands of Barbatos and the maids to be washed and dressed.

When Diavolo reappeared, you were adorned with gold and rubies. 

You fiddled your fingers together and looked at the ground. “It doesn’t suit me, does it?” You whispered with a blush. But you beamed with pride at your reflection in the polished marble floor.

[Host, be reminded, no matter how pretty you think you are--this is not your body.]

You told it to shut up and continued to admire your face until Diavolo stepped forward. 

“You haven’t said anything,” you mumbled. “B-but that’s to be expected, it’s not like I’m fit to be wearing such amazing items.”

“You’re right, these clothes aren’t enough.”

Your eyelashes trembled daintily.

Diavolo caressed the tiara that adorned your head. “These clothes and rubies--even these gold jewels can’t compare to you. You outshine them all.”

The maids who wore human skin for masks: (☉_☉)

Their prince was a shameless flirt, but they’ve never heard him talk like this. It was … revolting. They turned to Barbatos, but the butler was as immovable as ever.

[Host, I know you want to laugh but remember that this demon can snap your neck in a second.]

You swallowed back a snicker and met Diavolo’s gaze.

_Look at those honey-dew eyes, how fast the mighty prince of hell has given in to lovesickness!_

Uwak sighed and stared at Diavolo with pity. He must’ve done a lot of bad things to meet its heartless Host. 

The system shook its head and watched its Host act cute and sweet until it was time to meet with the king of hell.

“Don’t be afraid,” Diavolo said as he led you through the corridors.

“Easier said than done but … ” You smiled. “I can be brave with you here.”

[Pft!] The system was ready to throw up blood.

Diavolo nodded and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

The doors to the throne room opened on their own. A lizard-lady blew a trumpet and announced your arrival.

The throne room was lit with floating fireballs and there was a row of hooded figures on either side of the black throne, which seated a man with greying hair. But his figure was still strong under his black robe, and his gold eyes were sharp.

You side-eyed Diavolo as you two knelt down. It was hard not to see the family resemblance.

“Greetings, father.”

You followed in a rushed, flustered voice, “G-greetings, Your Majesty!”

The old man regarded you with a raised chin. His eyes pierced into you.

Your heart raced and cold sweat gathered on your back.

[Host, this hostile feeling doesn’t seem to be magic.]

“You’re right, because this is killing intent.” You felt like a deer behind a hunter’s crosshairs.

Your instincts urged you to run away, but even with shaking shoulders you refused to look away.

“What impertinence!” Yelled one of the king’s hooded advisors. “You dare stare down His Majesty?”

You finally bowed your head, then Diavolo shielded you with his arm.

“Father!”

The king looked away with a sigh.

“So this is what you brought me … ” He grumbled, and you had a feeling he wasn’t talking to his son.

He cleared his throat and gestured at you. “This young lady is MC, yes? She’s the human woman who’s been enjoying your company in the past few days.”

“That’s right, Father. I’m taking her to be my bride.”

There was a collective group of gasps from the advisors, followed by whispering, then one shout of protest. And then another. And another, until the whole group was crying.

“Did I hear that right?”

“A human queen?”

“Devildom’s future in the hands of a human?”

“Ridiculous!”

You quivered, but said nothing.

Diavolo sent the protesters a glare, rendering them all silent.

“Father,” Diavolo spoke up. “I have made up my mind. This woman will be my one and only queen. I’m willing to take on any responsibility as long as I have her by my side.”

There was a loud thud beside the king—one of the hooded figures fainted.

“Your Highness, Prince Diavolo, you cannot be serious!”

Diavolo ignored them, his eyes focused on his father, who was rubbing his temples.

“So it’s like this, huh,” mumbled the king. 

He raised a hand, silencing everyone in the room.

“Except for the human lady here, all of you, get out.”

“Father—”

“Out.” The authority in King Drakul’s voice could not be ignored.

Diavolo clenched his fists. The spoiled, free spirited prince has done everything he ever wanted since childhood. This is the first time in years that he has witnessed such seriousness in his father’s face.

“Diavolo,” you whispered as you put a comforting hand over his. “I’ll be all right.”

His heart softened at the sight of you putting on a brave face for him.

He didn’t want to leave you alone. You would have no way of defending yourself.

“Pardon me, young master.” Barbatos was standing beside you two.

[Eh? Where did this guy come from?] The system’s sensors completely missed him.

Ignoring Uwak, you squeezed Diavolo’s hand and he reluctantly left with Barbatos and the hooded demons.

With a loud slam of the heavy doors, you were left alone with the king of hell.

You knew that even if you died here, the worst case scenario was getting sent to a punishment world, but …

Not even Diavolo in his pre-lovesick state could scare you. However, staring into those inhuman gold eyes tested your courage. It was like looking at the ocean surface: calm but hiding a fearsome vastness that pulled you in.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the king sighed again. He leaned into his palm.

“Calm down. I’m not going to kill you, after all, you were sent here for the sake of my kingdom.”

When the king saw your tilted head, he sighed again. 

“My son is smart and strong, but because of this he is too reckless. It’s my fault for spoiling him too much. Ah, but can you blame me? He was such a cute, chubby thing in the past. How could I possibly say no to my adorable son?”

[So the demon king turned out to be a doting father.]

When Drakul noticed that he was talking freely, he backtracked and coughed. “Anyway, you’re the first one to have come so far. For that I congratulate you.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what His Majesty is trying to say.”

“Ah, nice move. The smartest choice is to play dumb. No wonder you made it so far.”

You blinked.

The king chuckled, “You still don’t understand?”

[Understand what? What is he talking about?]

Sweat ran down your spine. “I have an idea of what he’s trying to say, but I don’t want to blow my cover yet.”

The system shut up and waited eagerly as the king continued, “This life is not yours. You were sent into that body to romance my son. Moreover, that body is going to die soon.”

[NANI?] (Japanese: WHAT?)

“First of all, stop shouting before I get an aneurysm.”

[B-but Host … ]

It was interrupted by the king’s laughter, “Your system is very cute.”

You and Uwak gasped at the same time.

“Looks like I finally broke your poker face, daughter-in-law.” He grinned in victory. “How about you drop the facade.”

You exhaled and then crossed your legs in front of you. “All right.”

[Host, what are you doing?]

“Quiet. He is obviously capable of reading my mind, and he can hear you too. We might piss him off so we should just do as he says.”

“That’s right,” the king said. “As expected from the transmigrator who successfully captured my son’s heart.”

“Your Majesty, if I may be so bold as to ask, what do you plan to do with me?”

“Nothing. You were sent here for a reason. I am merely an observer.”

“So it was Your Majesty who requested for a transmigrator.”

“Indeed it was I.”

“What does Your Majesty intend for me to do now?”

The king smiled mischievously. It made him look younger. “You made it this far, child. What do _you_ think must be your next step?”

You thought about it for a moment. “I see. It seems like you do not plan on helping me.”

“It’s not like you need it.”

“Is there anything else, Your Highness?”

“No.” The king paused. “Actually, I have one thing to tell you: I am a demon, but I seek nothing but peace in all three worlds. My son, who seeks adventures, does not share the same sentiment.”

“ ... I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I must say, you seem to be favored by the heavens.”

You tried not to snort as you answered, “Everything is just a matter of luck.”

You rose to your feet and bowed.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. Do not fail me.” The king waved his hand and the doors opened.

King Drakul watched as his son rushed over to you. 

The king couldn’t remember the last time his son looked so pure. In truth he was a little jealous, when was the last time his son ran after him like a puppy?

“Your Majesty, please wipe that look that says ‘woman scorned’ off your face.” Barbatos arrived with a tray of tea and cookies.

“Ah, Barbatos, tell me what you think of this one.”

Barbatos poured him a cup of tea. “Rest assured, a peaceful future is secured.”

Drakul nodded as he watched you disappear into the halls with Diavolo. “Very good, very good. That kid is smart and lucky. That old fart sent so many souls here but each one failed spectacularly.” He turned to Barbatos. “I wonder how she got so far.”

“If I were to guess, it’s because that person has a clear mind and a strong will.”

Drakul bobbed his head more vigorously. A lot of souls failed because they were stupid and couldn’t figure out the truth behind the illegible plot, some were too afraid to take risks, and the clever few who managed to catch Diavolo’s attention ended up lusting for power. Diavolo always found the black spots in their hearts and they failed their missions. 

“How many times did you rewind time?”

“This is the 2,431st loop, sir.”

“I see—oh” Drakul fondled his beard. “I forgot to tell her the truth of this world.” 

Barbatos handed him the tea. “This is for the best. She is still young, her heart might soften if she learns that this world isn’t fictional.”

While the two demons chatted in secret, you were being pestered by the system.

[Host, please explain to this pathetic system what just happened.]

“The king of hell may dote on his son, but he is still a king. He prioritizes the future of Devildom, and for any kingdom, keeping peace is the number one goal.”

[But what does that have to do with you?]

“His only son and heir is an irresponsible brat whose main goal in life is to stay entertained. He associates peace with boredom, and so he needs to be reformed. In other words, our job is to make sure this prince becomes a competent ruler.”

[E-eh? But Host, you’re going to die soon! How can you possibly teach this lustful, impulsive demon how to become a competent king in a few months?]

“Birdie, you really are stupid. It’s not our job to teach him, we’re here to steer him into the right direction.”

[How?]

“Uwak, it’s so obvious,” you said. “I have to die.”

The system stomped its imaginary boots. _“Obvious”? Obvious! That’s so not obvious!_

You then paid attention to Diavolo, who laced your fingers with his. "What did father say to you?"

"Don't look so worried." You chuckled and caressed the lines between his brows. "He told me, if I can prove myself worthy, I'll receive his blessing."

"If I say you're worthy then you are worthy. He should have taken my word for it."

"Don't fret. In fact I feel happy. He's giving me a chance, which means he doesn't hate me for being human." You leaned closer to him. "I don't know if I'm worthy of becoming your queen, but I will do my best."

Diavolo's heart ached and he kissed your lips.

You blushed. "We're in a hallway!"

"Don't worry, I'll decapitate anyone who tries to look at you."

You slapped his chest playfully, fully aware of the jealous eyes that scrutinized your every move.

After becoming one with you, Diavolo formally dissolved his unofficial harem. Those demons were upset, of course, but they understood their places. At the end of the day, they only shared a physical connection with the crown prince. 

However, there were a few who could not accept being abandoned. 

One of these ex-lovers was a demoness named Minthe. 

She was young.

When Diavolo left you in his room to further speak with his father, Minthe barged inside, calling you a witch and a vixen.

This was Minthe. She was young and not very smart. 

Hiding your grin, you tilted your head in confusion.

"There is no way Prince Diavolo would choose you over me!" She declared with a long, painted finger pointing at you. 

"Please, calm down first."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" 

There was a resounding _slap_ and you fell back on the floor, holding your cheek. You stared back at her, speechless.

[Host!]

" _Heh_ , she's really strong."

The system gulped. This can't be good.

Minthe harrumphed. "Serves you right. A human's place is on the ground, crawling like a worm."

 _Oh,_ you thought, _another delusional character with horrible lines. Sis, your words hurt more than your slap._

She raised her arm again. 

But the doors slammed open.

"Your Highness!" Minthe shouted and the guards bowed.

Diavolo saw you on the floor, but before he could hurry to your side, he saw the ugly, red print on your cheek. His heart rippled with fury.

“Your Highness, I can explain!” Minthe quickly spoke. “I did this for you. As a loyal subject, I came to question her. How can a simple human be chosen as the next queen? I don't believe it! Your Highness, open your eyes. She is a witch!” 

A shadow casted over Diavolo’s eyes. “A witch? You think I was enamored by some love spell?”

“I do! As your loyal subject, how can I just watch and let you be trapped by this vixen?” She looked so proud of herself.

The system, who would leave to read Chinese imperial harem novels while you and Diavolo tumbled in the sheets, only had this to say: [Not very smart.] 

You agreed, “Not very smart. She doesn’t even realize what her words imply.” 

She’s basically telling Diavolo, a high-ranking demon, that he’s an idiot with poor taste and can’t tell when he’s being scammed. And not just that. By trespassing and attacking a person under his protection, she disrespected the crown prince’s authority. 

Diavolo silently walked past the guards who were shaking by the door and knelt down beside you. As if coaxing a kitten, he reached out a gentle hand to examine your cheek.

[Ding. Otome Filter Body Spray in effect. Product description: _Even if you’re completely covered in blood or scum or both, you will be like an anime protagonist: cute and pretty no matter what!_ ]

You refused to meet his gaze, but Diavolo saw them--those dainty tears that have yet to fall.

He slowly stood up but did not face Minthe.

“Let me get this straight: you entered my room without permission, attacked my guest--my future _queen_ , and even called her a witch and a vixen, all for my sake?”

“That’s right, Your Highness!”

The guards behind her trembled. They were thinking the same thing you were: “Stupid woman!”

Diavolo ran his fingers through his hair. Then he let out a low chuckle. “Would burning do the trick? But they say boiling is more painful.”

Minthe beamed, thinking that her prince was finally seeing the light of day. “It is only fitting to roast a witch!”

The guards shook like they were going to wet their pants. 

[Hmph. Serves them right. This demon lady would have never gotten the chance to enter the room if they didn’t let her.] 

“You’ve noticed.” One guard could easily ward her off, but the two of them let her in, knowing exactly what she planned. They didn’t expect Diavolo to return so quickly. 

“Good for you.” 

The system puffed with pride. 

Meanwhile, Diavolo grinned madly.

“Roasting … No, for someone like you, stripping you naked and throwing you in a snake pit would be much more appropriate.”

Minthe’s smile withered. “Y-your Highness?”

“I’d stake your dead body in front of the palace as a warning. You and the two knights who failed to protect my fiancée.” When his glare fell on the guards, they shouted for mercy.

“Your Highness, we did not mean to!”

“We really thought she was here to greet the princess!”

Minthe turned to them in shock. “Liars! You let me in without a fight!”

You wished you had popcorn right now.

 _Tsk, tsk._

This is what happens when people let their “hearts” do the thinking. Even if the guards were prejudiced against you, they should’ve followed the prince’s orders. Even if Minthe was jealous, she should’ve kept it to herself or found a more discreet way to bully you.

But as a virtuous, forgiving saintess of a character, you can’t let them be killed, so you tugged on Diavolo’s wrist.

Remembering that you were still here, Diavolo suppressed his bloodlust.

“Guards, take this woman and throw her in the Pit of Venom. She’s to stay there for five days. One day for every nail that harmed my bride’s face. And you two are to spend 50 days in the third circle as punishment. As my guards, you should know better than to disobey my orders.”

“Yes, Your Highness!” The two knights grabbed Minthe’s arms and dragged her outside.

She didn’t stop yelling for forgiveness even when the doors were shut.

“I’m sorry,” Diavolo said, setting you down on his bed. 

You gave him a feeble smile. “Don’t worry. I can heal myself, remember?” You lifted your fingers to your cheek, but Diavolo stopped you.

He knelt down in front of you. “Princess, promise me one thing. That you won’t ever use your powers again.”

“But--”

“Promise me.” 

“Tell me why.”

“You’re aware that you have primordial mana, don’t you?”

You nodded.

“At this moment, you have enough mana to keep this body alive for several centuries. But the more you use it--even on yourself, the less years you have left.” Even if he was a demon, Diavolo can’t grant immortality so easily. There were rules.

“So promise me, princess,” he said. “Promise me you won’t ever use it.”

You bit your lip and turned away. “I can promise not to use it on myself.”

“Princess--”

“I love you, Diavolo. More than my life, but I … I’m a healer. If I can’t help people, what other purpose do I have?”

“Being my queen, of course! The person by my side for the rest of my life.”

You pressed two fingers over his lips. “I love you and I love what I do, so please don’t make me choose, because I won’t lose myself to become a part of you.”

Diavolo looked into your gentle eyes and understood. How can he possibly suggest taking those things from you? Your sweetness, your subtle free spirit, and your unfailing dedication to your craft. 

He let out a defeated sigh and pressed his face on your lap. “I lost. I don’t think I’ll ever win against you, princess.”

You patted his head.

That night, the system logged off to read more imperial harem stories. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Barbatos has the power to control time.


	20. Arc 3. The Cursed Witch Conquers the Wild Prince (Diavolo x Reader) Chapter 8: He Can't Let Go (But I Can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and warn you, this chapter contains potentially triggering content.

When Uwak returned, you were in bed with the prince.

Diavolo had you between his legs, pressing chaste kisses on your bare shoulder. “As my queen, you don’t have to bother yourself with the opinion of ants.”

“They’re right though.” You picked up a pomegranate seed from a golden bowl. “I am human and I don’t know much about your kingdom. That’s why,” you said as you pushed the seed into his mouth. “I want to learn more about you.”

Diavolo swallowed the seed whole. “You already know a lot about me.”

“Your favorite color doesn’t count.”

“You’re serious about this.”

You nodded. “I want to be someone you’re proud to call your queen.”

Diavolo regarded you with a serious expression, then smiled and planted his head on your shoulder. “This isn’t good … if you keep saying stuff like this, I may end up losing my mind.”

You: You’re just an emotional virgin. Even my system has more EQ.

System: Was I just complimented or insulted? I don’t even know anymore.

Diavolo sighed. “All right. I’ll ask Barbatos to handle it.”

[Greetings, Host.]

“Welcome back. Did you do your homework?”

[Yes! I read every imperial harem novel you recommended.]

“What did you think?”

[Ding. This system doesn’t ever want to become part of a harem!]

Uwak then stared at the devil prince, who had fallen asleep.

You chuckled and played with his fringes. “He almost looks innocent.”

The system had a bad feeling.

You picked up another seed and smiled wickedly. “I wonder what kind of face he’ll make when his heart breaks for the first time.”

The system smiled pitifully and clasped its nonexistent hands together. It was time to pray for another soul. 

It was a good thing, because Diavolo started to fall deeper when you started your lessons. For weeks, you studied how to read his language, memorized his kingdom’s history, and silently endured the envy and contempt of his subjects.

Did they think he wouldn’t notice because his father had him running around doing errands?

Did  _ you _ think he wouldn’t notice?

Several of his former lovers were stupid schemers. They’d put untraceable hexes on your books so the words would rearrange themselves. Some would whisper loudly about you. Others would accidentally bump into you.

Diavolo wanted to punish every single one of them--those fools who dared to look down on you for being different. But how could he? You were so brave. Even with those humans that tried to hurt you in your world, you were so kind and gentle and merciful. 

But he wished you would tell him. He wished you could be a little more selfish.

[Host, why are you letting those demons bully you like this?] The system complained as another demon “accidentally” ran into you and made you drop your books.

“Patience, birdie. I told you to read those novels for a reason.”

Its protests died as Uwak thought for a moment. Then a lightbulb went off. [Ding! Then these past months have been a scam?]

You grinned as you bent down to pick up the books. “Diavolo is a devil monarch who brings me to his home. I suffered from culture shock, homesickness, and discrimination. It doesn’t take a genius to know that I got the shorter end of the stick. But not once did I voice a complaint. I even volunteered to study to become a proper queen despite the hardships. Everything I do is for his sake.”

[O^O]

“This is what I call: ‘Suffering in Silence to Gain Affection.’ When Diavolo sees me struggle on my own, he will think: ‘Why are you so selfless,’ and ‘You’re doing this because you don’t want to burden me, right?’ and he’ll fall even deeper in love. And the more he loves me, the less he can bear seeing me in pain.” You dusted the books. “It’s only a matter of time now.”

Two days later, Diavolo finally brought up the issue, “Princess, how have you been?”

You looked up from your book to reveal small circles around your eyes. 

Diavolo cupped your face. 

“W-what’s wrong?”

“You should slow down,” Diavolo said. “It’s not like you’ll get killed if you don’t know the names of every demon noble alive.”

“There’s no need. I’m actually having fun.” But there was a slight croak in your voice.

He narrowed his eyes. 

You thumbed his wrist affectionately. “I really am having fun, Diavolo. Besides this is nothing compared to what you have to do,” you said with a weak smile.

You avoided sleep for five days to get those eyebags to form (though you were still cute because of the system store items). And although you denied hardships, with the way you spoke, your words could be interpreted as:  _ I’m definitely having a hard time but how can I say that to your face? _

The system analyzed the situation and nodded. With this technique, you managed to reinforce your dedication and selflessness.

Not even this prince of hell could pick apart the act. 

He leaned down and hugged you. “I appreciate your passion, love, but I hate seeing you like this.”

“This is normal. I want to work hard for you and all three worlds.”

He pulled back to look at you.

You blushed. “B-Barbatos told me how the worlds are always in conflict, and I know this doesn’t sound much from an uncultured girl like me but … but I want to work together with you. I want to be a partner who can help you with your problems.”

Diavolo smiled ruefully. 

“I know that I don’t have much to offer but I want to do my best.” 

He looked into your eyes, pure and clear. With a chuckle, he grabbed your hand and pressed it to his lips. “My queen is truly … ” He kissed your hand again. 

He then rose to his feet and tugged on your arm. “Come, I want to show you something.”

He led you down the hallway and in front of a familiar set of doors.

“Father disappeared again. He’s dealing with a situation outside the kingdom, so no one can bother us here,” he uttered as the doors swung open.

He snapped his fingers and fireballs lit up the room. Looking around here again, you noticed several details you missed when you faced the king: the ceiling was a dome reflecting living stars, there was a mosaic of a three-legged crow across the floor, and standing next to the king’s rigid throne was a gigantic, black flower. 

Diavolo gently pulled you towards it.

“This is the queen’s seat,” he said, squeezing your hand. “In the future, it will be yours.” 

“Diavolo--”

He fell on one knee and took your hands again. “I don’t think I’ve formally asked you. Princess--no, MC, will you become my queen and partner forever? Are you willing to go through every painstaking paperwork with me?”

You barely kept the tears at bay as you nodded with a laugh. 

“You have to say it,” he insisted.

You giggled, “Yes, yes, I’ll be your queen.” You gave him your flower-blossoming smile, sending warm waves throughout Diavolo’s chest. If only he knew what you were truly thinking right now--

_ I was right. A handsome man on his knees is never a bad sight. _

The system started lighting a candle for praying. 

Its Host was truly a snake among snakes.

Uwak sighed and logged off again when you were carried back to the bedroom.

The morning after, he asked if you wanted anything special as an engagement present.

You told him you wanted to stay in your old home for a while. He agreed, but he was joining you. 

[I’m surprised. I didn’t think my Host would give up living in the palace so quickly.]

“It’s not like I want to, but how can I move the plot along from here?”

[But if this powerful character stays with you, there’s no way you’ll get captured.]

“I told you, destiny isn’t absolute but it has its ways.” 

As expected, it came soon. On the fourth day spent together in your humble house made of mud, while you two were fishing in the river, Barbatos arrived with urgent news.

“It’s about the Celestial Realm,” he said in a tone that was not up for debate.

When you saw Diavolo’s hesitation, you gave his hand a squeeze. “Go.”

“But--”

“No one can hurt me here.” You could say this with confidence because Diavolo secretly dealt with the demons who harassed you. It was nothing too harsh, but the day after he took you to the throne room, everyone became  _ much _ nicer.

Diavolo kissed your lips, told you he’d be back soon, and then reluctantly departed with Barbatos.

You stretched your arms upward and then prepared to visit the market with the fish. 

[Host, isn’t it too suspicious for you to be wearing these clothes?] The system asked while you donned on a silk, garnet-red cloak with gold trimmings. It was a stark contrast from your shoddy, off-white dress. [And so flashy!]

“That’s the point, dummy.” You were MC, the cursed witch, orphaned girl, living in isolation. Pretty but poor. But now … 

Every person you passed on the way to the market stared at you with envy, some with greed, or others with lust.

“This is the feeling of superiority. I love it.”

[Host, wipe that smug smile off your face. We’re approaching the stand.]

Ninlil’s eyes were wide with shock as she watched you walk over to her stall.

“Good morning, Ninlil.” When she didn’t respond, you tilted your head. “Ninlil?”

She snapped out of her trance with a small growl, then she scowled. She crossed her arms. “Leave. I don’t want to do business with a whore.”

You gasped.

“Leave!”

She swatted you away.

[First a witch, now a whore. Moreover, what’s with the change of attitude? When you upgraded your looks in the past, she was completely enamored.]

“That’s because she’s always hated me for being pretty, but I was also poor. She could feel superior over an orphan with no fortune. But then this orphan arrives looking more beautiful and wearing clothes meant for royalty. She wouldn’t hate me so much if she were as pretty and rich. Right now, she’s thinking, ‘Why her? Why does she get this? She’s just a stupid girl with no parents!’” You shrugged. “A human’s greed knows no end.”

[Then … is it the same for the Host?]

“Hm, what do you think?” 

[N-never mind.]

Uwak then ding-ed as you bumped into a familiar figure. 

“Sorry--oh.” 

Holding you by the elbows was none other than Gabriel. 

You offered a smile. “Long time, no see.”

“ ... You smell like him.”

You scratched your cheek. 

For a long second, he stared at you with scrutinizing eyes. The silence was only broken by Lilith yelling, “Bro, get a load of this, humans actually believe in--ah.” She put down the tablet she was waving in the air.

You smiled awkwardly towards her. 

Gabriel talked first, “She smells like him.”

“You’re not supposed to say that out loud!” Lilith pulled Gabriel away from you. “Sorry about him.”

You smiled again in understanding.

Lilith tugged on her brother’s arm. “W-we’ll go now--”

“Wait.” 

They looked at you at the same time.

“Since it’s like this. Do you want to join me? If you want a tour … I’ll be walking around town to sell these fish.”

[What are you doing, Host?] 

You ignored the system and waited for their reply.

The two siblings shared a look, then agreed. 

You showed them where they could buy the freshest fruits, pointed at the stalls selling exotic items from the east, and finally brought them to the temple of  Ereshkigal, where the three of you took a seat on the stairs. 

You ripped a loaf of bread in half and handed one piece to each sibling.

Lilith accepted her piece and said, “Humans sure have evolved from the last time I went here. I was only a few hundred years old, the humans I saw back then didn’t even know how to start a fire.” 

You blinked, feigning ignorance, you asked, “Evolve?”

Lilith choked on the bread. “Nothing! It’s nothing.” 

“... Are you still upset that I didn’t help?”

She hummed. “Well, I’m definitely not happy that you won’t help us find Father.”

You fiddled your fingers together.

“But I won’t hold you against it. Father is wishy-washy, he always comes and goes without a word. This is the longest he’s been gone but he’ll definitely show. We only came to you because we’re having … ” She paused to find the right words. “ … issues and we need his advice.”

Lilith finished the last of the bread.

“We’re not petty. Contacting Father is dangerous for you so it’s not like we expected you to say yes, so don’t lose your head for saying no.”

“I see. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s change the topic, I’m getting mad just thinking of Father.” Lilith leaned closer to you. “There’s a rumor going around, y’know?”

“Rumor?”

“Yup, and it’s saying that the prince of hell has gotten engaged.”

You turned your face away in embarrassment and Lilith slapped her knee.

“I knew it! Mammon and Lucifer owe me dessert--” Lilith saw Gabriel’s dark expression, she cleared her throat, gently elbowed him, then bounced down the steps. “I’m feeling hungry again. Be right back!” She dashed towards a faraway stall.

You turned to Gabriel. “It’s just the two of us now.”

He didn’t look back at you. 

With furrowed brows, you asked, “Are  _ you _ still upset with me, Gabriel? I know it was selfish but I really can’t help you find your father. Believe me when I say I want to, but I can’t endanger my life anymore, because … because I found someone who wants to be with me for a long time.”

Gabriel gritted his teeth. 

You waited.

“I don’t care about Father.” The bread was crushed between his fingers. “Just like Lilith said, it doesn’t matter if you help us or not. That guy will reappear sooner or later.”

“Then--”

“I want to know why you chose him.” He was finally facing you now. “Out of all the men in the world, why did you choose Diavolo?”

_ Pft. Hey pal, what’s with that “I’ve been wronged” expression? You realize I haven’t even used 80% of my charm on you, right? Please don’t act like a childhood friend who’s been secretly pining on me for years only.  _

Your thoughts didn’t show on your face as you remained soft and confused. 

“Why did you agree to marry him? Why did you ever heal him? Why does someone like him … ” 

_ ‘Why does someone like him get you but not me?’  _ You continued in your head.  _ Because he’s person X. _

“Because I love him,” you said. “I love him more than I thought possible.”

He grabbed your shoulders. “Then what about me?” 

_ What  _ about _ you? Like I said, stop acting like a guy whose secret childhood love has gotten together with someone else.  _

“Gabriel.” You patiently unhooked his hands from your shoulders. “We can’t help who we fall in love with. I love Diavolo.”

“Then you’re really going to marry that demon.”

“Yes, and that demon is the only one who I will ever love.”

Gabriel’s blue eyes glistened, but before he could talk again, Lilith arrived with furrowed brows. She held a pearl that pulsed with golden light. 

“Gabriel, we need to return. Something happened.”

You stepped away from them, and spoke with a small smile, “Goodbye.”

Gabriel reached out but Lilith pushed his hand down with a shake of her head. 

And then they were gone.

[My Host, you had me worried. I thought you planned to seduce Gabriel and start a harem.]

“Don’t be ridiculous. Did you seriously think I’d start a harem? Have you learned nothing from those novels you read?”

[Eh? But you--]

“I’m not so cheap as to cheat on a man who opened his heart to me.” You fixed your cloak. “And I’m definitely not so stupid that I would two-time the prince of hell.”

The system nodded in understanding. Even this perverted, manipulative, unforgiving Host had a bottom line.

“Anyway,” you said, turning on your heel. “We should prepare the shelter, the storm is on its way.”

You went home to catch more fish and stock on herbs. 

Days later, several people from the town arrived on your doorstep. From the elderly ladies who would whisper about you to the kids who threw rocks, they all came to you, bleeding and begging for sanctuary.

An army had come to conquer the tiny city. 

The plot was in motion.

You gave them what little food you had, provided them a place to stay, and healed the wounded. 

But it didn’t take long for the invading warriors to find your evacuation center. 

The leader eyed you lustfully and had you tied.

You sobbed and cried, but not a single person protested. 

_ “This is for the best,”  _ they mumbled with bowed heads.  _ “If we help her, we’ll all get killed.” _

You expected this kind of reaction, but experiencing it was a different matter. Even a dog wouldn’t silently stand by when its master was in danger. 

Your hands were roped together and you were thrown in the back of a cart along with several girls, including Ninlil. She was folded together, too busy crying to notice you.

Everyone was sobbing. 

Bile threatened to rise up your throat as the cart passed by dozens of bodies. Most were men, others were old women, and a few were unnervingly small. 

Houses and roads were covered in red-hot flames and gigantic, black smoke completely covered the night sky. 

[Host … ]

“I know, but it’s not like we can do anything, and,” you muttered as you leaned into the cart. “It’s not my job to save them.”

You and the system sat in silence. No one in the cart dared to speak. 

For five days and six nights, the army marched. Living on a few drops of water from the soldiers, the other girls in your cart were dehydrated and dirty, but while your clothes had a few tears and specks, your face remained clear and lovely. 

Nanlil would glare at you from time to time and refused when you offered to heal her wounds. 

“This is all your fault,” she would spout out every time.

Every time, you would sigh but say nothing. 

On the sixth day, the army reached your old city.

While the captured men were forced to stand in the scorching sun to be auctioned, you and the girls were sent to the king’s palace.

When you saw the king, you sighed.

[What’s the matter, Host?]

“I got used to Diavolo and the angels’ good looks so I expected the king to look somewhat decent.”

But nope. The king was cartoonishly muscular and had the head of a toad. 

When he saw you, he grinned lecherously. He singled you out of the others. While the rest of the women wept, Ninlil watched with wicked delight as you were dragged away.

You were bathed and dressed in white cotton.

The servants led you inside the king’s bedroom, where the old pervert lay naked and drenched in oil. 

You stared at each other in silence. 

The system told you to do something.

You cursed at it, “I can’t, I just can’t! Look at him, he’s so gross I want to scratch my eyes out!”

[Stay strong, Host!]

The aging king chuckled and gestured for you to come forward.

You didn’t move.

Because there was no one else in the room, the king had no choice but to stand up and approach you.

Your stomach stirred with disgust, but you remained calm. You can’t win against him in a direct fight so you have to choose your next move carefully.

“You’ve blossomed into a beautiful woman--urgh!” His foot slipped on the oil and then his head hit the ground with a loud slam.

You gazed at his unconscious body wide-eyed. After a moment, you rolled back your shoulders. “Oh, thank god!” 

You planned to knock him unconscious using a powder you smuggled in, but it was good this happened--you  _ really _ didn’t want to touch him. 

But relief was short-lived when five guards burst inside pointing spears at you.

The soldiers didn’t waste any time. You were captured and put in isolation. 

Everybody in the palace was convinced that you were a witch. If it weren’t for magic, how else could a little woman put their combative king in a coma?

With your fellow prisoners testifying against you, the royal judge declared you guilty of witchcraft and treason. You were sentenced to death.

[My Host, aren’t you afraid?]

It was bright out today. The sky was clear as you were led towards a stone table in the middle of the city square.

“Little bird, I already died. Death doesn’t scare me, and I have you.”

You lay down bare and eagle-spread on the table. A man held down your arm and swung his sword. 

You shut your eyes.

[Ding.  All-Purpose Anesthetic Candies in effect. Product description:  _ Pop a piece and you can withstand any pain, from a bullet to the stomach or a chainsaw to the mouth! _ ]

Though you physically felt nothing, hearing that ugly crunch of bone and ripping of flesh still made you sick.

[Host, would you like to re-watch the movies you rented for this world?]

“Yeah, play _ Iron Giant  _ first.”

You focused all your attention on the movie, but not even five minutes have passed when the system interrupted: 

[Ding. Diavolo has arrived.]

A rush of wind blew past your cheeks and a chorus of screams echoed from the crowd. You were carried up and into a familiar pair of arms. 

When you finally opened your eyes, Diavolo’s golden glare was on you. Thick, angry veins throbbed in his head. 

His jaw slackened, wanting to say something but unable to form the words.

You grinned pathetically. “You found me.” You wanted to touch his face and kiss him, but your arms were gone. 

Tears trickled down your cheeks. “Thank you for finding me …” You struggled to breathe, “I’m sorry.”

[Ding. Main Mission: “Fulfill your duty” has been accomplished. Time remaining: 3 seconds … ]

[Initiating extraction … ]

_ Finally-- _

Your soul screamed as white-hot pain seared your veins. 

**[ERROR. ERROR.]**

**[SYSTEM WARNING: Third-party interference. Unable to extract Host soul.]**

“You can’t take her,” Diavolo declared, his entire body wreathed in gold and red flames. Sulphur filled the air.

[Requesting for Main System assistance … ]

[Re-synching … ]

The black mark--Diavolo’s mark on your body pulsated with white light.

Diavolo tightened his grip on your corpse. “No, she’s mine. I won’t let you take her!”

However, the light shined brighter and Diavolo was forced to look away. When he looked back, his mark was gone from your chest, replaced by a fresh, hot-red wound stretching from your breast to your collarbone. 

[Third-party interference eliminated. Extracting Host now.]

[Host, please brace yourself.]

\--End of Arc 3--


	21. After Story (Diavolo)

“Princess … ”

Diavolo cradled your body closer to him. Your warmth seeped out with each second. Stale blood dripped from your wounds. 

Diavolo chuckled drily. 

Those gentle hands that would pat his head, the calloused but lovely fingers that drove him crazy with each touch--he will never feel them again. 

Chuckling became laughing. 

His flames blazed brighter and pitch-black smoke rose from earth. Rising higher into the sky, Diavolo’s wings grew and stretched so far they covered the sun and engulfed the city in darkness. From his flames swung out a tail with scarlet scales. It swept across the buildings, killing hundreds and destroying everything. 

“Beast!” The humans screamed. “The witch summoned a beast!”

“Witch?” Diavolo repeated. 

His maniacal laugh thundered throughout the city. 

“You killed her for that?” The woman he loved was a soul who would never use her magic selfishly. You never turned away a patient even when they disrespected you.

The red dragon tenderly gazed at the lifeless body in his hand. 

The skin had lost its vigor, scratches covered your face, and the arms … 

How long did you suffer? How much did you suffer?

If only … if only he stayed with her. 

“Unholy beast!”

Diavolo’s thoughts were interrupted when the human soldiers started shooting arrows at him. One arrow flew past his claws and almost hit your corpse. 

The red dragon roared into the sky. 

The large city that once bustled with life was reduced to ashes in less than half a day.

Diavolo flew back to your home. When he found the squatters wearing your clothes and the kids trampling the flowers you adored, he almost sent them to the next life. But he sensed the mana that radiated from them. It was your mana. 

“Take off the clothes that aren’t yours and leave behind what belongs in this house,” he ordered with glowing eyes. 

There were a foolish few who disobeyed by pocketing a ruby Diavolo gifted. They were two kids, the ones who threw rocks at you--

Half their faces were melted off.

“A saint touched your souls so I won’t kill you,” Diavolo said. “But don’t test my patience.”

The refugees ran for the mountains and Diavolo was left alone.

“I’m here,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. “I’m right here, princess, so come back soon … ”

Gabriel and Lilith arrived a few weeks later. They’ve only now just heard the news. 

Shock didn’t begin to describe what they felt at the scene that welcomed them. 

Your humble mud house was transformed into a wooden cottage. The tiny patch of soil you proudly called a garden was bigger, lining the side of the river with herbs and flowers and other plants.

Life seemed to overflow 

Gabriel barged inside the cottage. 

The crown prince of hell sat on the edge of a bed. He was wiping the feet of a corpse, his eyes full of mad love while telling a story about how big the pomegranates were.

“I promise I didn’t use any magic. When you wake up, let’s make some dessert with them--”

A fist flew and Diavolo landed on the ground. 

“You crazy … ” Gabriel’s chest heaved. He didn’t even know where to begin.

Luckily, Lilith was there. She patted his shoulder before approaching the prince. “Cousin, this is wrong.”

Diavolo lifted his head, eyes empty before focusing on Lilith. He grinned mechanically. “Oh, I didn’t notice you coming in.”

The angels exchanged glances.

“Do you like the house? I built it myself.”

“Diavolo--”

“I was giving princess a bath, she’s so spoiled--”

“Diavolo,” Lilith cut him off. “Diavolo, MC is dead.”

“She’s sleeping, Lilith. She can’t be dead, she’s going to be the queen of hell. We promised we’d be together so there’s no way she’s dead.”

“Oy,” Gabriel stepped forward, glaring at the prince. “Stop running away from this, bastard. MC is dead. She’s gone.”

“Gone,” Diavolo repeated with a whisper. 

Your soul was gone. 

Your soul was gone. 

Your soul was gone. 

But that’s not possible. When you became one, he reinforced his seal so you would be bound to him forever. But your soul was gone. You weren’t just dead, your soul was gone. He couldn’t feel it anymore. Your soul vanished like a whisper in the wind.

Gone--

_You were gone._

Diavolo clawed at his chest, cutting skin and drawing blood. His insides twisted. He buckled down and threw up. 

“Right--” He croaked as angry fat, angry tears blurred his vision. He pulled on his hair. “She’s gone. She’s gone … Even Barbatos said her soul … she’s gone.” 

“Do you think that’s true?” Lilith knelt down and looked straight into his eyes. “Diavolo, think again.”

“A soul is immortal. She may be lost,” Gabriel said. “But she’s not irretrievable. And when she comes back is this how you want to greet her?” He gestured at the ice-cold body. 

Diavolo chuckled wearily. “What do you know?”

“I know that you didn’t deserve her--”

“Gabriel--” Lilith tried to calm him down again but he shrugged her off.

“--I know that she deserves more than a pathetic, sobbing mess who avoids responsibility.”

The demon prince couldn’t bring himself to retort. Gabriel was right, he was pathetic. 

_“I know this doesn’t sound much from an uncultured girl like me but … but I want to work together with you. I want to be a partner who can help you with your problems.”_

Your words echoed in the back of his mind and Diavolo laughed again. With a tearful smile, he looked out the window and into the clear morning sky.

“You win, princess. You always win.”

Meanwhile, in a roofless room surrounded by stars and with walls that stretched so far you could not see the end, two men played a game of chess.

The one who held an ebony pawn sighed. It was King Drakul of Devildom. 

His opponent, a man with greying hair crudely dyed purple at the tips, quirked an eyebrow. “Something wrong, old friend?”

“I was just thinking--it’s very hard being a father.”

“Oh.” His opponent nodded in agreement. “I feel ya. Lately, Lilith has taken an interest in the human realm and Leviathan keeps messing with the time warps. He’s already reading literature that shouldn’t be in existence yet.”

“My case is different from yours. Diavolo--”

“It’s about time Diavolo fixes his behavior.”

“I suppose … ”

“Cheer up, Drakul. Our plan worked, or rather, it’s going to work. Ain’t that right, Barbatos?” 

Barbatos appeared with a burst of green smoke. He refilled their teacups. “You are correct, Lord God.”

Drakul sighed again. 

“Hey now, you can’t start regretting it now,” said Lord God. “I went AWOL for an extra five thousand years just for this moment.”

He disappeared for millenia, causing conflict among the angels, and then arrived in time to stop a full-scale war. Not to mention, he had to create a random body and puppeteer it from the sidelines while waiting for a Host.

“You can’t soften up now. Otherwise all that effort to educate Diavolo would have gone to waste. Think of those poor souls who failed and got sent to punishment worlds because of him, think of those humans he killed when he went feral the other day--think of how many loops Barbatos has gone through--and the beating Diavolo almost gave him!” Lord God dropped a sugar cube into his cup.

“I know, I know … But those 2430 souls are on you. You could easily have asked Barbatos who would be the successful Host.”

“You know I don’t roll like that. It’s boring to know everything—why do ya think I sealed away my powers?” Lord God added another sugar cube. “Ah, speaking of, what do you think of my newest recruit? The second genius I’ve encountered since I started this gig.”

“Hm, let’s see.” Drakul grabbed a flower-shaped cookie. “Sharp-witted, competent and ruthless. I say, they’d be an excellent queen.”

Lord God spat out his tea. “You can’t-- _cough--_ you can’t be serious.” 

“You can't deny that there is a possibility." He turned to his butler. "Right, Barbatos?”

A mysterious look ghosted over Barbato's eyes, then he grinned subserviently. “It is as you say, sire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me from Tumblr then you already know that I have this headcanon: In the past Diavolo was a wild, rebellious blood knight but now he is desperate to maintain peace in the three realms because he fell in love with a human in the past and patiently waits for her reincarnation so he can welcome her as his queen. Also, he's only the crown prince in the Obey Me! storyline because he refuses to become king without his beloved.
> 
> Man, I know I poke fun at him for being a reckless idiot in the story, but damn.
> 
> And imagine all the crap he deals with for uniting the three realms--all that effort for a soul who didn’t even look back when she left. 🤧  
> (To have that kind of power on a man... Ate MC, paturo naman po. Charot lang. We must aspire to be good people haha)
> 
> Oh, and by the way--  
> I would like to clarify something since you guys keep making so many conspiracy theories.
> 
> Regarding the characters from the fictional worlds and the real world:  
> The Obey Me! Characters that manifest in the fictional worlds are treated as separate entities from those in the Real World. E.g. Lucifer from the CEO’s arc is different from the Lucifer in Diavolo’s arc/Real World, so if the same character appears twice, our MC will not compare their names, appearances, etc. Think of it as a perception filter. However, you can say that they are still connected because they are alternative selves of each other. So residual affections felt by CEO!Lucifer will be felt by Real World!Lucifer.
> 
> What was the third party interference at the end?  
> Unless the above story wasn't clear enough, the interference was Diavolo. 
> 
> Will MC have a harem?  
> Who knows.
> 
> Did MC witness the conversation at the end through the system screen?  
> You'll have to wait for the next arc :P
> 
> Hope that makes things clear :D  
> (And please keep up with the praise, this madam would sell her firstborn for more praises from you guys.)  
> Until the next arc, my dear readers!


	22. Arc 4. Charming Black Sheep Meets Secret Beauty Otaku (Leviathan x Reader) Chapter 1: I Stomp on Scumbags in My Free Time

[Host extraction successful.]

[Congratulations on completing the world of ***]

Back in the White Space, you cursed under your breath and demanded an explanation.

[Answering the Host, Diavolo tried to stop your soul from leaving the mission world so what you felt earlier was your soul being pulled by different forces. Luckily, the Main System erased his influence and we were able to leave without further issue.]

“‘Without further issue’?” You clutched your chest and cough, the pain of being ripped apart was fresh in your memory. 

The system screen loaded for three minutes before letting out a  _ ding _ .

[That’s odd, I can’t access the world. The connection has been severed completely. I’m afraid we can’t view the mission’s after-story.]

“Who cares, give me my money.” 

[ … Yes, Host.] As the system computed the results it silently asked: Host, how can you be so carefree after leaving a one-year relationship?

Gathering its courage, it spoke up:

[Er, Host--]

“He slaughtered them.”

[Huh?]

“You’re curious about what happened to Diavolo, right? Knowing his personality, he would’ve destroyed the city after my death. Then he’s going to work to unite the three realms.” 

[How … how do you … ]

“It’s obvious.”

_ No, it’s not!  _ The system wanted to scream.

“But you’re an idiot, so let me give a clue: King Drakul asked for our services and implied that he wants peace, which Diavolo finds boring.”

Uwak struggled to comprehend your reasoning, but couldn’t figure it out at all. Giving up, it finished computing the score.

[Ding. Mission grade: S]

[Reward points: 1000]

[Emergency mission bonus: 500 reward points]

[Emergency mission bonus: 1 bag of sourcream potato chips]

[Emergency mission bonus: 1 piece of All Purpose Anesthetic Candy]

“ … ”

[ … ]

“ … Hey, trashystem.” You lifted a shaking finger towards the screen. “I thought I was going to have better pay.”

[Y-you have a bonus--]

Your jaw ticked.  _ “Hah?” _

The system quickly shut up.

“I wasted my entire savings because I betted on your so-called bonus.”

Uwak thought of a distraction--

[Host, look at this!]

A light screen manifested in front of you.

[For successfully completing an emergency mission that has been failed by many veterans, you have been promoted from Novice to Junior. Your system now has been upgraded, open manual for more information. Congratulations, Host.]

As you read, the system waited quietly.

You stared at the screen with dead eyes.

The system prayed to Lord God: Please, if the Host abandons me, let this useless system be reborn into a capable artificial intelligence!

You took a deep breath, and then let out a long, drawn on out sigh. You started counting from one to ten.

[H-Host, you will be happy to know, I can now raise my anti-psychic field up to 60%]

“...six… seven…”

When you ignored it, the system continued to pray fiercely. 

“...ten.” You breathed again and then slapped your cheeks.

“Let’s move on to the next world.”

[U-understood!]

A young man hovered in front of you. He wore simple designer clothes and a tear-stained scowl.

[Synchronizing souls … ]

[Sharing character memories ... Sharing series details … ]

[Reminder: male pronouns will be used on both the male lead and our MC]

The anime series “Even When You Don’t Want Me Anymore” centers around Maya. She grew up with her single mother, who was always away due to her job as a fashion model.

Maya always yearned for a father figure. Her wish eventually came true on her birthday. She and her mom left their high-rise condo and moved to a villa to live with their new family.

MC was the older stepbrother to the female lead Maya, but he didn’t like his new sister or mother, so he avoided them. 

Why did MC not like his new family? That’s because he was an outsider. 

His father got his mother pregnant when they were in high school and they got married, but the two often fought until the wife died in a car crash on MC’s seventeenth birthday. 

Anyway, about three months after his mother’s burial, his dad brought home a strange woman and her daughter, introducing them as MC’s new “mom and sister.” 

MC was a smart kid. He knew something was wrong when he saw how much his stepsister looked like him. And how his cheap father started spoiling this daughter that wasn’t even truly his. Also, MC and Maya were born a year apart. 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out the truth: his father cheated on his mother. 

MC became more and more distant from his “family,” he was never home, skipped school, and frequently partied.

His sister wanted to reconcile with him, but she was frightened by his blunt and rough demeanor.

Then this and that happened, and MC discovered that his mother didn’t die from an accident--her brakes were hijacked. Although he didn’t know who was responsible, MC was so furious that he got drunk and interrupted his sister’s birthday party. Why did he find out the truth of his mom’s death on the night of a party? For drama, maybe.

Now at this point in the story, Maya already had the affections of the male lead and the supporting male lead. The young men dragged the half-brother away from the party and threw him in the family pool to cool off.

Although MC was impulsive, he wasn’t the type to cause trouble in front of his relatives. For him to intrude in an important occasion--the alcohol was too much. 

He forgot how to swim, drowned and died.

His “family” mourned for a month. One month, and then he was never mentioned again.

The story continued with the father having another child with his second wife, and the female lead graduated, still unable to choose between the guys vying for her love.

After reviewing the memories, you hooked your lips. 

[Initializing transfer ... 31%, 62% ... ]

“A cheating husband, a two-faced mistress, and a flower vase daughter. This is going to be fun.” 

The system gulped hard. There was a strong murderous intent radiating from the Host.

[... 93% ... Transfer complete.]

[Ding. World of “Even When You Don’t Want Me Anymore” welcomes you. Mission Difficulty: Regular.]

[Main Mission: Get justice for mother’s death. Side Task 1: Destroy the cheater and his mistress. Side Task 2: Punish the two who killed MC. Time limit: one year. Friendly reminder from the system: keep your character settings from collapsing.]

[Good luck, Host.] 

A squeaky voice pierced your ears, “ _ Onii-san* _ ?” 

You looked down at the bug-eyed beauty clinging to your uniform jacket. She was dressed in her long-sleeved white blouse and wore black tights under her plaid skirt.

[Host, it is the female lead’s first day at your high school. This is the scene when--]

“Don’t touch me so freely,” you said plainly as you shrugged her off.

She folded her arms and made a face, like you just told her she smelled like rotting fish. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Her eyes trembled with tears.

“Stop that.” You ran a hand through your hair. “Quit acting like the victim all the time. It makes you look stupid.”

Her jaw slackened and you turned away to hide your grin.

The original MC never said these lines. But he was the honest type of guy so it wouldn’t be too OOC to talk like this. 

You:  _ Ah,  _ such a nice break from the character I played last time. Yes, yes, I’m gonna take my time in this world.

The system:  _ Oho _ , my Host is up to no good.

You looked back at Maya, who had her head down in frustration. You rolled your eyes and stepped outside the door. “I’m going now. If you wanna join me then hurry up.”

Her eyes lit up and she trotted after you towards the family car.

You nodded at the driver as you slid inside the passenger seat. 

“Don’t forget to put on your seatbelt,” you grumbled out.

Maya squeaked, “Yes, nii-san!” She clumsily buckled up.

You examined her reflection at the rearview mirror. W _ hat’s her game? Is she acting or truly dumb? For now, it would be best to observe her and decide what to do later.  _

The campus was large and the windows of modern buildings shimmered under the sun. Cherry blossom trees towered around the area. 

After exiting the car, you waved her off and started walking. 

When you couldn’t hear her footsteps, you sighed and turned around. 

Maya stood awkwardly next to the gates. She looked like an abandoned puppy.

“What’re you doing?” Your words made her blush. 

She drew her hands together and started mumbling.

“Speak up.”

She flinched. “ _ Eep _ \--I don’t know how to get to my c-class.”

You rubbed your temples.  _ What the heck, why does she keep acting like this? I feel like a bully.  _ You searched the original MC’s memories and so far it all showed her trembling the same way.

“I told you to stop acting like I kicked you. Tell me what’s your next class. And speak clearly.”

“R-right!” She scampered closer to you and brought out her tablet.

After examining her schedule, you sighed again and spun around. “C’mon. Your classroom is in my building.”

Her face lit up. Maya puffed as she padded behind you, trying to keep up with your long strides.

You glanced at her from the corner of your eye.  _ Could it be …  _

“Nii-san?”

“We’re here.” You then pointed down the hall. “Three doors this way, there’s a wooden sign Class 10-A. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you!” She bowed at the waist.

“Whatever.” You shrugged and went down the opposite direction, crossing your arms behind your head.

[Host, you’re going to be late for class.]

“Not going. I already suffered through high school once.”

[But your setting--]

“I’m a delinquent who cuts classes all the time. What’s the difference which class I skip?”

Uwak thought it was a reasonable explanation and didn’t protest any further.

You strolled out the building. The campus had a well-trimmed courtyard and stone pathways. You whistled as you passed a moss-covered fountain. You scanned over every tree and every shrub.

“That half-sister of mine is irritating and confusing. I don’t know how to put it … she kind of looks familiar, especially when she cries and stutters.” 

The system then remembered how you pretended to be a similar character in the previous world.

[Does she remind you of yourself?] 

It was an innocent suggestion, but--

“Are you saying I’m irritating?” 

Uwak sweated bullets and tried to redeem itself--

“Come on, we know there’s more than this,” echoed a nasal voice from behind the large fountain.

You paused and peered through the pouring water.

**\--TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING--**

A chubby guy knelt on the ground, kowtowing in front of two bullies. The taller, tree-like bully held up his phone, videotaping the event, while the shorter bastard waved around a pink wallet. 

The chubby guy swore: “That’s all I have!” 

“As if! We know your father’s the prime minister, you gotta be loaded,” said a third person.

[Ding. The individual kneeling on the ground is a minor character that the female lead defends. He is one of her many admirers.]

“So he’s just a minor character.”  _ Then there’s no need to interfere _ , you thought, turning away.

“T-take the money, but p-p-please give me back my wallet. I-it’s a limited edition merch of my favorite c-character … ”

_ “Huuuh?  _ What’s that? You’re a pig who plays with girls’ toys? _ ”  _ Tree pushed the camera closer to Chubby’s face. 

“Aw, why didcha shut up?” Shortie swung back his foot, aiming for Chubby’s face. “Come on and oink some more--”

You slammed your shoe straight into Shortie’s crotch.

He let out a feral scream. 

Tree barely had time to react before you snatched away his phone and kicked his face, forcing his entire body down.

Shortie rolled around the ground. “Who the f--eek!” He bit down on his lip when he saw you. 

“What’s the matter?” You curled your lips. “Piggy doesn’t want to talk anymore?”

You dropped the device on the grass and then stomped down on it. “Come on,” you said, stepping closer to Shortie. 

_ “Oink some more, pig.”  _ Ice-cold poison dripped from your tongue.

“We … ”

“We’re so sorry!”

The two bullies picked themselves up and sprinted away sobbing. 

You laughed. “Pathetic. You--huh?”

[Ding. The minor character ran away while you were threatening the bullies.]

“Ah.” He probably thought you were here to steal from him too. 

**\--END OF TRIGGER WARNING: BULLYING--**

[My Host, I am not familiar with your strategy. Please state the purpose of saving that minor character from bullies.]

“ … personal reasons.”

[Eh?]

You bent down and picked up the pink wallet that Shortie dropped. Sewn across the leather was a smiling anime character holding out a peace sign. You gently dusted the wallet.

“I don’t like bullies.”

The system fell silent.

“Just now, you thought: ‘but you’re the biggest bully around here,’ didn’t you?”

Uwak panicked. [That--]

“No need to hide the truth, little bird.”

[Um … ]

“It doesn’t bother me if you think I’m hypocritical. After all, you’re not even a person.”

[ This-- ]

“Because a person is someone who would warn me about my soul getting torn apart if I made a deal with a fictional character, and a person is someone who wouldn’t get my hopes up for 500 points, a lousy bag of chips and a single piece of candy.”

[QAQ]

“Anything else you want to add, little bird?” You grinned, eyes shining like a knife.

[ … my Host speaks nothing but the truth.] 

“Good. Now then, with that out of the way, did you remember to take pictures?”

[ … yes, Host.]

“Lemme see them.”

A light screen flashed in front of you, revealing professional-level shots of you from different angles.

“This body is too good. I feel so light and powerful. Look at how cool I am shoving his face down. And my abs are showing through my shirt-- _ I have abs!  _ I love this world!”

You fawned over your portraits for fifteen minutes. 

When you had your fill, you continued touring the campus, greeting the janitors and avoiding the security. By the time you finished, it was already noon. 

You returned to the mossy fountain. 

“I wonder if he packed a lunch or--” You unfolded the pink wallet. It was empty.

“Hey, birdie, do me a favor and locate the two scumbags for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *onii-san: Japanese term used when referring to an older brother or any older guy. (But did you really needed a translation? 👀)
> 
> Author's note: I had a hard time with this arc, in that I was wondering what kind of world I should give next. My first idea was a late 1800s European-inspired setting with Satan or Mammon, but I kept getting stuck at one point or another. Then I watched some old teleserye clips and decided to go with this. I'm gonna enjoy writing MC as the black sheep. He's gonna be a real charmer.


	23. Arc 4. Charming Black Sheep Meets Secret Beauty Otaku (Leviathan x Reader) Chapter 2: Unlocking My First Hidden Task

You met up with the scumbags while they terrorized two freshmen in the guy’s restroom. Feeling bored, you dunked their heads in the urinals. You ignored the first-years and told the scumbags to hand over the money.

[Host, I know you hate bullies but you’re quite violent today.]

You curled your lips as you counted the cash. “I was lied to and cheated out of a good bonus, so I got a lot of pent-up stress.” 

The system cried:  _ Host, I get it, I get it. I’m sorry so please don’t smile like that!  _

“...10,330 yen.” You put away the money. “And this is all you got from him?”

“Yes, we swear!” 

“Strip us if you want to make sure!”

“No need. You’re not my type.” You waved your hand. “I better not see you bastards picking on anyone again. Next time, it won’t be urine you’ll be drinking.”

“Y-yes,  _ senpai* _ !” 

“Good.” You made your way to the cafeteria, located at the center of the campus park. Wooden picnic tables stood outside while plastic tables filled the interior, and there were long, rambunctious lines to the cashier. You looked around but there was no sign of security. 

You found Chubby though. 

He sat alone at a table near the trash cans, jotting--no, he was drawing on a tablet. 

“This takes me back,” you mumbled, but did not answer the system when it asked what you meant. 

You approached a queue but the babbling kids saw you and fell silent. They stepped aside and parted a path like water in the Red Sea. 

“It’s him!”

“Why’s he here?”

“The Wolf--wasn’t he suspended for fighting a teacher?”

You really wanted to say _ “I can hear you, idiots, and no, I didn’t fight a teacher. I’ve never been suspended. I just hate school.”  _ Also, why did these worlds have such lame monikers?

But with your expression relaxed, you strode towards the counter to place your order.

When you went towards Chubby’s table, he was still hunched over his tablet. The enthusiastic scratching made you cringe--wasn’t he scared of damaging the screen? 

You stood behind him, waiting. 

After a full minute, you reeled forward and greeted, “Yo.”

“Eeek!” He recoiled and his pen spun out his hand. 

But you caught it with ease. (You fanboyed over your reflexes, the system tried not to sigh.)

You put the pen back on the table while you gazed over the tablet that featured a half-finished illustration of a  cephalopod grabbing a seaship.

“Cool drawing. Is that supposed to be the kraken?”

“No … ” He turned off the tablet and snatched his pen back. He started packing. “I-I’ll move now.”

“Hey now, I’m not trying to disturb your peace. Here.” You reached inside your backpack and pulled out his wallet. “The bastard dropped it when he ran away.” 

You set down two bubble teas on the table. “I don’t know what you want so I got matcha and winter melon. Choose one.”

But he didn’t move or talk, he stared at you wide-eyed.

“Oy.” 

Chubby flinched. “... m-matcha.”

You picked up the winter melon and stabbed the straw. “Thanks. Oh.” You bent at your waist.

He bared his teeth in fear when you leaned closer. 

“You mad?” You asked monotonously. 

“What?”

“I bought drinks with your cash, so are you mad?”

He didn’t answer. But his scrunched up nose told you the obvious.

“If you’re mad you should say it,” you said, stepping back. You continued to noisily sip on the tea. 

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he struggled under your eyes. “I-is there anything else?”

You stopped sipping, then with a straight face you answered, “Ah, sorry. You’re kinda cute.”

The system: (-∧-；) 

It though,  _ Host, that sounds like something a creepy old man would say.  _ When Uwak saw Chubby’s face lit up red, it sighed. 

But he couldn’t help it. No one’s ever called him cute before. No one outside his family, anyway. He was so shocked that he didn’t know whether to be angry or happy. 

“See you around--oh, wait. What’s your name?”

“W-why should I t-t-t-tell you?”

You pouted. “Eh, fine. Bye-bye, dumpling.”

His eyes rolled back from stress.

As you walked, you asked Uwak, “What can you tell me about him?”

[Ding. That minor character is Leviathan. He is the only son to the prime minister. He has one scene in the anime so there is not much data about him outside his appearance and the fact that he is a frequent target of bullying.]

“That’s kinda weird.” You threw the empty cup in the recycling bin. 

[Pardon?]

“He’s too handsome to be a minor character.”

The system wanted to rip off its imaginary hair. With how seriously you spoke, it almost thought you had some type of plan in mind. Turns out you were just being your regular face-con self. 

Meanwhile, Leviathan reluctantly opened his wallet. 

So what if you returned it, you did buy bubble tea for yourself using his money. He was sure you were just softening him up to get to his money. 

Leviathan counted the cash in his wallet. “Huh?” 

Then he counted again. 

“ … 10, 330.” That was exactly how much he had this morning. 

Leviathan turned his attention to the bubble tea left on the table. He put in a straw and took a sip.

For some reason, this tea tasted better than usual.

His pale cheeks puffed with each sip. 

Observing from the corner of your eye, you stifled a laugh.

[Ding. The female lead is three meters away.]

Maya stood in the middle of the cafeteria holding a tray, her head kept turning, searching for an empty table.

You ducked down and disappeared before she could spot you. 

You strolled around the campus for the second time, then decided to scope out the lovesick morons who killed MC.

Maya shared the same class with male lead Haruto. And at this hour, they had PE. 

The stadium was off limits to other students so you climbed a tree and perched on a branch near a window. 

[They’re currently playing volleyball.]

You didn’t need to look far to find Haruto. 

He towered over the other guys and donned an energy-draining smile. 

He ran forward, tossed the ball and served, obliterating the receivers. “Just watching him makes me tired.”

[ … Haruto is the ace of the basketball team but shows remarkable talent in other sports.]

According to the plot, he was also the son of a famous sports trainer, but since most of the story takes place in school, his home life was a mystery. 

You brushed back your bangs. “Let’s go visit the other guy.”

The other male lead was Ryuu. 

He sat in the library writing on his notebook, eyes squinted over the pages. On his table was a stack of textbooks: “Phlebotomy Essentials: Venipuncture and Introduction to Hematology,” “Diagnostic Microbiology,” and “Pawn’s Clinical Chemistry: Principles, Techniques, and Correlations.” 

You shook your head. “Such a grumpy youngster.” 

[Ryuu has been the top student in this entire school since his freshman year. He’s rumored to have an IQ of 200.]

“A’ight. I’ve seen enough.” You yawned.

On your way out the library, the system notified the female lead’s presence as you heard voices near the fire exit. 

[Maya is surrounded by three other female students.]

Mean girl #1: You think you’re special because you’re a little prettier?

Mean girl #2: Acting shy and stupid, but we know what you’re really like.

Mean girl #3: Don’t get cocky just because Haruto-kun complimented your serve!

You rolled your eyes.  _ Scriptwriter-sama, can’t you be more creative with the antagonist lines? _

“How long before Ryuu arrives?”

[It should be anytime now.]

You stayed hidden as the system flashed a light monitor to show you what was happening. 

Maya clutched onto her skirt, head bowed down as the girls spewed insult after insult. Her lips trembled with each minute but she stayed quiet.

You tapped your foot, glancing towards the direction of the library. “Where the hell is he?”

[Ding. He’s not done packing his textbooks. Also, in the anime series, the female lead gets hit several times before he arrives.]

“What kind of crappy storyline is that? Seriously, who hits people?” Your tapping quickened. 

The system silently protested:  _ Host, do you have amnesia? The janitor must be crying from the bloodbath you left in the restroom! _

The conversation was cut short when mean girl #1 spoke up again, “That reminds me, your mom married into the Wolf’s family, right? Ha, a delinquent and a sl*t. How perfect!”

Maya let go of her skirt and yelled back, “Don’t insult my family!”

The girl didn’t expect that this harmless rabbit would scream back so fiercely. “Why you--” She lifted her hand. 

_ Pa! _

Maya was thrown back by the slap. Before she could recover, another  _ pa  _ echoed in the stairway, her other cheek was hit. 

However, the female lead kept her gaze. 

The bully growled and raised her arm again. “You--”

The other girls gasped as you held back their leader’s wrist. 

“Hitting girls … ” You said, stone-faced. “I haven’t done that before.” 

You leaned into her shaking form. “But I really want to try.” 

The leader hiccuped. You tightened your grip and then pushed her towards her posse. 

“Scram.”

They tumbled down the stairs together. 

“Onii-san … ”

You glanced over your shoulder.

Maya was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, mumbling something.

“Speak up.”

“Ah,” she lifted her chin to meet your eyes. “Thank you, nii-san!” She bowed deeply.

“Tsk.” You went three steps down the stairs, stopped, and grumbled, “You don’t know the way to the clinic, do you?”

Maya let out a sound of surprise.

“Follow me,” you said and continued on. 

The entire way to the clinic, Maya walked behind you without making a single sound. 

When the nurse greeted her, you turned to leave. Maya opened her mouth but swallowed back whatever was inside her mind.

The system wept tears of joy. [Host, you protected the female lead. You’re so kind.]

“Little bird … I’m worried that perhaps you’ve been infected by an IQ-eating virus.”

The system sobbed for a different reason.

“Besides, I found my first knife.”

[Pardon?]

“I’ve been reviewing the memories and it’s suspicious--the female lead isn’t just shy, she’s anxious. She trembles whenever someone approaches her but she clings onto me all the time, even when I treat her poorly. She never wears her summer uniform and her civilian clothes are all long-sleeved and cover her legs. She claims she’s allergic to chlorine so she can skip on swimming during PE.”

The system cross-referenced the details you pointed out with data from its archive. (It’s been studying different books and research studies to keep up with its intelligent Host.)

“Also, she says she’s close to her mother, but she seems gloomier when they’re in the same room.” In the plot itself, Maya and her mother are rarely presented together. She was always in school or with the male leads.

[Ding. Host, are you saying--]

“The female lead is a victim of abuse.” 

[Ding.]

A light screen appeared in front of you. 

[Hidden task unlocked: The Path to Happiness. Requirement to unlock: Discover the female lead’s dark history. Task description: Secure the female lead’s safety and give her a happy future.]

[Accept task? YES/NO]

The system applauded. [Host, congratulations, you unlocked your first hidden mission! If you accept, you’ll be rewarded with a bonus-- _ eeep! _ Please don’t make a face that screams “you’re trash”!]

“Oh. Sorry,” you said flatly. “At this point, this face is just a reflex. Don’t take it personally.”

The system bawled,  _ How can I not? _

“Too bothersome.” You hit [NO] and folded your arms behind your back. “Not that it matters what I choose, Maya is gonna keep approaching me because of her mom. I can’t relax.” 

[Eh?]

“You’ll see.” 

You went around the campus again. 

It was already eight p.m. when you got home, and the happy couple were eating at the dining table alone. There was no Maya.

[Ding. The female lead is in her room.]

Before you could leave for your own room, the stepmom called out to you. 

She had Maya’s face, but more mature and defined rather than soft. 

“Come join us at the table,” she smiled. To the idiot dad, her smile was kind and sweet, but you’ve seen better acting at a grade school play. 

You stared her down until her grin faltered. For a split second, you saw her true colors.

But the dad interrupted, “Ignore him. His mother spoiled him too much now he’s just a brat.”

You ignored him and went up to your room to prepare the bath. 

As the tub filled with water, you went online and did some research. You were so engrossed that the system had to remind you about the bath. 

You shut off the tap just before the water overflowed.

[Ding. Host, the stepmother is entering the music room. She’s meeting up with the female lead.] Your deceased mother was a pianist so the house had a tiny soundproof studio. 

“When did the female lead get there?”

[Er, I already reported this to the Host fifteen minutes ago, but you were busy with your research.]

“What about the dad?”

[He’s already asleep in the master bedroom.]

“Open the monitor.” 

**\--TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE--**

Maya sat on the piano seat with shaking shoulders. The hem of her shirt was crumpled completely. 

The door creaked open and she shivered. “Mom--”

“Idiot!” The stepmother grabbed her daughter’s arm and tossed her down the carpet. “What did I say?”

When Maya didn’t reply, she crouched down and pinched her daughter’s waist.  _ “What did I say?” _

Maya stuttered out a response, “ … T-to always t-t-take care of my face … ”

“Why?”

“B-b-because I’m useless without it … ”

“Exactly!” The stepmom twisted her fingers, the pink cotton shirt stained dark red. “You’re not that smart, but you’re cute so I thought you’d be useful--but you can’t even get close to that stupid son of his! How are we supposed to get his grandparents on our side, hm?”

“I’m sorry, mama, I’m sorry! It hurts so please--”

“Tsk.” The stepmom let go and rose to her feet. 

Maya rolled over to her side, cradling her wound. She bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her sobs. 

“Get your act together. I don’t need a useless daughter like you.” 

You watched the stepmom leave her daughter bleeding on the ground. 

**\--END OF TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE--**

Witnessing your silence, the system cleared its throat. [Because the anime never explored her home life and focused on her romances with the male leads, Maya’s background is open for interpretation.]

“In other words, when a writer does not confirm or deny a fan theory, it can be true.”

[That is correct, Host.]

You slid down the tub and sighed. “Show me the hidden task again.”

The system was confused but said nothing as it changed the screen.

[Hidden task unlocked: The Path to Happiness. Requirement to unlock: Discover the female lead’s dark history. Task description: Secure the female lead’s safety and give her a happy future.]

[Accept task? YES/NO]

You stared at the options. 

With another deep sigh, you hit [YES.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *senpai: a Japanese honorific used when referring to a colleague or classmate who is your senior. (I doubt that you guys needed a translation, but just in case haha)
> 
> Author's note: Surprised? A lot of you have made different guesses already haha But anyway, Levi's character for this arc is inspired by my own personal experiences so this story may be a long one.
> 
> EDIT: @coliicola I forgot to tag you haha be craving that milk tea though D:


	24. Arc 4. Charming Black Sheep Meets Secret Beauty Otaku (Leviathan x Reader) Chapter 3: Let Me Teach You the Ways of Gap Moe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading Percy Jackson and thought the chapter titles were funny so I decided to give each chapter a name too.

The next morning, Maya ate between her mom and dad. Her father kept rambling nonstop about an important contract with a foreign company, oblivious to the dreary air surrounding his “beloved” daughter. 

The system noted Maya’s breakfast of one egg roll and half a cup of rice. 

[According to my calculations, she weighs dangerously low for someone her height.]

“My guess is that her control freak mother conditioned her into developing a poor appetite.” 

When you appeared in front of the table, your dad stopped talking. He scowled. “Why do you always take so long to get ready? Don’t blame us for not leaving enough leftovers--” 

_ Not enough _ , you repeated his words. _ Last time I checked, this house didn’t have any money problems. And this dirtbag has the nerve to talk like this when he never even invited me to a meal.  _

It was like the first time the original MC met his new stepmom and stepsister: he arrived home from the arcade and found his dad dining and laughing with two other people. The table was set for three people only.

You ignored him, strode past the dining table and straight into the kitchen. 

“Don’t ignore me, you brat!”

Your stepmom reached over the table to pat his hand placatingly. 

“If he wants to be part of this family he should eat with us like a regular person instead of sneaking around like a rat.”

“It’s okay, dear. The boy can’t help it if he can’t accept me and Maya.” Her tone was sweet but her words put you in a bad light. 

Opening the fridge, you rolled your eyes. Although the original MC was wary of the mother-daughter pair, he wouldn’t have become so distant if it weren’t for this bitch. 

When you passed by the table again, Maya put down her chopsticks and scrambled for her bag. 

_ “Maya,”  _ spoke her mother.

The female lead flinched.

She nibbled on her lips and nodded towards her mom. “B-bye mom.” She then reluctantly hugged her father. “Later, dad.”

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly. “Good luck at school, sweetheart.”

“Thank you … ” She then speedwalked out the house. 

You were already in the car and she greeted you with a wide, blushing smile. 

You barely turned your head towards her before grunting and turning your attention to the road.

Maya soundlessly strapped on her seatbelt. 

[Host, I didn’t ask you last night because you were researching, but what changed your mind into accepting the hidden task?]

“Nothing special.” Your eyes flickered over your half-sister’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. Her hair hid her face as she hung her head, her folded hands rested obediently on her lap.

“A bonus is a bonus, no matter how small.”

Maya never made a sound or raised her head the entire ride to school while you played chess with the system through its monitor. 

You reached a stalemate when the car passed through the campus gates.

You were the first exit, but you didn’t leave right away.

You waited for Maya to step out of the car.

“Oy.”

She winced, then looked up.

You clicked your tongue. 

Maya cried in that music room for half an hour but her eyes were barely swollen. In fact, her droopy expression and delicate features invited people to comfort her.  _ Tsk. Tsk.  _ Life was truly unfair. You needed items from the system store to be that cute from crying.

With a blank face, you asked, “Can you get to your class or do you still need directions?”

She blinked, surprised, then she waved her hands frantically. “No! Ah, I mean, thank you for your concern but I can go on my own--”

“All right.” You slung your backpack over your shoulder and pivoted. “Don’t loiter in the halls.” 

Tears built up in Maya’s eyes. “Yes, brother!” She said, nodding enthusiastically. 

Without turning, you waved a hand and went straight to class.

First period was English and you purposefully failed today’s test. Second period was pre-calculus, which you  _ genuinely _ failed. Third period was analytical chemistry and when you entered the lab, you caught Leviathan huddled in a corner, head down as he buttoned up his lab gown.

As the others filed in, you overheard their chatter. 

“Wasn’t he supposed to graduate last year?”

“I hear something came up and he has to retake several courses.”

“Maybe he had a heart attack.”

The girls behind you giggled so loudly it would be a miracle if Leviathan didn’t hear them.

You shot the girls a stony glare and they hiccupped before scrambling towards a faraway table. 

As you put your bag in a locker at the back of the room, the teacher arrived.

“I hope you studied last week’s lecture because as you all know today is your practical test. Put on your PPE and find your seats.” She handed a pile of papers to the students in front. “Pair up, take one sheet for you and your partner.”

She pushed up her round, wire-framed glasses. “Now, class, the lab technicians already put sodium hydroxide in your burettes. When you’re ready, bring your beakers and pipettes to me for the acid and indicator … ”

You slipped on your lab coat and put on a pair of goggles before approaching Leviathan, who was still not done buttoning his own gown. “Hey, siopao.”

“Eek!” His elbows jerked outward, ripping three buttons and leaving his coat fully open again. 

“Oops.”

“You--” Leviathan clenched his fists. “What did you call me?”

“Siopao. Filipino steamed buns, they’re best served hot.”

“I know what they are!”

Your dispute was interrupted by a loud  _ ahem  _ from the teacher. “Mr. MC, considering you keep skipping my class, I hope you did extra preparations for today’s practical test.”

“So and so.”

She rubbed her temples. “Since you two seem familiar, please pair up and find a desk.”

Leviathan’s mouth trembled open but the teacher was already talking to someone else so he just swallowed hard.

“C’mon.” You grabbed one worksheet from the quaking hands of a frightened student and went to a desk by the windows. A metal stand held up a long graduated glass tube with a tap at the bottom end--a burette. Next to the burette was a pristine white card, a disposable pipette, a beaker, and a box of large-sized latex gloves. 

[Ding. Host, this setup is for a titration experiment. The burette is filled with a base solution and--]

“--I know, we gotta put some drops in the acid until it turns pink.”

As you fished out a pen from your pocket, your partner started murmuring.

“ … I can’t believe I got stuck with this delinquent … ”

“If you got a problem with me, you’re free to tell the teacher,” you said without turning away from the questions.

Leviathan turned red, shocked that he was heard. 

“I don’t mind. I’m okay with failing but what about you?”

“That--that--”

“Also, not wearing your PPE properly gets you a 3-point deduction.” 

His fingers brushed over his buttons. “I--”

“We only have forty minutes to get this done so if you want to switch partners, better tell her quickly.”

Leviathan’s cheeks puffed and you held the sheet higher so he wouldn’t see your trembling grin. 

[My Host is a sadist.]

“I can’t help it.”

[He looks like he’s about to cry.]

“Is it fun?” Leviathan interrupted.

You put down the paper.

His bangs hid away his expression as he spoke shakingly, “Are you having fun?”

You cocked your head indifferently. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m asking if it’s fun to bully people.”

“Actually, yeah.”

[Eh … ] Uwak did not expect you to actually  _ admit _ it.

Leviathan gritted his teeth, but you continued in a composed, matter-of-fact voice, “I’m someone who bullies people I like.” 

Chubby’s jaw slackened. 

The system: (→_→) 

“L-l-like … ” He covered his face with his hands.

Without a change in your expression, you put down the pencil and donned on two gloves.

Leviathan stood unmoving as redness touched the tips of his ears. He stewed in silence as you went to fill the beaker with acid.

When you returned, he was still stuttering. 

“Oy, rice cake.”

Leviathan snapped out of his stupor. Still pink in the ears, he raised an accusatory finger towards you. “W-why--why food?”

You blinked and eyed him again. He was big, white and cute. It made you want to take a bite. “Because seeing you makes me hungry.”

“You’re teasing me on purpose!”

“Well, it’s not by accident--”

“You!”

_ “Pft.” _

“Huh?”

You chuckled. “Sorry. You keep turning into a darker shade of red and I--pft.”

Leviathan took a step back. He shut his eyes as he clutched his chest. 

You brushed back your hair and brought the beaker under the burette.

“ … Y-you said you like me,” he mumbled from behind his hands.

You hummed absentmindedly. “I figured someone who plays _Bakunawa_ isn’t a bad guy.” Bakunawa: The Legend of the Moon Eater was an action game produced two years ago and became an international sensation with a complex story spanning six anime seasons, three films, three novels and various merch. 

Leviathan blanked for a split second. Then he pushed forward, nearly knocking the beaker out of your hand. 

“You’re a fan, too!” His question came out as an exclamation. 

“I like the video game but I still haven’t had the time to watch … ” You trailed off.

His eyes were sparkling.

“Who’s your favorite character? What’s your favorite weapon? Did you know that the company almost went bankrupt … ” 

You answered every question calmly: Mayari the Moon Goddess _ ,  _ the lunar kampilan, and yes. 

“Actually, this game is very important to me.” You stirred the flask, flashes of pink appearing with each motion. “My mom was the head writer.”

“Get out, really? That’s amazing!”

He then went on a spiel about how there were no plot holes, the character development was realistic, and the research on the culture really shined through.

[So this is why my Host kept playing that video game past three o’clock.]

“I told you to call it research.” It took you a whole hour online to find that octopus character in Leviathan’s illustration--like you, it was a minor character that was killed by the villain serpent Bakunawa.

[But I do not understand why you’re putting so much effort into this minor character. We should be focusing on the male leads or the parents.]

“My next mission could be in a pre-indoor plumbing era for all we know. I plan on taking my time in these kinds of worlds.”

[Ah. Then what are your plans for Leviathan?]

“He’s cute to look at.”

[ … I understand.] 

The system smiled and thought  _ It’s my fault for asking.  _

You doffed your gloves. “Don’t forget to fix your coat.” 

Leviathan stopped fanboying, having realized that it was still in the middle of class, his frenzied fingers reached for his buttons. 

He checked his watch--only three minutes before the time limit!

“Dammit!” He got distracted when you mentioned his favorite series. He still hasn’t answered the worksheet--and oh god, what about the acid? 

He was so preoccupied with finding another Bakunawa fan that he completely forgot about the practical exam!

As Leviathan dug his pockets for a pen, the teacher arrived with a clipboard. 

“Where’s your partner?” 

“He’s--uh.” You were nowhere in sight and Leviathan chewed his lip, internally crying:  _ I thought we were comrades! How could you leave me like this? _

“Doesn’t matter. He’s always like that,” the teacher sighed, pushing her glasses. She then picked up the beaker. 

Leviathan panicked.  _ That delinquent! Did he recklessly pour the base into the beaker until it would turn pink? Doesn’t he know we need a specific type of pink!  _

In his state of mind, he couldn’t see what shade of pink filled the beaker. 

He was about to ask for forgiveness and a second chance when the teacher grinned in approval. 

“Excellent job, Leviathan.” 

“Eh?” Shock froze him in place. 

She then lifted the beaker and called out to the class, “See this, everyone?  _ This _ is the pink I want to see, not ‘rose’ or ‘blush’ or ‘magenta’.” Sarcasm dripped with each fancy-named shade. 

She then examined his worksheet. Her smile widened and she nodded. “Well done.” She handed him back the paper.

Leviathan whispered a “thank you” and glanced at the sheet. 

“P-perfect score?” He wasn’t an idiot and he liked to think that he was good at chemistry, but this teacher was harsh. She graded  _ everything _ . 

His eyes scanned the answers. Indeed the handwriting was clean, there were no erasures and the content was so immaculately articulated that even a first grader could understand the concepts.

As he stared at the red-circled 100, Leviathan recalled how you kept moving even during his outbursts.

A shameful crimson fell over his cheeks. 

“He must be feeling bad now,” you muttered, strolling down the empty hallway. 

[I don’t get it. What’s the point in perfecting the activity when you didn’t even put your own name on the paper?]

“ _ Gap moe _ is very attractive.”

The system searched its archives. [Ding. Gap moe: charm found when a character archetype displays a certain behavior that deviates from his or her image.]

“He’s entertaining so I thought why not enjoy his company while I’m here.” You approached the windows. The cool morning breeze blew into the corridor. A cherry blossom landed on your nose.

_ “Achoo!”  _

[Bless you.]

“Jeez, I get that this is an anime but leaving the windows open makes cleaning difficult.” You leaned outside, then stepped on the windowsill. “At least it saves me the trouble of opening them myself.” 

You sprung off the windowsill and grabbed onto the tree. This body was so light you felt like you could fly. 

“Don’t forget to take my pictures, I wanna see how good I am in action.”

[Yes, Host!]

_ Ka-cha, ka-cha _

Keeping up with its Host’s vanity, the system studied photography in its free time and framed you like an action hero leaping from one tree to another. It patted itself in the back just thinking of how you’re going to compliment it when you see the pictures. 

You reached a tree situated near the gate walls, in an area that no guard approached. You climbed higher and then jumped towards the stone border. 

You scrambled off the dusty rocks, one hand clasping the top of the wall. 

“Urgh … ” You accidentally glanced down and saw your feet dangling ten feet off the ground. Realistically, you wouldn’t die from falling here, but it would definitely hurt.

You steeled your nerves and swung your free arm towards the edge of the wall.

When you got both hands up there, you and the system sighed in relief. 

With one final kick, you vaulted onto the top. 

You flashed the main campus building a peace sign then climbed down.

Using the original MC’s knowledge of this world, you took the bus to the inner parts of the city and walked towards a bookstore situated between a snacks shop and a tiny cafe. 

The store exterior was seafoam green with the paint peeling off in some places. A busted wooden sign with the words WELCOME TO SAKURA’S LITTLE BOOKSTORE hung tilted on top of the door. 

[Ding. This is the female lead’s favorite shop.]

“Yup.” Before her mother married into your family, Maya frequented this store because the old lady that runs it was kind to her. Her mom forbade her from visiting it again because it was “not safe.” However, as the school bullying worsened, the female lead ran here crying. 

“This setting is important for her relationship with Ryuu to grow, but he’s not our priority.” You declared, turning to the alleyway between the bookstore and the cafe. 

It reeked of rat urine and rotten eggs. Your breakfast tumbled in your stomach and you covered your mouth with a handkerchief. 

“Where is he?” Your eyes darted around. If you knew it was going to be this bad you wouldn’t have eaten that fridge-cold bologna sandwich. 

“Ah!” You caught sight of carton boxes in the farthest corner of the alleyway. “There you are.”

Two black ears pointed up from inside a box.

_ “Arf!”  _ A black and brown puppy leaned on the carton with its tongue rolled out. 

You chuckled and knelt down. “Hey there.”

It yipped again. There were no other dogs here.

“Aw, you’re so cute! Hold on.” You pulled out a half-eaten sandwich from your bag and dropped it in the box.

The runt’s tail flapped furiously as it devoured the snack. 

[I believe this is the dog the female lead secretly adopted in episode 32.]

“Yep.” When your stepmom discovered it, she threw a fit and the puppy disappeared in the next episode. 

“This little guy,” you said, patting its head. “Is an important ally.”


	25. Arc 4. Charming Black Sheep Meets Secret Beauty Otaku (Leviathan x Reader) Chapter 4: Playing Hot and Cold is a Bad Boy's Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been over two months, I think? But I'm here with a new chapter. I have read everybody's comments, I'm sorry if I haven't been replying to them, it's been a long, long holiday. But I appreciate all your words of love and support. This may have some grammar errors (as per usual) but please enjoy!

[H-Host, I know that the original owner was a delinquent but are we really doing this?]

It was way too early in the morning, as in “everybody else in this neighborhood should be snoring away” early, but here you were dressed in a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans and messing around with daddy’s old motorcycle.

“The original owner does this in the original plot, I’m just following in his footsteps,” you declared matter-of-factly as you twirled the flathead screwdriver between your fingers. “Lighten up, birdie. The past three lives I possessed were so boring.”

The system paused. “Boring,” you said. 

The system recalled your past lives as a successful businesswoman who had a CEO in a tight leash, then as a music composer-slash-yandere tamer, and finally, as a magic healer engaged to a demon. It wondered if all humans have such odd standards.

You finished taping the wires and the lights flashed on. 

[Out of curiosity, just when did you learn how to hotwire a motorcycle?]

“Something I picked up from my old job--in my original life. No biggie.”

[And your old job was … ?]

“Heh, please.” You waved off its question and pocketed the screwdriver. 

You slipped on a red helmet.

The motorcycle purred into life and you raced out of the garage with a loud “Yeah!”

Uwak wanted to scold its Host. No matter how tough this body was, it was only a slightly above average human body. If you were to crash, die and fail the mission—

It shuddered to think what kind of Punishment World they would end up in.

Zipping across the desolate highway, you raised your chin. “THIS IS AMAZING.”

[Watch the road!]

You made a sharp turn, missing the side mirror of a blue car by a hair.

“Whoops.”

The driver waved an angry fist from the window, “Punk!”

You blew him a kiss and sped away. You drove around before stopping at a 24-hour diner in the less civilized part of the city.

You parked next to a whole row of spray-painted, spiked motorbikes. As you pulled off your helmet, you contemplated spitting on one of them.

[Please don’t.]

“I wasn’t actually gonna do it. I’m not petty.”

The system doubted that.

Sweat glistened from your brow as you combed back your soaked bangs with a gloved hand.

_ Ka-cha. _

Even the system couldn’t deny you looked sexy.

You carried your helmet by the hip and entered the diner. 

The walls were teal, the floor was black and white checkered tiles, and there was a TV hanging behind the counter. You took a seat and a chubby chef slid you a menu.

“I’ll have the Hawaiian burger, a cheeseburger, medium fries and the House Specialty Strawberry Milkshake. To go.”

The man grunted in acknowledgment, but as he turned—

“Oh,” you interrupted with a polite smile. “Could you turn off the TV?”

He raised an eyebrow at the request. But then shrugged, hit the power button and disappeared into the kitchen.

You glanced at the TV, watching the reflections of the customers seated in the two tables behind you. 

Three, four ... six of them. Two girls, the rest were boys. They all looked to be in their late teens to early twenties. Half of them hid their hands in the pockets of their hoodies and jackets.

You folded your hands together and smiled behind them.

Greedy eyes bore into your back.

[Um, Host, maybe we should just go.]

“And leave without my milkshake?”

The chef returned minutes later with a paper bag.

You left the money on the counter. “Keep the change. Trust me, you’ll need it.”

The chef raised his brows again but didn’t reject the extra cash.

When you turned around, two guys stood by the door. 

“Seriously?” You sighed, but your smile betrayed you.

The other male members of this pseudo-gang surrounded you. You couldn’t be bothered to describe every single one of them. Each one was as forgettable as the other.

“Wow...” You gently put the paper bag on the counter. “No one touch my food.”

Each one of them pulled out their hands to reveal knives.

“Hand over the goods, pretty boy—” You stabbed him in the eye with your keys and he fell back screaming. 

“Sorry.” You pulled back with a smirk. “You’re not my type.” 

[Behind you!] The system warned.

You sidestepped just in time to dodge a strike from the other thug. You swept your foot beneath his knees and he fell backward with an ugly crack of his skull.

One of the guys guarding the door finally recovered from shock and pulled out his own knife. He charged forward. He was faster than you anticipated and slashed your sleeve, drawing blood.

“Hey! I like this jacket!” It was the only brown one in your collection, just like Jason Todd’s.

You growled, dodging two more slashes from him before shoving a stool towards his crotch.

“Urgh!” He yelled.

You twisted his wrist to free the knife and then pulled, hard.

There was a sickening  _ pop,  _ followed by the man’s crying.

You pulled his arm again until his face was inches from yours. “Be good kids and study well. If I see you again, I’m taking your whole arm.”

You then let go and the guy collapsed cradling his dislocated shoulder. 

You turned your attention to the remaining three.

“You’re free to fight me if you want, but just so you know,” you said as you stared icily at the two girls hugging each other by the table. “I don’t discriminate between genders.”

They screamed in unison and dashed out the door. 

You picked up your takeout and leaned over the counter. “Told ya,” you said.

You then left the trembling chef and got on your bike.

[I feel as though you chose this place with ulterior motives.]

“I have no idea what you mean, I was hungry and it was just there.” But again, your smile said otherwise.

[Host, you told me to remind you when it is already 4:30 a.m.--]

“One last thing first.”

You drove to the alley with the stray puppy and tossed the cheeseburger inside its box.

It took half a second of suspicious sniffing before the pup devoured it.

While it was busy eating, you picked up several empty cartons and started stacking them. You doubted that this important character would die without meeting the female lead but you chose to build it a tiny dog house that would allow for escape should unexpected weather flood the alley. 

You waited for the dog to finish eating before reluctantly picking it up.

“Jeez, you stink.” 

Its fur was dirtier than before.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Yip!” It tried to lick you but you quickly put it in the dog house. You dashed out the alley before it could think to chase you.

“Don’t wanna get worms,” you mumbled, pulling off the gloves and tossing them in a trash bin. 

You successfully snuck back home, took a long shower, and fell into your bed. 

“Mission success!”

[“Mission”?]  _ What “mission”? _ The system seemed to have missed something. All you did was pick a fight with some juvenile criminals and fed the dog!

But you never explained. 

Sadly for the system, it was the same mission played for over a week. Sneak out at night, beat up random thugs, and feed the stray. Sneak out at night, beat up random thugs, and feed the stray. Sneak out at night, beat up random thugs, and feed the stray. 

Uwak finally had enough on the rainy seventh day. 

As you waited for the downpour to soften in Sakura’s bookstore, the system spoke up, [Host, I don’t understand. This past week, you’ve only cut classes and avoided Leviathan. You even leave the house early to avoid Maya. I-I don’t understand what you’re planning.]

Ignoring it, you walked past volumes of medical textbooks from the 80s and American comic books, but what caught your eye was a display of fashion magazines near the cashier.

Several issues had the stepmother’s face on them. You picked up one and examined the cover, then the next issue, and then the other, and so on.

“Huh.”

“Found something you like, young man?” The old lady owner asked.

You changed your expression into a smile and bought all the issues that had your stepmother’s face. 

[My Host, don’t tell me you’re actually crushing on this wicked woman.] 

“Don’t even joke.” 

You hid the magazine in your jacket and left the store.

“We’re home--oh. Looks like someone is still awake.” You noted the lights from the first and second floors.

[Ding. It’s the stepmother. She’s at the stairs so you can climb up the balcony without issue.]

“Sneaking inside my own home for an outsider like her is not my style.” You pushed back your bangs and strolled through the front door.

The woman didn’t hear you but you definitely heard her. She was now in the hallway with her back turned to you and her phone on her ear. 

“I told you that I’ll pay when I get the money so stop bothering me!”

You walked closer and spoke up, “Trouble in paradise?” 

She swore and let go of her phone. You caught it just in time, the hot-red rubber case felt icky on your bare hand.

When she saw you, her shock and anger was quickly suppressed into mere surprise. “O-oh, it’s you. Right now that was--y-you weren’t in your room and I was worried so--”

“--called the cops?”

Her eyes bulged. “What?”

You tilted your head and explained, “You couldn’t find me so you thought of calling the cops, is that right?”

She sighed with relief. “Y-yes, that’s right. But you’re here now so …” She held out her hand. 

You stared at her fingers then at her face. This was your first time witnessing her without makeup and contacts.

The woman swallowed hard. You’ve been staring too intently.

“Hm … ” You put the phone on her palm and went upstairs.

You tossed the magazines into a trash bin and prepared the bath.

“This is going to annoy me all night.” You soaked in the tub with a headache. “Uwak, look up all the stepmother’s photos, every single one. That means both personal and work-related.”

[Understood. Gathering data … ding.]

The light monitor unfolded in front of you to reveal three photos at a time. You swiped left and examined the next set. You swiped and swiped and swiped. 

“That’s strange, that’s very strange.”

[What is the matter, Host?]

After scrutinizing the photos from her teenage years up to now, you finally realized what exactly bothered you. 

“In every photo I’ve seen her, she isn’t wearing metallic jewelry.”

[Oh, you’re right. But … so what?]

“I never noticed it before, but she doesn’t even wear a wedding ring.” Her eye glasses were also plastic and her phone case was rubber.

[Maybe she doesn’t like jewelry.]

“No, I don’t think so. It’s weird that a woman like that doesn’t wear a big, fancy wedding ring.” You cradled your chin in thought. “Maybe she … ” 

A lightbulb went off in your head.

“ _ Oh-ho _ . I get it now.”

The system cried inside: _ I don’t! _

***

Maya woke up late this morning. It’s becoming more and more difficult to sleep these past few days. Her teachers liked her, which means her classmates hated her, she still had no one to call a friend, and she hasn’t seen her brother for an entire week.

She didn’t have time to wash her face (she’ll avoid talking with her mom until she gets the chance to shower) as she jumped into her uniform and nearly broke a leg down the stairs.

_ Nearly _ .

“What’s the hurry?” You asked, holding her by the waist.

Maya looked up at you with trembling eyes.

“ … Fix your uniform and get in the car.”

“Y-you--”

“Do you want me to leave you here?”

“No! Wait for me please!” She pulled away and went to fix herself in front of a mirror.

[That was quite the reaction.]

“It’s only natural. I ignored her for a week, so for someone like Maya, even the tiniest bit of attention will have her wagging her tail.”

The system wanted to ask: Wasn’t this  _ exactly _ the kind of scumbag behavior the Host hates?

Maya finished and you walked to the car together. You slid into your spot and snapped your fingers. “Oh, almost forgot.” You produced a handkerchief-wrapped  _ bento* _ from your bag. 

“You look like a summer breeze can knock you down. Here’s your lunch.” 

Maya stared at the bento. Tears piled up in the corners of her eyes. “I-I can’t p-p-possibly … ”

You scratched your head. “It’s not a big deal. I made too much and thought you’d want one. Just take it before I change my mind.”

Maya cradled the lunchbox with shaking arms. “B-brother, I-I … ”

“Yeah, yeah, just put on your seatbelt.” 

[One week of isolation, then giving her homemade lunch, your way of manipu--I mean, charming people is … ]

“Scummy? Horrible? Hypocritical?”

The system went silent.

“I’ve always been a hypocrite. Make no mistake, I hate scumbags but my life is on the line here, I’m not above kidnapping, blackmailing and using people if it means finishing my task.”

Speaking of manipulating people, you had to deal with another person today. 

[You’ve been skillfully evading him these past few days but it seems like you want to confront him now. Not that I understand why you avoided him in the first place.]

“We humans have a saying: ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder.’ I wanted him to quietly reflect on his first impression of me and stew in guilt.” 

[Your pettiness astounds me.]

“Thank you for your flattery.”

You were getting tired of waiting though. He’s been staring at you since first period, now he followed you into the hallway. 

With a sigh, you called out to him. “Levi.”

“Eep!”

“Levi, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face or I’ll get mad.”

Levi reluctantly stepped away from his hiding spot, carrying a paper bag. “H-how long have you known that I … ” He whispered the last part but you could guess what he meant.

“I’ve known since last week and frankly, I’m getting tired of being on guard.”

Leviathan took three hesitant steps forward. “I wanted to … ”

“What?”

“I said … ”

You cupped your ear and leaned forward teasingly, “What?”

Levi clenched his fists and yelled, “I said ‘I’m sorry’ dammit!” He then threw the paper bag, hitting you square on the face before running away. 

You rubbed your nose. He was unusually strong.

[Pft.]

“Did you say something, trashystem?”

[No, Host!]

You picked up the bag and saw a transparent tumblr full of milk tea and a sealed Mayari keychain. You chuckled and drank the tea on your way to the cafeteria.

Maya was already seated, but her food remained untouched. She seemed to be looking for someone. Her eyes fell onto you and she waved her arm vibrantly. “Over here!” She then blushed and softened her voice, “I mean, there’s a free seat over here … ”

[I hate to say it but your methods are effective.]

“Next lesson will be gaslighting.”

[Huh?]

“Kidding. Maybe.”

You lazily approached Maya’s table and when she noticed the tumblr she asked, “Do you like milk tea?”

You wanted to say “No, I hate it, that’s why I already finished half of it,” but you bit your cheek and nodded. 

She smiled. “I see, I see. Please sit down.”

You took a sit across from her and she fiddled with her fingers as she observed your mood.

“If you want to ask me something just ask.”

“I-in that case, I wonder if … if um … ” Her face was pink with shyness. “W-would it be okay if we start eating together?”

“Is that it?”

If she had dog ears, they’d be drooping right now. 

You opened your lunch box. “If that’s what you want then you should’ve said so from the start. I thought you wanted to borrow my car or something.”

“R-really? Then it’s settled! I’ll cook your lunch tomorrow so let me know if you have a preference.”

“All right, thanks--don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” she said as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

She really did look like a puppy.

You picked up your chopsticks and sighed. Not only was Levi staring at you, but so was everybody else in the cafeteria. 

_ Can’t a handsome man eat in peace? _ You shook your head.

High school is such a nightmare.


End file.
